The Seduction
by FanaticOfFandoms
Summary: (A continuation of 'As it Appeared in a Dream') A union between Sungakure and Konoha is ensued, but for the worst reasons. When Hinata is tasked to take down Gaara of the Sand, complications arise between the two. (GaaHina/Smut)
1. Ascend

**Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned in this fic do not belong to me. o.o

* * *

 **Read The Seduction (As It Appeared in a Dream), **which is somewhat what started this fic. Also, again, huge thanks to Zero-tailed jinchuuriki for the idea!

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- One -**

 _Ascend_

 **4 Months Earlier:**

He had not been expecting this position for the longest time, and to be honest, while he aimed to satisfy himself with his own plots of misconduct upon the land as means for revenge, he was chosen to lead. The choice wasn't a hard one. After all, Gaara of the Sand had become a feared man for his undeniable possessed body of a demon—or so, that is what people refer to him as… A demon. For his father had also been such a man, everyone had foreseen the same of him. To be planted in the womb of a woman and born to this, those who wished to see him die could only wish. Gaara of the Sand is not one to be trifled with—his supporters are all the same as that family that only bring death and misery.

He watched as all of those that had voted him shook hands with each other, laughed and rejoiced all the same as those who had voted against him denied his claim to be a good leader, and to follow the law which was much different from what his father claimed to do. Everyone glared at those, and some even felt a chill caress their spines as they left the conference chamber. Surely, one of them will meet steel with a welcoming throb of their pulse. Slit throats were a common assassination technique, and they all feared as well as expected it to come.

Gaara breathed in deeply as he turned to face the statue placed for his father's honor, a tall thing presented beside his predecessor, and the ones before him. He looked up and down at the elegant creases of the chiseled robes engraved in stone. The man, even in death makes his ear tingle with the memory of his father's shouts. He had become a witnessed to the predecessor's own crimes at a very young age. There is no blaming those who had come to point fingers to him and dared call him a demon. After all, he did not deny his father's wishes to assassinate enemies of the family.

"Kazekage-sama," someone murmured behind him.

The redhead turned to face the caller of his title, and his eyes narrowed to face the man who had served his father in the years he had sat in chair. Rather than being followed by anyone, today he would like to be left alone.

"Baki," he murmured lowly, bowing his head lightly before ultimately turning his entire body to face him.

The older man tugged annoyingly at his flak jacket, adjusting it to a more appropriate appearance for his new superior, though Gaara could care less. The man could be greeting him in a naked form—he just did not care enough.

"Allow me to congratulate you," the man finally mutters, grinning. As he moved forward, the turban-like headdress that covered half of his face swayed lightly, only revealing the other half of his mouth before falling into place again as he stilled.

Gaara looked down at his large hand and acknowledged him, he as his former master and current advisor.

"You don't have to," Gaara muttered. "I know you think I'm too young."

"Eh, that's just not—"

"It's fine," Gaara snapped. "I thought the same. And yet they gave me this position. Do you know why?"

Baki scratched his cheek, running his nails over the two reddish stripes over his earthy skin. "Because you were eligible."

"Perhaps, but my father's sudden assassination was faulted by no one. I think they want the same for me."

Baki knitted his brows and shook his head. "You are mistaken. You must be, Lord. Otherwise people would have killed you the moment your father was slain."

Gaara shakes his head. "They want me to suffer. I am sitting at an aimed chair."

"Kazekage-sama…"

"Where is Kankuro? Temari?"

Baki sighs. "You know very well that this conference was confidential. They couldn't be here."

"Not even after I personally requested it?"

"The citizens of Sunagakure don't even know you were given this position. They call you _Shukaku_ … We think you will be in danger."

"So you want me to lead without revealing my face?" Gaara snaps. "And even my siblings can't know about it?"

"There are many rumors about you I'd like to conceal from your ears, Kazekage-sama. I wish not to burden you—"

"When I was put in this position I was burdened with the knowledge that I'd have to face my people, whether they approve of me, or not. I know what they think of me. They'll accept me."

"I advise against it—"

"Baki," Gaara murmurs. "I wish to do things differently than my father had done in his remaining years of life. I want to be different."

"So you shall be."

Gaara steps forward, closing in on the older man with a dark look in his eyes. He is so close to his face that the red hair of his superior brushes against the skin on his forehead.

"Then," he carefully muttered, "you will let me lead in the way I choose to."

Gaara stepped away from the man and began his walk towards the exit of the conference chamber, leaving Baki alone with his thoughts.

With a swift tug, Gaara let the white robe loose from his shoulders and tugged it off from him. It is customary for him to wear the garment, but Gaara does not feel appropriate. The people who stand in the halls watch him closely as he walks through with swift strides. They bow to him, and Gaara annoyingly acknowledges their presence, though he truly wishes not to be here. Half of those probably want him dead, and had cursed him hundreds and hundreds of times in their minds.

And now he had taken their precious throne. If they could hate him more, would it be the damned to face the gates of hell, or would it be the curser?

* * *

 **Present Time;**

 **June.**

" _Inexcusable!_ "

" _They hid this from us!_ "

" _They are all damn demons! All of them, not just their puppet the Kazekage!_ "

The shouts in the conference room had become more unbearable as the conversation headed towards a more heated argument. Those who had nothing to say watched in boiling horror as the suggestions to slay and wage war were tossed around from the people present. Others who have joined the argument slammed their hands on the large table and cursed one another, including the Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

With a twitch of her left brow, she rose from her seat, claiming silence with a destructive kick against the material of the table. Stone, wood—it didn't matter. She of superior strength that could even make a man quake in his pants could break these things in half. With a rage that can be reflected through her earthy eyes, Tsunade hissed, "Don't you dare pin this on the only person capable of crushing your skull with a single pinky!"

And that threat was enough to ensue a quietus that rocked their chests with heavy heart beats. Papers still floated in the air from the earlier impact of her foot, and with a heavy sigh, The Fifth took a seat to her chair, brushing a stray lock of her blond hair from her forehead.

"We are not savages," she continued, lacing her fingers together beneath her chin. "We are not starters of unnecessary war. We are people. And so are they, no matter how detestable."

People glance at one another in silence.

"My sources tell me that it was not their Kazekage who had enacted to assassinate our small cell. This was caused by others who oppose him. It was an act of violence and protest against their ruler."

"But I, like the others want justice for our comrades," the elder Koharu Utatane muttered.

"And so we shall demand it," Senju murmured. "But it won't be simple. It never is simple."

"Then devise a plan," someone murmured.

"Only a union between our villages will settle a dispute, as well as justice for the people we had lost."

"There is nothing those demons want," Kurenai, a respected ninja murmurs. "But I also cannot agree with the start of a war. Their previous Kazekage was also devious, but respected and liked. Whatever his son did is making him unpopular with those who serve under him. From my previous missions, people say that the citizens of Sunagakure are slowly beginning to accept Gaara of the Sand."

"I've heard the same," Tsunade-sama murmurs. "So it will be wise to assume that those who had slain our comrades were people from the higher-ups that opposed him."

"Enough with this talk," Hiashi Hyūga suddenly snaps. "With all do respect, Hokage-sama, this has nothing to do with whether we can support the Kazekage. This is about ending the terror evoked from his shadows. This is about uniting our village with theirs—a strong ally."

Murmurs of agreement begin to surface.

"And do you have any ideas, Hiashi?"

"All villages have never been able to accomplish anything without violence. We could kill two birds with one stone: unite and destroy, all at once."

Tsunade's eyebrows knit. "What are you saying?"

"Gain the trust of our wanted ally and then slay their demon."

"In what way?"

"A proposal."

"Of what?" someone snaps.

Hiashi passes saliva through his dry throat and with careful dialect, he mutters, "Perhaps a marriage."

" _Marriage?_ "

" _Is he kidding?_ "

" _Who the hell is stupid enough to offer their daughter to them—_ "

" _Despicable choice!_ "

"Enough," Tsunade mutters. It doesn't take them all long to quiet down their arguments.

"Explain yourself," she mutters.

"It is an old tradition to unite clans—then why not a village?"

The old woman Utatane scoffs, "The union is usually done by a highly esteemed heiress—our Hokage is too old for that young man."

Tsunade closes her eyes briefly, honing all her strength to avoid conflict with the elder.

"An eligible woman," Tsunade mutters, "of the higher clans."

"The Uchiha, Senju, Hyūga and Uzumaki have been those. Our only choice is Hyūga," Homura Mitokado, the second half of the counsellors murmurs.

"Are you willing to sacrifice a daughter of your clan?" Tsunade snaps.

Kurenai feels unease as she faces the man. Hiashi had been known to be merciless to his older daughter, Hinata Hyūga. Without hesitation the man will surely say—

"For the good of our people, I'll sacrifice my life, but not my daughter."

Kurenai's eyes widen. "Hiashi…"

"Spare me your gasps," the man snaps. "My daughter would do anything willingly if Hokage-sama wishes it; however, I am still her rightful guardian—I am her father."

"Well that was certainly surprising," Kakashi Hatake snaps behind his mask.

"And you are led by me," Tsunade-sama murmurs.

"You'll use my daughter for this?" Hiashi snaps, standing from his seat.

"Don't bother challenge me, Hyūga," the blonde snaps. "I wasn't suggesting your daughter, was I? Who did you have in mind to open herself up for the Kazekage's wishes, hm?"

The man stays silent, prompting curious looks from the bystanders.

"Think of this as a mission," Tsunade-sama murmurs. "And your daughter will be awarded with the highest respects—"

"My daughter is not a whore!"

"You have two," Utatane says. "And if The Fifth tells you to choose, you will. So do it if you know what's good for you—"

"Now hold in a second!" Kurenai protests. "We are talking about children of this village—"

"Who have chosen to become our soldiers," Mitokado snaps. "Admit to the truth, Kurenai-sensei, even you had gone through infiltration missions like these."

The woman's cheeks lightly redden, and Asuma Sarutobi snarls.

"Enough with this shit," the man snaps.

"Kunoichi have been often used for missions like these, Hiashi. Accept the truth—Hinata, or Hanabi would have gone through it at some point—"

"And the time is now," Mitokado finishes Utatane's sentence. "Reality is a burden to the innocent."

"Hinata Hyūga had been trained by our most respected kunoichi. She knows how to defend herself if anything is to happen to her."

"But she is my daughter—"

"Who had been used as a tool since she graduated from the academy," Tsunade muttered flatly.

And if one could look long enough in her brown eyes, that person could almost sense the rupture within her that is caused by this dreaded decision. Past mistakes had led her to believe such a thing: That it is best to sacrifice one for the good of the rest.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

I've been tempted to upload this chapter o.o

Something I'd like to point out: This fan fiction will **not contain** any rape, even if it was kind of mentioned in this chapter. I swear things will seem bit clearer as the story continues to progress.

Anyway, what'd you think of the first chapter?

Thanks for reading, whether you liked this, or not. I haven't chosen an official day of the week to update yet, but when I do, I'll let you know in future updates and of course on my page.

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Wednesday 06-10-15]


	2. Watchful

**Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Decisions have been made. While Kurenai-sensei contemplates about Hinata's safety, word spreads to Sungakure about the proposition.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Two -**

 _Watchful_

Under the low gaze of Hiashi did Kurenai ever feel small, but not less than who she was and what she was. The rivalry between the two have been for various reasons, and many times they had progressed it to be about the eldest daughter of the Hyūga clan. A father who has said he will do what ever it took to protect his children had been doing just that—so why did he give up so easily to Utatane and Mitokado?

"You're low," Kurenai snapped. "It's always been like that—sending a woman to do these kind of dirty jobs, and you! You're supporting them by sending your own daughter!"

Hiashi could only sigh profoundly as he crossed his arms. "They were correct, you know. Being shinobi means sacrificing yourself for the good of the village and even our nation. The sacrifice of one means the progression of the rest—"

"She is your daughter—"

"It is because she is my daughter that she is fated to this world and their demand," Hiashi mutters detestably, raising his head and uncrossing his arms.

"You only suggested the idea of marriage because you want your daughter gone," Kurenai murmurs. "You who thinks you have been raising both girls equally had only been defying your own statements. If anything, I had been raising Hinata-sama her whole life!"

"You are not her mother," Hiashi mutters. He takes a step forward. "You are only her teacher. I cannot deny the fact that I praise my youngest daughter more than the oldest. We do what we do because we are shinobi that endure. Hinata is a kunoichi before she is my daughter—"

"She is your flesh and blood—"

"And a shinobi with a duty."

Kurenai grits her teeth as the man walks away with short strides in a fairly small walk. The warm, heavy hand of Asuma's is one she leans her cheek against and sighs deeply with the means of levering herself away from the bitterness that made its way into her life upon being involved with the Hyūga.

"While I don't agree with their decision, they are right," Asuma murmurs.

"I know."

"If you are worried about her innocence, there is nothing to worry about when she had been forced to slay enemies for years."

Kurenai feels her eyes begin to well up in tears as he says, "All she has to do is slay one more."

* * *

"Is there anything in particular you'd like, Kazekage-saa-ma," chimed a voice behind him.

Gaara felt the weight on his back double as two arms encircled his neck. The head of a blonde woman rests on his head as she dreamily looks into his faintly-blue eyes.

He shakes his head. "Don't touch me…"

"Oh, come now," she murmurs.

Her movements are as slick of any ninja in his village. With a blink of an eye, Gaara felt a disturbance unfold as she appeared in front of him. Such a small woman she appeared to be as she slowly unclothed herself, exposing her naked body beneath his gaze. Gaara, who had no intention of submitting to her annoying and persistent plead for any sexual activity can only find himself looking into her hazel eyes.

She lightly runs circles on his chest with her finger as she warmly looked up to meet his gaze. And as she smirked at him with a flirtatious exterior, she runs her hand down his upper body, and even further down to meet his—

"Think of it as a way to relieve stress," she gasps and winks.

Gaara clasped his strong hand around her tiny wrist and pushed her arm away in disgust. "Go bother someone else. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, come now," she teases. "If I leave now so soon, the others will think you're inept—"

She had crossed the line, and the way his eyes glared at her was enough to keep her mouth shut. Those who have ever teased Gaara met an uncertain wrath in the end, and she was beginning to feel a strange sensation tickle her ears and cramp her belly with a ferocity greater than she could ever meet.

He tightened his hold around her tiny wrist as he swung her against the wall, letting her emit a forceful " _ugh!_ "

As if the color in his eyes changed from his icy-blue, to that of a darker, murky hue, she watched in horror as his glare penetrated her deeply, the moment his hand grasped her right breast with such a brute squeeze.

" _Kazekage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Kazekage—_ Enough!" he murmured. "Your voice has begun to annoy me."

His voice had become that of a growl. Animalistic. _Demonic._

She quivered beneath his damning glare as his hand brushed heavily upon her body, sinking it lower and lower and meeting her to the hip.

"I can tell you don't like my touch," he mutters detestably. "And yet you come here and bother me?"

Her body shakes as tears spring from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Enough!" Gaara spoke in a hiss against her ear, his warm breath pushing away stray hairs from her cheek.

"Kazekage-sama," a voice called from behind, making his breathing calmer. "Gaara."

It was Kankuro. Of course, only his older brother could snap him out of a daze. The girl whom he held against the wall shook in desperation as she continued to quietly sob.

"Get out of my sight," Gaara hisses to her. "Never bother me again."

She nodded as she collected her robe and draped it over her shoulders again. As Gaara watched her leave he swears he saw strange markings on her skin. Just like that, his body went numb with a realization of his brutality—he had bruised her with his own hands.

"You tell us that you won't behave like Father, yet you treat the women like that?" Kankuro mutters.

"I wasn't forcing myself on her, if that's what you think."

"I know. I heard the commotion."

Gaara turns to face his brother. Tonight his skin is clear of any war paint.

"Even father kept mistresses… Including when Mother was still alive. If you keep denying these women, the others will think you are emasculated, or perhaps interested in men."

Gaara shakes his head. "My interests are in political matters, not in whores—"

"Even so, our father managed with a string of women hanging from his finger. You aren't even married yet."

"Neither are you, Kankuro, and you're older than Temari and I."

"That is because I do a lot for you. You should be grateful. The citizens like you now."

Gaara shrugs and huffs a shallow breath as he makes his way to his bed.

"Their opinions on me hardly matter—"

"There are other people who had taken interest in you as well. And while the thought of having mistresses or a wife hardly shakes you, you'll be interested in this as well."

"What is it?" he snaps as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Konohagakure has made a proposal of peace."

Gaara's eyes widen. "You mean a treaty?"

Kankuro nods, placing his hands behind his back. "It appears the attack your opposers committed led them to this option."

"And what is this proposal?"

"A union."

"Of what? The villages?"

"And one of their highly esteemed ladies," Kankuro continues. "They're offering the Byakugan Princess—"

"And you denied, of course."

He watched as Kankuro shook his head. "Of course not."

Gaara took a stand from the bed and walked over to Kankuro. "And why not? Without my approval?"

"The Byakugan is a very valuable thing to let pass by. Besides, Konoha is a strong village. Having them by our side is a good thing."

"I don't trust this," Gaara murmurs. "Our people killed theirs, and now they want peace?"

"Enough blood has been shed among the enemies, don't you agree?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't think too hard about it, Gaara. The Hokage, her advisors and the father of the Hyūga heiress will join us tomorrow morning. You should be thankful for such a thing—it isn't often a beautiful woman is handed to a man and awarded peace at the same time."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

There is no way I'm doing anything canon-like (as you can already see). I guess I should say consider this an AU? One where Naruto and Gaara never meet, and also one where Sungakure and Konoha had no partnership.

I hope you liked reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 06-14-15]


	3. A Spark

**Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** With their meetings set, Gaara succumbs to a sudden pang of lust.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Three -**

 _A Spark_

Hinata had come to the conclusion that he is polite, or so that is how he seemed. He had only turned to see her a few times. They were quick glances that made her nervous and uneasy. Her cheeks glow with a bright, red hue, and only with his obvious nervousness could she come to lightly smile to herself… This smile, no matter how small was real. Perhaps he had come to notice, too, for his eyes aligned with black makeup had widened slightly, and the right corner of his mouth slightly twitched.

A proud look on Tsunade-sama's face made Hinata feel somewhat vulnerable. Did the woman think she was trying to seduce the Kazekage? Though she knows this is a mission, it is something she feels she cannot do.

With a dismissal, Hinata, her father and the Fifth made their way to their guest bedrooms, eyes shifting here and there to catch a glimpse of the intricate wall decorations, statues and furniture that can not be found in Honohagakure.

According to her father, Hinata would have to sacrifice the rest of her life to become the Kazekage's woman. Steadily walking through the halls would do her no good, her father and The Fifth are too close, and the tears she had been keeping contained are becoming much harder to keep from draining. A muffled sound even escapes the depths of her throat, prompting a sudden glare from her unfair father.

"What is it?"

His voice hangs in the air in torturous momentum.

 _What is it? What is it?_

Asking her such things when he already knew her fate… It was bothersome and it fills her throat with bile and spikes her tongue with bitterness. She could only shake her head, though looking the other way, and sighs.

The guest quarters that have been prepared for them were gradually luring Hinata away from the Fifth whom she had seen as a trustworthy woman up until now, and her father, the man she tried her hardest to please in all her years of life.

Clutching her hand against her chest she walked into her guest room and sighed at the marvelous presentation of silk bedsheets, fine, foreign furniture, and the canopy that rested high above. At the very moment the tears that had wanted to escape her eyes had become dry, and with a trembling, lower lip she wondered what the bed chambers of the Kazekage looked like…

As if you wouldn't know soon enough, she thought to herself.

With a shake of her head and dipped brows she gained the courage to walk across the marbled flooring and to the large bed. This was even bigger than what she had at home… Is this what it means to live in luxury as one of the Five Kage?

With a heavy sigh she runs just the tips of her fingers against the soft silky material. It tickled her fingertips so, that she bit her lip. An array of forbidden thoughts overtook her mind with images of Naruto Uzumaki and this bed. She had wondered how to would have been to be with him. She had only given her lips to his willingly, as he murmured to her that he loved her. And was all that true, or did he say such a thing in the heat of the moment? To think she would be fated to such a task—was he not told, or did he not care?

And these thoughts angered her, more or less while she wondered. Missions are confidential, so there is no way that he would know—but other shinobi know.

Her cheeks flush with the thought of having her own sensei know of such a deed.

Tsunade-sama told her briefly of the plan. It was supposed to guarantee an end to all this senseless fighting. That at least she wanted to participate for… But she didn't think this would involve giving the hand of a man she hardly knows when she is in love with another.

"Fine silk," she hears a murmur radiate through the air.

Though a shinobi must not show fear in the eyes of the enemy, at the moment Gaara of the Sand could not be an enemy… Not now, at least while she was a wanted guest in his palace-like home.

The red-headed man stands by the door, just an inch away from the doorway. His eyes are the shade of the sky, but the dark lines around his eyes make him as menacing as the demon his people made him sound to be.

Hinata presses her lips together, asking herself why the man did not enter the room rather than just stand by the doorway, but she realized she had not invited him to.

And the moment she stepped forward with a hand gestured outward, her throat had become dry and her thick, bottom lip quivered. Would she dare ask a man to enter a bedroom with her?

A soft shade of pink not only spread across her cheeks, but it had become displayed over her forehead as an intense heat surfaced to the tips of her ears.

"It wouldn't be customary for a man to walk into a lady's bedroom," Gaara murmured with a husky voice. "But I was wondering, or rather, I wanted to make sure my guests were properly taken care of."

Hinata lowers her hand and nodded shyly. Of course there is no way a kind man would live up to the name _Shukaku_ , now would he?

"I-I'm doing well," she answered him finally. "Thank you, Kazekage-sama."

She bowed to him. Hinata-sama had bowed to him, though she didn't have to. His lips part briefly, inhaling lightly for the means to steady his racing heart. A ninja of her caliber shouldn't show submission… Not to him, at least.

He let his saliva pass down his throat in a forceful gulp and cleared his throat before he made anything much more awkward for her.

"Eh, um…" Even he had begun to stutter. This wasn't good, it was embarrassing.

"Well, then. I'll check up on your father, and Your Hokage. Lunch is ready…"

Gaara watched as she gave him a shy, endearing smile, and he felt the heat in his cheeks rise as he turned away in a hurry. If he could describe a woman, he'd only describe those who had crawled to him on their hands and knees, exposing their naked flesh with a humble smile. Their eyes were always wide with fear of him, excitement, or an act of shyness.

But the Hyūga Princess was different. She smiled at him lightly while they discussed certain matters over the conference table, and once again after she had thanked him. He cannot compare such a beautiful creature to a damned whore that quaked by the knees and wet his floors before he even looked at them.

Then the thoughts of her eyeing the bed surfaced to his mind and made a rush of heat hit his very core, pooling beneath his stomach and making him pain with a sudden desire.

Cursing under his hot breath, he pinched the bridge of his nose. Why would he think of such a thing moments before he'd meet her father again to discuss this proposal?

It would be a sin to think of her naked on his bed, but the more he tried to ignore his sudden sensation, it only made him harder.

" _Fuck,_ " he hissed as he hurried to his own bed chamber upstairs.

"Kazekage-sama," he heard a maid mutter. "Are you alright—"

"Inform the others that lunch is ready, will you? I'll be down in just a moment."

"What should I tell them, Kazekage-sama?"

"That I need to attend to—" he feels his own erection press against the tough fabric of his pants "—attend to something."

"Yes," he hears her say.

He continued his way down the hall, down to the right and ran up the stairs, ignoring the annoying sensation in his groin.

The moment he stepped inside his room was the moment he slammed the door closed and leaned against it, back pressed hard against the wooden slab as he clumsily unbuckled his pants. Beneath his eyesight his cock throbbed.

This is ridiculous, he thought, but necessary.

Would it be more embarrassing to do this to himself before joining the others downstairs, or having to walk with an erection to endure the feeling? This was obviously the better option.

He groaned, taking hold of the shaft and running his strong hand in a firm grip downward. Stifling a groan with a bite of his lip he drew his hand back upward, relishing the sensation, though he knew he had no time to take in every feeling. He rubbed the tip of his penis with his thumb in little circles and sighed heavily at the sensation.

And the thought of having a warm tongue drag against the head made his growing lust even stronger.

At last he couldn't take it anymore. Each light stroke on his sensitive flesh was torturous. Leaning his upper body forward, he began slow, leisure movements, running his hand up and down himself… Then faster and faster. Suppressing groans, he pumped his hard cock.

 _Faster. Faster. Faster._

Drawing back another sigh, he envisioned hips bucking against him.

 _Faster. Faster. Faster._

He envisioned smooth, long legs encircling his hips—

 _Faster…_

Long dark hair—

 _Faster…_

Thick lips around him—

 _Faster._

Porcelain skin, light eyes—

 _"_ _Shit_ , _"_ he hissed as he came, feeling his warm arousal drip from his knuckles and onto the floor in little pitter-patters of white.

His heavy breaths linger in the air for some time until he used his clean, free hand to pull up his pants to his hips again. He walked away from the door, to the bathroom where he soaped and rinsed his hands.

There was an evil chuckle that escaped him. This hand… He'd have to shake that _bitch_ -Hokage with. And while some of that was humorous, it also disappointed him. This was a way to end war… This was to end conflict…

So why does he still think such hateful things?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry for the delay on the chapter!

While this chapter did not have a scene where the two came to meet, you will see it in the future through flashbacks.

Thanks for reading this chapter! I've come to choose a day per week to when update this fic, and I'm going with Friday. So expect a new chapter next Friday.

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Friday 06-26-15]


	4. A Flame

_It wasn't my intention to delay the update! Personal matters got in the way of writing, but here it is-Chapter 4._

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Delays had been made, but in the end it is strictly business. An anxious Hinata overhears their points.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Four -**

 _A Flame_

Gaara anxiously pulled his right hand away from Tsunade, guiding his eyes across the hall to meet with Hiashi Hyūga. With a heavy heart, Gaara shakes the man's hand, too, letting it fall less than a second after they've met. And when his gloomy eyes fall upon Hinata, his eyes widen, mortified by his carried activity minutes ago, though he immediately recomposes his impassive gaze and simply nods at her.

Hinata watches him curiously.

Death. It revolves around every employed ninja through out the shinobi world. This man, Hinata had come to know Gaara of the Sand as none other than Death Himself. There are always stories that follow the mention of his name; and each one unraveled his involvement in a heinous crime against his own comrades.

She notices that she had been staring for far too long—too long to be appropriate—and lowers her gaze in a shy manner, leaving Gaara more curious of her. Hinata seems so vulnerable, yet she is a formidable ninja of their village.

They take their seats, Gaara taking notice of Temari and Kankuro's sudden arrival. The older brother eyes Hinata in a sly manner. Gaara noticed the way his eyes dragged from head to toe, leaving him somewhat embarrassed and slightly uncomfortable. Even the heiress of the clan's father shot a glance to the man by the Kazekage's side.

Temari greets Hinata with a smile, and in a more respectful way to Tsunade Senju and Hiashi Hyūga.

"If you don't mind me asking," Tsunade murmurs suddenly, catching the attention of all sitting at the unnecessarily long table, "what exactly are we eating?"

"Roasted pork—"

"For lunch?" Tsunade spat, cutting Gaara off. " _Honestly_ … _What?_ Do you eat your people's money for dinner?"

"Excuse me?" Temari snaps.

"Oh-ho-ho," the Hokage laughs sarcastically. "I've heard stories of the people you have here… They fit the category us ninja of Konoha classify as 'homeless'. And trust me, there are reports of many."

"You're one to talk," Kankuro murmurs. "Your village is nothing special—you leave more children orphaned by sending too many ninja, that, dare I say, are inept for their jobs."

"How dare—"

" _Enough_!" Gaara snaps. "Honestly…"

The table remains quiet. Hinata is surprised to see her father fidgeting in his chair, yet with nothing to say… She's seen him in important meetings. The man is never quiet against something he disagrees… Unless, of course, he agrees with _them_.

"I was explaining that it was a supposed to be a simple luncheon," Gaara murmurs, "However it seemed inappropriate for Sungakure's most honored guests to eat a simple meal."

Tsunade's upped lip twitches. She contains her annoyance with this man… Honestly, is he trying to show off? As if he were so humble and kind…

#

With the timing of the day settling onto the evening, Tsunade was surprised to be presented with a taste of Sungakure's "finest" saké. She takes a sip before ultimately swooping down the drink down her throat in a single gulp. Her eyes lighten up. It is the first good thing she had experienced here, and Gaara is beginning to see that. His smile hardly appears, though a single corner of his lip rises.

Earlier that day was a disaster. Lunch was meant to be served in the means of providing political ideas over their treaty plans. But he had seen the affect the delay of the discussion had on Hinata Hyūga. She seemed somewhat relieved that the discussion of marriage was not passed around at the table, but she was also anxious. He felt the same, of course. He couldn't decide if agreeing to this would be hurtful to her. The light eyes of the Hyūga Princess carry so much pain. That is one thing he can relate to, though his show more anger than the pain of his life.

Gaara notices he had been staring at a random spot on the table for far too long. He snaps out of his daze and looks up to see Hiashi take his drink. And like he would have expected from a man of a highly esteemed clan, he carefully drank in small sips.

To see Hinata cringe slightly at the taste was oddly amusing. She was just like him—unloving to the taste of alcohol.

"Would you like something else?" he finds himself saying to her. The question did not stir u welcomed stares besides a sudden glance from her father.

His siblings were gone. Knowing them, they'd think such annoying things about his hospitality to them, and Hinata especially.

Like before, her lips part to speak, but no words seem to make it out into the air for anyone to hear. Her cheeks spread a rush of a pink hue over her fair skin. She is silenced, but perhaps not by shyness. The Hyūga Princess must think she is being rude to object a drink, but it hardly matters to him.

"I'll have someone bring you something else—"

"It's fine," she says suddenly, taking him by surprise. "I mean—This is okay… It's just—"

She paused again. Gaara notices he'd been frowning so he sighs, letting the forced ceases on his face loosen to a more relaxed physique.

"I can tell this isn't what you normally drink, though Your Hokage makes it seem like it's easy…"

The woman almost snorted her third helping through her nose. She lifts a brow, but she cannot deny the truth—she is a heavy drinker. Everyone in the world knows that.

Hinata giggles lightly, whether it would have been rude to do so, or not. After all, she was told by her father to act casually, and like she normally would.

His cheeks warm up to the sound of her giggle, and to the sight of her smile.

Gaara signals a young-looking man over to his side with a wave of his hand. They exchange silent murmurs to one another, and then the man leaves. Minutes later, Hinata raises her eyes to see the young servant beside her, presenting her with a glass of a reddish liquid that smells like berries, and sweeter things.

"It's like fruit," she says in a light whisper, inhaling the delicious aroma. It would be a fine day when she'd discover an alcoholic drink she'd like.

"It's grape," Gaara says, excited to share with her of his thoughts and knowledge of such a drink. "Other places in the world make their wines so bitter with the addiction of fruit… But we somehow made it drinkable for our guests with a sweet tooth."

"How would you know she likes sweets?" Hiashi interferes.

He seems bothered, but Hinata could care less if he didn't care about Tsunade-sama's decision to begin with.

Gaara simple shrugged. "The drink hardly contains any alcohol. Hinata-sama seems to dislike the taste of alcohol."

Hiashi raises a brow. He knows that his daughter hates the smell and hates the taste even more. But it annoyingly took him a long time to know such a fact of his own daughter. And here, a man she is supposed to kill has managed to unlock that secret of hers in less than six minutes since he presented to them their finely crafted saké and wines.

So the older man shrugs. That is the only thing he can do.

The table is stirred with quietness as Gaara looks at Hinata take a sip of her wine glass… Then another… And another. She presses her lips together, quite possibly relishing the amazing taste of their finest concoction.

Tsunade's hand slamming against the surface of the table catches everyone by surprise (including the servants that stand aligned to the wall in case of anything).

"This had been held back for far too long," Tsunade starts, "and I think you know what I mean."

Gaara nods.

Hinata feels the growing rush of goosebumps settling on her skin.

"It's one thing uniting our villages for the means of peace, but it is another presenting you with an eligible bride."

Gaara takes his eyes away from the older woman's direction and sees Hinata tense in her seat, settling the glass of wine as carefully as possible onto the table.

"If you want witnesses, let them come forth."

"Bring Kankuro, Baki and Temari to the dining room," Gaara murmurs an order.

Just with that order, the servants scramble and rush through every entryway.

"Why does a Hyūga present herself to me," starts Gaara, completely aware that his witnesses are yet to arrive. "There are other powerful women that are eligible to be my bride."

The way he speaks makes his stomach convulse in disgust. He is not interested in marrying, but rather interested in ending a prolonged war between both powerful villages.

"The Byakugan is something not many pass by so easily," Tsunade replies. "With your genes and hers combined, imagine the possibilities of a strong heir."

Of all things Tsunade brings up sex into the conversation.

Gaara's hand twitches slightly.

"And the head of the clan agrees to this proposition?" Gaara murmurs. "Your eldest daughter is presented to me in this fashion, Hiashi Hyūga. Aren't you afraid of the rumors spread about my demonic properties? Our children— _your_ grandchildren will come out like me."

Hiashi knows this isn't the plan. Hinata is supposed to slay him. She is supposed to end his life and give the signal of the deed having been done. Overtaking the village is a second matter that must be discussed, but sacrificing his daughter's happiness comes into the play as well.

"We have heard stories of your justice," Hiashi finally starts to say, "we are aware of the influences your father had driven to you. We see that you are different."

Surely he must be lying, Gaara thinks, though he cannot argue and start a new debate.

"I am humbled by your statement," Gaara says. "But I do not see why this means sacrificing your daughter to marry me."

"This is to not only bring peace," Tsunade starts. "This is a unification. Hinata Hyūga is from my village. You marrying her with the blessing of her fair and mine make us all equals. I see you no less, no more than how you'd see me. We will become allies."

Gaara nods, though he is still unsure of the idea.

"Kazekage-sama," a servant mutters suddenly. "We weren't able to—"

"It doesn't matter now," Gaara says. "What we need them for most importantly is the contract signing."

Tsunade's right brow twitches.

 _A contract?_

Hiashi shoots her a glance. He is thinking the same.

With this Hinata feels more uneasy. What ever is held in that contract will torment them later. The assassination plan must work, otherwise the ordeal will ignite something much bigger than senseless violence between both villages.

This contract could be the key to start a war if their part of the game isn't played right.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

The first time I was about a quarter done with the chapter, and my dumb *** accidentally deleted the chapter by refusing to save the edited document. Major face-palm moment! Especially because this chapter was meant to be longer, too. (Sighs.)

Anyway, I hope you liked reading the chapter! Your comments/reviews are awesome as always :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 07-05-15]


	5. Wavering the Mind

**Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** The night is crowded with unrest, though some moments are bitter-sweet. While Tsunade and Hiashi bicker about the possibilities of a failed mission, Hinata wanders the halls.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Five -**

 _Wavering the Mind_

"He said we'd have to sign a contract," Hiashi hisses. "I don't remember that being part of the plan."

Hinata winces as if she's been hit with something—pain, humiliation, or frustration.

They've been arguing for the past ten minutes since they left the dining hall and got into Tsunade's guest room. It's a lot larger than Hinata's with a complete living room just in front of the bed, and even a small working area at the corner with a large desk. The sheets are not red, nor are they silk. They are made of some practical material and are in the familiar shades of green that match her robes. Hinata had come to see this quite well, and she wonders if that was supposed to mean something for her specifically.

For a while she'd been listening to them whisper their uneasy thoughts about the marriage. Hiashi had suddenly become protective of her, and Hinata can only clasp her hands at his sudden disapproval. His caring nature had unfolded itself a little too late. They're here now, and for the sake of both villages there is nothing they can do to cancel the proposal.

"We shouldn't have agreed to this," Tsunade-sama murmurs and drags her hand across her face and over her hair.

"Couldn't we just have proposed a treaty without this?"

Tsunade shoots Hiashi a glance. "You know why this thing was essential, Hiashi. In a treaty, both villages must sacrifice something. It's been done before—the sacrifice could either be the leverage of our soldiers, or the execution of someone that had done them harm. A lot of our people had tried to slay their predecessors, including you. They could demand your heads and I wouldn't be able to refuse."

Hinata watches her sit down at the edge of a chair as she bites the nail of her thumb. The woman is as concerned as she is about this whole situation. At least she can finally think they didn't do this on without a care for her feelings.

"You've been quiet," Hiashi murmurs to Hinata.

She lowers her gaze to her fingers and shrugs. "I can't object. I'm a tool, remember?"

It is then when she glares at both The Hokage and Hiashi Hyūga. The both of them could see the irritation in her eyes. It's the same look of impassiveness presented in her face that all formidable ninja of their village come to present… But those eyes… They are not as ominous as the infamous eyes of the Uchiha clan; however, they are the lightest of grey, or maybe violet. People had often described them as the eyes of a lifeless being, and tonight Tsunade and Hiashi can see how well that description fits Hinata's profile.

The eyes that bare the iconic Byakugan show nothing but lifelessness. They had truly done it… This is what breaks Hinata Hyūga.

"Hinata—"

"Please excuse me," she murmurs, almost ignoring Tsunade-sama's try for compassionate words.

"I'd like to get some rest…"

"Yes," they both answer in unison.

They watch her walk out of the room without turning back to see them. When the door shuts closed, Hiashi sinks into his chair and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"She hates me," he says. "My brother would have done a better job as the clan leader…"

"We shouldn't let personal matters get in the way of successfully completing our mission."

"I gave him my daughter," he says.

"Not completely," Tsunade says. "When we read the contract tomorrow, I'll make sure we can find a loophole that won't enact unnecessary violence once the deed is done."

"They cannot be easily fooled."

"Their council members are divided. Some oppose him, while others don't. We'll find a way. We always do. Shikaku won't arrive until dawn. The man is a genius… He'll figure something out."

* * *

Gaara steps off the balcony when a chill licks his spine. The breeze carries on softly against his skin, but it's that nagging sensation of regret of his past sins that keeps him on toe. Surely the agreement of forcefully marrying a woman he hardly knows counts as a new sin.

But he could object.

No. He can't.

Kankuro, along with all the council members have all agreed that she'd be the key to uniting both villages. As if the Byakugan were so precious… They have gotten by hundreds of years without the use of a cheating eye. But Gaara knows too well that his people have always been greedy and lusted for power beyond the limits of what a human can withstand.

He, like the handful of others that carry unimaginable strengths of supposed beasts do not need a cheating trait. If he could, all that power could be summoned with a flick of his wrist. If he stood against thirty, they could all be wiped away from existence in a matter of seconds.

 _Shukaku._ The One-Tailed beast. A demon.

They call him as such because people don't believe he really has such a thing living within him, so they compare him to the one-tailed beast. It's supposed to be a foolish legend told since the start of Sunagakure's construction, but the legend must be true. How can a single human being be as evil as he?

He makes his way down the hall, hoping to get a good night's rest tonight for tomorrow's early rise. The sound of quiet footsteps alarms his ears. A strange buzzed feeling rushes to his head. The energy, or so-called _chakra_ he feels pulsate around his entire being reminds him of _her._ His strides become shorter the slower he walks. He'd like to verify if it is her walking through the hall alone tonight. Where are the guards? Why isn't she being escorted?

The sight of her swaying, long black hair verifies his theory. Hinata Hyūga's eyes widen as she stops completely in the middle of the hallway. She joins her hands together in a shy manner before ultimately sliding them down to her thighs.

Hinata bows to him again, making Gaara's eyes widen. _Why does she insist on doing that?_

"S-sorry," she stammers and straightens her posture again.

"Can't sleep?" he murmurs. His voice is a radiant vibration that hums into her ear.

Her cheeks spread that familiar hue of red over to her nose.

"No… Not really. I was just wandering… I'm sorry."

Gaara furrows his brows. Was she really apologizing for wandering his halls at night?

"If you are to be my wife, then you shouldn't apologize for your own curiosity."

He catches her thick, bottom lip quiver suddenly, and Gaara realizes that he had frightened her.

' _If you are to be my wife_ '? _Are you insane?_ he thinks and clears his throat. How should he correct his choice of words now?

"Would you like to join me?" he questions.

 _To your bedroom?_ he taunts himself and comes to the conclusion that perhaps he really had gone crazy.

She seems hesitant. Perhaps she thought the same…

"To walk the halls, I mean," he continues, trying to alleviate the awkward tension and perhaps unwelcomed thoughts. "I can give you a tour since I had no time to do so when you first arrived."

She looks unsure. Perhaps she'd feel safer if her father joined, or—

"That would be nice," she says suddenly.

He blinks at her. So she agreed?

"Have you looked out your window?" he questions as he gestures in front of them. This is the best he can do to start a conversation. He could show her the garden first. Women love flowers, and such, right? (Though Temari had always been so indifferent towards such things.) They begin their walk side-by-side each other, heading down a flight of stairs.

"I didn't pay attention," she answers honestly. She had been more intrigued by the interior of the room.

"There is a reason why we picked that room for you, Hinata-sama," he says. "The window overlooks the garden."

She looks at him. The man is facing forward, not exactly looking at her. But when he shifts his eyes to meet her way, she lowers her gaze.

"What's in the garden?" she questions.

"Our garden is special," he explains. "In Suna it's hard to plant anything with all the sand, wind and dry air. But we made it work somehow. It was my father who wanted it done for my mother…"

Recalling such a story made his heart convulse. His old man made it seem as if he were truly in love with his mother, but he wouldn't know. She died moments after he had been born. He has only seen her face through pictures. He'd rather not think of her. It makes him want to cry because he had no memory to share. But in a way he is also relieved… He cannot miss her either.

He seems saddened. Hinata involuntarily places a hand on his and squeezes, just like she does when her close friends are sad, or troubled.

Gaara tenses beneath her touch, but he does not pull away. This might be the first time he isn't hesitant of a woman's touch.

Suddenly she lets her hand drop, leaving his skin at the mercy of the cool air around them. She had been so warm... So reassuring.

"Sorry," she says. "You just looked… _sad_ about something."

A single corner of his mouth curls up to smile only briefly. Her eyes were only able to see it for just a small moment… Maybe he didn't really smile, and it was all part of her imagination.

"Thank you," he says.

He was vulnerable for just a while. Hinata could easily see that Gaara was just as human as any other person. Her chest feels heavy… Can she really go through with the plan?

They continue their walk through various halls until they finally find the doors by the courtyard hidden within the territory of the Kazekage's palace. Further down the empty plane of the yard is an oasis full of life. The moonlight shines from an angle, giving the entire area a bright nightlight beneath the crowding of stars in the sky. Hinata blinks at the sight the peach trees growing nearby. Their aroma is quite strong, and sweet. Her eyes drift over from the peach trees to the intricate statues hidden behind the rose bushes.

She forgets about where she is. The garden is similar to the one at home, but every single petal of the flowers here are intact.

Gaara follows behind her, his right hand clasping his left wrist behind his own back. He watches her curiously. Why did he choose to bring here here this late at night? Her father would worry… Keeping her out here won't be a smart move on his behalf.

There is an interesting statue of a woman just up ahead. Impressive details of streaks of her shoulder-length hair are engraved into the white marble. Even the fine lines of the creases in her face are as clear as any real woman. Her neck is elegantly long, though it is covered by more of the marbled stone with what seems to be her scarf. She is solemnly smiling down at her hands which appear in the most generous way: the right placed right over the center of her chest, just above her bosoms while the other is detailed with her middle and index finger only barely joining the thumb. The ring and pinky finger stay spaced away from the others in an elegant manner. Hinata is certain the hand was detailed this way to make it seem as if she was holding something; however, the statue can only grasp the air.

Her eyes drift away from the hands, though it itches that curious side of her brain as she progresses downward to the figure of this statue. The intricate designs of her dress are similar to what most women in Suna wear—a long, simple dress robe.

Her ear only catches the small flicker of sound coming from Gaara's footing. She turns to face him and watches as he nestles a white rose that had only barely come in bloom between the fingers of the statue. That sad look etches across his face once more, and Hinata instantly remembers what Gaara had told her about this garden. It was a garden constructed for his mother.

"We're currently standing in the heart of the garden," he says. "This statue represents her… My mother that is."

She dips her brows and looks on at the statue sadly. She was made to look down to the flower with a genuine smile...

"I didn't know her, but I'm thankful for not knowing her… Otherwise I would miss her as much as my siblings."

His voice carries tremor, though only the sharpest listeners could catch this.

"My father wasn't one who would be so merciful to anyone, but from what I heard… He really did love his wife."

 _Even with all those yielding mistresses of his,_ he thinks hatefully.

"Do you mind if I ask for her name?" Hinata says. Her voice is a mere whisper, though Gaara heard every word.

Without hesitation, he mutters, " _Karura_."

"Karura," she repeats.

* * *

He didn't expect to think of his mother tonight, nor did he expect himself to lead Hinata to the most intimate spot of the palace. But he saw the bewilderment in her eyes and he cannot say he didn't enjoy it. To watch her see in awe the array of flowers, roses and fruit trees growing every which way was a sweet reminder of the humanity within every single person alive.

"You'll get yourself into trouble," he hears Temari mutter.

She had entered his study without permission again… _Where are those guards?_

Gaara looks away from the table. His eyes were randomly fixated on the brown surface of his desk for sometime. He blinks and sees Temari standing by the doorway with her arms crossed in that particular way that follows scolding.

The Kazekage had always felt assured with his older sister. While Kankuro was the one he'd run to for help on certain things, it was Temari who he had felt most protected with. Whether he had been too unkind with her, it didn't matter… Temari always made sure he was safe. Perhaps it could have been the order of his father when he was still alive. But that theory was debunked when he died, and Gaara was attacked verbally by some members of the council that always contradicted his father's opinions. Temari was there to support him.

"The Hyūga Princess isn't your wife yet, so stop escorting her without her father's permission," she says, smirking.

Gaara leans back against his chair and crosses his arms this time. "How would you know?"

"On-duty shinobi that scout the area spotted you taking her to the courtyard."

Her wink is enough to let him know she is thinking unnecessary things.

"I gave her a tour of the palace," he says (though he had started and concluded the tour in the garden). "Besides, you know how I feel about women."

" _Whores_ ," Temari corrects him. "I know what you feel about them… But what about normal women with normal jobs?"

"I never had interest," he says.

Temari gives him a nervous smile. "How about, hm—um… How about _men_?"

Gaara pinches the bridge of his nose. This had not been the first time people have questioned his sexual interests.

"Temari," he warns. "I've just never been interested… You know how our father kept me busy."

Temari wrinkles her nose at that. She had caught him slaying a member of the council once on his father's behalf.

"I wanted to ask you something about this unification of both villages, Gaara."

He nods which gives her a cue to proceed.

"How could we unite two villages when we cannot stop our own civil war?"

"What civil war?" Gaara mutters.

"Our own council members have targeted you once, and they will keep doing it. They will also target the Hyūga Princess if they wish to, you know. You know Baki found someone dead outside of the village, Gaara? He was a council member who voted for your ascend… An hour ago they discovered another body of someone who opposed you."

Gaara laces his fingers as he leans over the desk again. "Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Baki and Kankuro are trying their best to conceal what happened until the Hokage and her people leave."

"And you can tell this was done by our own people because…?"

"The engravings in the kunai the murderers used."

She pauses for a while. He sees her facial expression transition from a serious politician's mask, to the one he knows well—the solemn look of a worried sister.

"I'm afraid they'll kill you," she says. "I asked Baki to remove the opposing group, but he told me that would just add onto the pile of reasons to hate you… Besides… The citizens believe they're safe with them monitoring you. It's ridiculous if they knew how dangerous these people are."

She steps forward, pressing her fists against the surface of the table and eyes him carefully.

"This stupid unison between the villages will end us, Gaara!" she exclaims. "That Hyūga leader will stop at nothing to keep his daughter safe, you know. And let us say that she gets killed… Don't you think that will end our agreements with the village? They'll think you plotted this, just like when those Konoha ninja were slain by our opposers!"

"There is nothing I can do," Gaara says. "The entire council voted for the marriage to Hinata Hyūga. The Byakugan is—"

"Too important, yes I know… But if the opposers voted for this, don't you think they're planning something? _Use your damn brain, Gaara!_ No matter how much it fucking kills you inside, think like our father did and act like him, too! He did what it took to keep our family alive—"

"And now he's dead!" snaps Gaara. "I know you're worried, but they all fear me, Temari. They're afraid of what I can do to them if they try to lay a finger on the people who are close to me. They've seen me do it, too. They know what I can do to them."

"Fear is only going to corner those dogs. And you know what cornered dogs do, don't you? They _bite_. They _will_ fight back. And the best way to fight back is to ruin our political agreements."

She leans closer to him and glares at him in the eye.

"Something will slip, and then they'll make their moves. I never liked Father's tactics, but getting rid of them is the only way—"

"I'm not going to kill people of our village anymore. I can't let our father's spirit command us anymore."

Temari furrows her brows. "You're so stubborn!"

"And so are you, Sister," he murmurs. "But please believe in me."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed reading the fifth chapter :) More about the characters' pasts will come to the light soon.

Thank you so much for your enjoyable reviews and comments! I appreciate every single one of them :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Friday 07-10-15]


	6. Decisions

**Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** The conference progresses. While both sides debate on the well being of those who are involved in this treaty, Gaara's loyalty is tested. Patches of Gaara's past are revealed.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Six -**

 _Decisions_

Tsunade's eyes scan the pages thoroughly, though her eyes simply land on those areas that highlight her interest. And Gaara watches carefully as the older woman shifts in her seat countlessly as she reads. Her glasses have gotten annoyingly close to the tip of her nose, and he can only furrow his brows and look the other way.

More Konoha ninjas have gathered. Only those whom Gaara believes have earned great honor to be I here—they were mostly jōnin. He recognizes Kakashi Hatake, the mysterious man that covers the lower half of his face with an unnecessary mask. His hair is almost as odd as his slouchy appearance before his superiors, but Gaara has heard great things about him… That could explain why many of his own soldiers have gathered to keep a close eye on Hatake.

The others who have joined this signing are Shikaku Nara, Kurenai Yūhi and Asuma Sarutobi. While he doesn't know much about the woman, Gaara had come to know of Asuma Sarutobi from his late father. He, like many others in the council have known him to be a formidable ninja. Konoha is very dependent of him, which is why Gaara was once tasked to kill him. He refused to take on the mission, of course, and heard reports that Asuma had defeated the others who have been sent on behalf of his father.

There is nothing to be said about Shikaku, other than he is a greater man and should have probably been the one on the Hokage's chair. He is awfully intelligent and skilled… He, like many of the others has been targeted for assassination.

At the memory of his past, Gaara contains the urge to smirk. Of course Tsunade would bring ninja that despise this village… She brought targets here to test their trust.

His eyes drift from the seats before him to those beside him. Baki seems irritated, though the old man had always seemed that way. Temari is fidgeting with the cap of a pen, while Kankuro dares to glare at the others from where he sits. The others of the council have become restless with Tsunade's slow reading, but Gaara cannot blame her—everything must benefit the both villages. He had read the documents thoroughly himself, and he knows that woman would question every aspect of those sinful pledges.

The only paragraph that seemed to excite him the most were the promises that must be kept for when he and Hinata wed. One more page to flip, and Tsunade will read that part, too.

When the papers shift against each other at the turning of the page, Gaara tugs annoyingly at the collar of his shirt. Somehow all of this quietness that had bestowed in the conference room makes the air more dense. He presses his lips together as he sees the Hokage's earthy eyes scan the words on the page hurriedly.

Suddenly she adjusts her spectacles over the bridge of her nose properly and sighs.

"The content within the contract sounds promising; however, your side asks for too much," she mutters distastefully and settles the thick documents down on the table. "I am not delivering to you the ninja that have been mentioned. This is a treaty signing for no more bloodshed, not a time to decide which of my shinobi will be condemned to die by your hands."

Gaara's lips part to speak, but Baki is the one who interferes:

"Blood for blood," he murmurs.

"Then give us those who have done the most damage to our people," Tsunade snaps and leans over to the table.

"I don't think you'd like for me to give names."

Baki raises a brow.

"Give us a list and we will make our decision from there," Kankuro interjects.

Temari looks to Gaara as he looks to her. She furrows her brows and mouths carefully, 'war has no end.'

To this Gaara looks away and sighs, listening to Tsunade speak his name carefully.

"Would you give yourself to my command?" she says. "Of all your ninja, you, their superior, have done more damage to my people."

The members of the Suna council murmur among themselves. Gaara could already imagine them willingly pushing him off his position to be whisked away to the Hokage.

But the blonde woman laughs at them and shakes her head.

"The answer would be _no_. It irritates me how much the council has come to make these decisions without your spoken word, _Kazekage_."

Gaara drags his wet tongue over his dry lips as he lifts his gaze to meet Tsunade's. And now he can see why she does so well as the leader of their village. Shikaku could have easily ended this meeting; however, Tsunade is not kind, she is not brittle, nor is she merciful. The woman is trying to bestow fear upon the others, and to him for the means of their safety. Her intentions are to be satisfied with having authority over this treaty.

Gaara reaches for the document that sits under the Hokage's nose and finds the page that explicitly names all the shinobi of her village who have been wanted. Without further hesitation, he rips the page from the packet, crumbles it, and tosses it to one of the members of the council, letting it humorously bump his head to land once more on the table in front of him.

"My intentions were not those," Gaara says. "It is true what you have said, Hokage. We are not here to prolong our violent actions towards each other. We are here to make peace. I once announced that I would be different from my father. I know I cannot atone for my past actions so easily, or _ever_. If you seek justice, then you can have me, that is if my people wish to push me towards your sharpened blade."

Tsunade's eyes widen slightly at the man's honesty. Is he seriously surrendering himself in his own home?

Shikaku furrows his brows, though he is not displeased. This might be the first time someone of great superiority had offered himself. He, like the other jōnin who have come here watch on curiously as the council members nervously share glances.

"Are you willingly surrendering your body to us?" Shikaku mutters, breaking the silence with a heavier burdening question.

"For the means of peace," Gaara responds.

Temari is uneasy. She had once worried that Gaara would be killed by the hand of her own people, but now he is willingly offering himself to the others. How can she let him?

"Your honesty is quite touching," Tsunade says. It is uncertain whether she is teasing him, or not.

"I somehow feel like I can trust our partnership, Kazekage. I do not wish to continue spilling blood. We will not take your life. We are your guests, and you have been nothing but trying, kind and humble."

Gaara nods. Was this a test of trustworthiness all along?

"Let's move on," Baki mutters.

Gaara looks over to Temari, who lightly smiles at him. This is not the best approach; however, it is one that can seam in new friendships.

"The matter of the marriage is this," Tsunade says. "The treaty is done for if something happens to the bride."

At the change of subject, Kurenai's posture immediately changes. She becomes much more awake, and her fist trembles beneath the table with an intention to personally attack Hiashi who had offered Hinata to this man. Humble, kind, or not—Hinata cannot be involved in this.

"If you can easily understand the rules of how this usually works," a council member murmurs.

Gaara recognizes the voice too easily. This man has never liked Gaara to begin with.

"Usually the bride becomes property of the groom," he concludes.

"Hinata Hyūga is a respected ninja," Kurenai interferes. "You cannot title her as property."

"And who are you to interject, Kurenai Yūhi?" he snaps. "Our customs in this village are much different than yours. If she marries Kazekage-sama, she becomes a person of Sunagakure. She is property, just like you are to Konohagakure."

Kurenai clenches her jaw.

She feels Asuma's large hand grip her wrist under the table. When she looks to see him, the man shakes his head slightly, and mouths, 'Give it time.'

"Whatever happens to Hinata-sama under our care becomes no concern to any of you after she weds the Kazekage."

"Furthermore," another starts to say, "If any harm comes to the Kazekage by the hands of Hinata Hyūga, or your people, the treaty is automatically broken and we answer with armed forces."

Tsunade shifts her eyes to Shikaku.

"Whether she is property, or not, she was born in Konohagakure. If something were to happen to her, we will answer the same," Shikaku mutters.

The council members turn their faces to Baki, who sits beside Gaara with laced fingers over the table.

"If anything were to happen to the two in a matter of three months into their marriage, then the treaty will be finished."

Tsunade scoffs. "They are not objects. Our Hyūga cannot have warranty."

"Nor can my brother, the Kazekage," Temari snaps. "Excuse my rudeness, but I would like to make a proposition. That the Hokage assign ninja to keep Hinata Hyūga safe for those three months. If that is one way to ensure her safety—"

"That idea is not a bad one," Tsunade murmurs.

Temari smirks. "But it will be trouble. Our people, you see, do not do well with outsiders, and nor will yours. We like being vigilant. If for any reason Hinata returns to her home village, she will be escorted by our ninja. She cannot leave their sight. Once she is married to Gaara, she is Sunagakure property, just like our council member mentioned."

Tsunade presses her lips. This signing is not going any way she had planned. And Shikaku is as stumped as everyone else… So far there have not been any loopholes to turn the tables on them without their questioning.

"Fine," Shikaku mutters. "Three months of protection."

But just three months? Hiashi's body feels numb. Could he really let Hinata go through with this?

"The thing we are concerned about are your opposers, Kazekage-sama," Kakashi suddenly interferes. "We have heard stories of the threats that drift against you many times. This is why have become so concerned of Hinata's safety."

Gaara nods, remembering Temari's previous ramblings and troubles. She had commented on the woman's safety before, too, and even asked him not to go through with this ridiculous treaty… But even after he had contemplated many times about hating such an ordeal, he had come to meet her. She is kind, she is beautiful, and overall she is understanding of many things.

As greedy as it may seem, Gaara can't let that pass by. It isn't her Byakugan he is interested in like the others, but more so on the woman who held his hand to soothe is hidden sorrows.

Gaara gulps, realizing that his silence had lasted far too long, and says, "That had become my concern as well. But my people have only targeted me, and I think they won't dare touch her. This treaty benefits both of our villages, and targeting Hinata Hyūga would be a disaster. We do not want war. If they have grudges against me, then let them be held unto me."

His eyes lift from the Konoha ninja, to the council members standing to the right. Those are the men who have often targeted his head. The cold glare is a dare.

' _I dare you,_ ' he seems to say with those cold eyes. ' _I. Dare. You._ '

Their eyes lift from his, and at that moment Gaara feels triumphant. He inhales deeply. Feeling the air fill his lungs as relief overcomes his senses (even if it would only last for such a short while). At this point, the overwhelming feeling to smile dictates his being, though he suppresses it. No… He is far from being victorious against them now.

"And you are willing to put your life in the line for my daughter?" Hiashi murmurs.

"I said I would like to be different from my father," Gaara says. "So, yes."

There are murmurs coming from all directions of the conference room. With this, Baki demands a fifteen-minute recess to be taken. The time is short and surely slipping from their grasps.

* * *

 **Fifteen Years Ago**

 **August 21** **st**

There were strange sounds coming from the conference room. Gaara knew too well not to meddle into his father's affairs. But his curiosity always struck harder than his obedience. Temari and Kankuro were heavy sleepers, and often took their time away from him for reasons he couldn't comprehend. His caretaker had often told him that he was different from his siblings, and different from the rest of the children in the village. It was an odd thing. No one really liked him, but he wondered if it was because of the rumors he had heard.

'Your daddy is a bad man,' they'd say. Temari would shrug to it as if the accusation wasn't something to worry about. Kankuro; however, often argued against those terrible things and even brought his own jutsu to the mix of the argument.

"Young Gaara," he heard someone mutter behind him.

The voice startled him. When he turned to face who it was, he had realized he didn't completely deceive the guard standing by the door outside his bedroom. The young boy lightly smiled with sincerity.

"Your father will have my head if he realizes that you're wandering the halls this late at night," he murmured. The man's eyes narrowed, but he never had the courage to glare directly into his eyes.

"Sorry," Gaara muttered.

"Did you need something? Should I wake up—"

"It's nothing," he said.

"Then I should take you back to your bed chamber."

Gaara nodded, and annoyingly took the hand of the older man. It was an awkward situation. He didn't really like it when he held hands with anyone, especially him. The guard was always trying to be gentle, and he had seen such a thing… But the way his eyes averted his gaze made the young boy sad… Had he done something? Why won't they look at him?

"Where's Father?"

"The Kazekage has an important business meeting."

"Can I say goodnight to him?"

"Not at the moment, Gaara," he muttered. "You know how flustered your father gets when he's busy and bothered."

A prolonged grunt rumbled Gaara's ears, and he turned back around to face the end of the staircase.

"What was that?"

"That isn't something you should be concerned about. Come. You need to sleep."

Gaara furrowed his brows as he followed the guard's orders. It's funny how even he is his superior when Gaara had often been called a 'young master,' or something of sorts… He followed him through confusing array of hallways up until the very last one where his door displayed his entry. His father had told him he'd have to move in with his uncle Yashamaru soon. He wouldn't know why about why his father came to that decision, but he was content. After all, Yashamaru was someone whom he respected… That man was very kind to him.

"Go on and get some rest," the guard said.

Gaara nodded and bid him good night.

And when the doors closed behind him, Gaara waited behind it until the guard left his post for a few minutes. A break perhaps… So he cracked the door open to see if he was anywhere near and smiled when there was no trace of him. He slipped out, careful to close the door with a gentle pull and ran back the direction towards the conference room.

As he traveled down the flight of stairs. The strange grunts became much louder, and louder. They sounded as if someone was in deep pain, and his body felt the cold trails of goosebumps prick his flesh. The conference room had been left open just a tiny bit… It was enough for Gaara to peer through without any trouble.

His eyes came to see the worst of things. They watered at the sight of his own father taking a kunai against a man's own cheek. He dragged it over the skin, letting the tortured emit an elongated scream the deeper the iron had been pushed against him. There was a sigh of perhaps relief, maybe a muffled horror when his father stopped.

"I'm going to ask you again," he heard his father speak. "Why are you targeting my son?"

The man who had been cut was pushed down against a wooden chair and all that came out if his mouth were strange babbles that made no sense. He had often shouted the name of his father.

 _"_ _Rasa please it wasn't me!"_

But his father couldn't listen to what he had to say, so he struck his injured cheek with the back of his hand.

"Give him the sixth cut…"

" _Wait! Stop!_ "

Three other men emerged from the shadows and had begun that sixth cut. Gaara, horrified, bit his lip to keep himself from screaming to his father to end the torture of that man. And what had he meant about targeting a son? Was it Kankuro? Did a parent from those bullies finally complained about Kankuro's violence?

"Gaara!" he heard his father snarl.

The young boy gasped at the face of horror when the door flung open, revealing the vulnerable boy in his sleepwear. He shouldn't have come.

'Your daddy is a bad man,' they had said.

And they're right. Those kids Kankuro had beaten had been right all along.

 _He's bad._

 _He's bad._

 _He's bad._

 _Bad man._

 _A bad man._

"You wanted to slay my son?" Rasa snapped. "Look at him. You're a _fucking_ coward."

Gaara's tears could no longer be contained when they drifted over the white marbled floor that have been stained with crimson-shaded blood.

"You fear what's inside of him, huh?" Rasa murmured. "He doesn't know what he even has."

Rasa waved his hand towards himself, prompting Young Gaara to scuffle towards his own father. The man who's face he reflects looked down at him as he handed him the kunai.

"Cut him, Gaara. He tried to kill you."

Gaara's eyes widened. _He wanted to what?_

"He wanted to take you away from me, Gaara," Rasa said. "It's only right to cut him as punishment."

"I—I don't—"

" _Do it_. Kankuro wouldn't hesitate… Your sister wouldn't either. _So cut him._ "

Gaara's small hands trembled as it held the kunai firmly. Would he do it? _Could_ he do it? The man had been held against his will in a chair as his own father cut him…

"He wanted to kill you."

Gaara gulped as his father continued his statement.

"He wanted to ruin our family," Rasa said.

"You're really making your son be a demon like you, eh? A _demon! A demon!_ "

" _No_!"

Gaara's screech had been a surprising one, and the way his hand connected to the kunai that dug into the chest of the tormented man even more so.

"You killed him," Rasa murmured.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"… _ara_ —"

His eyes remain transfixed on a random spot on the table.

" _Gaara_ —"

He doesn't seem to be looking at anything in particular.

"Kazekage-sama!"

Baki's voice broke through, making the redhead shake himself loose from unwelcomed memories. He pinches his nose, sighing.

"Are you alright, Kazekage-sama?" Baki murmurs.

"I'm fine," Gaara says. "I'm… Fine."

"The meeting is about to commence in six more minutes."

"Understood," Gaara replies.

Baki nods, feeling uneasy by Gaara's silence. Now would be a perfect time to have his siblings around. At least they know what to say when their superior is this silent about something…

"Baki," Gaara murmurs. "Do you remember that night when I first killed a man?"

Baki's body tenses. Why would he want to talk about such a thing now?

"I was five years old," Gaara says. "Surely you'd remember. Is that when my father decided I should be disposed of?"

Baki gulps. "I—I don't really recall."

"You can't lie to me. Not really…"

"Then, yes… Er, actually your father was a complicated man. We felt your chakra rise. It was unbelievable. What had probably scared him was that he knew you were gentle at that anything, you would have protected that other man, and not your father." Baki clears his throat slightly. "If anything, your father though of you as a threat."

Gaara removes his hand from his face and lightly sighs.

"Am I still the bigger demon, Baki?"

The older man presses his lips together. "I wouldn't know how to answer such a thing."

"It's a simple question, Baki."

"You were manipulated for a long time, Kazekage-sama. If anything, your father was a monster."

Gaara furrows his brows. "Have I become the same?"

"No," he mutters flatly. "No."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Interesting things will come soon!_

 _Thank you so much for your awesome support by favoriting/following/reviewing this fic! You guys are the best :)_

 _\- FoF_

 _[Last Updated: Friday 7-17-15]_


	7. Fated

Sorry for the delay of the chapter update! Updates will be every two weeks on a Friday, or Sunday from now on since I lead a very busy schedule nowadays. Thank you so much for your patience!

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** The dangerous mission begins.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Seven -**

Fated

"You know what to do. The marriage is temporary; it's only temporary. You live with them for three months, and within those three we will gather information, okay? And then you do it—you kill him."

"I am sure Hinata understands the plan, Hokage-sama," Kurenai murmurs. "She's probably repeated that fucking scenario in her mind since she got here."

"Hinata is capable of doing this. Her feminine charms—"

"Does this mean she'll have to consummate their marriage?" Hiashi says, interrupting Tsunade.

Hinata's cheeks slightly redden at the idea. She's been sitting in the middle of Tsunade's room for thirty minutes. The treaty had been looked over, processed and approved. Within a month, or so, Hinata would no longer be a shinobi of Konoha. She would be here, residing within the dangerous walls of the Kazekage's home as his bride.

Hinata turns her head to look at her father. His tough exterior makes it seem as though he hardly would care if the Kazekage would do her any harm, but his eyes speak for his true feelings, or so, at least she'd like to think so. One thing is for sure, his confidence towards this plan had come to slowly diminish. The man seems slightly off—more irritated than usual.

As they speak, Hinata remains quiet and vacant. The shock of going throw with this plan is unshakeable. It grants access to things she doesn't want to think about. Are her friends informed of the plan, or will they assume her feelings had changed? What will Naruto think?

Shikaku squats before her, hands clasped. His lips are moving, but she doesn't listen—she chooses not to. This is her father's fault. This is the Hokage's fault.

"…during the night time," she hears him say. "You slay him."

"Poison is most effective," Tsunade murmurs.

"Taste-testers are at his disposal, if I remember correctly. Poison isn't the best tool," Kakashi says. Hinata doesn't need to turn her head to see him lazily leaning against the wall to the far left side of the room.

"Poison kills too slowly, anyway," Asuma murmurs.

"Very unlikely if I craft it."

"Perhaps, Tsunade-sama, but to craft such an effective thing would take months. It needs to be odor-less, taste-less, and colorless," Kakashi says.

Hinata stands from her chair and begins to walk towards the door. The others watch in silence as she turns the nob.

"When am I supposed to enact my side of the plan?" she asks lowly.

"Within the first week of August. We will have our people waiting," Shikaku says.

"Understood."

"Hinata," Hiashi murmurs.

She turns to see him with an impassive gaze. Her eyes are narrow and colder than they have ever been. The man closes his eyes momentarily before looking at her again. Perhaps he had hoped not to see such a dreadful expression on her face after opening them, but he could only wish for that to be. The only daughter who carries the same physical attributes of her mother is risking her life for such a deed. What would that woman think of him now for sending their daughter off?

He didn't realize she had been standing there, waiting for him to continue. He could apologize for his support of the plan and beg for forgiveness. Or he could tell her that he had always loved her, though it never seemed that way for as long as they could remember.

But he chooses the latter of things because today they stand before each other as comrades, and not family.

"We are leaving at dawn to Konoha."

Her eyebrows dip, but she expected this from him. She sadly nods and walks away without another word. Behind her, she could hear Kurenai-sensei's backlash to the entire room.

Inhaling deeply, Hinata decides that she shouldn't feel so upset. No… She should be used to her father's cold shoulder. This is something many female ninjas had to do. It is the art of seduction… She should please the Kazekage enough to gain his trust… But could she hurt someone in that way, too? The idea is to not get attached, but how could she? The man is to be her husband soon. Could this really save the villages from each other?

The mission started the moment she had been given it. Now that the contract has been settled, her job ultimately begins…

But where would she start?

Gaara inhales the bitter air deeply. The moon shines brightly, prompting his urge to fall asleep, but he cannot. There are too many things running through his mind, and the Hyūga Princess is one of them. She wasn't present during the discussion of the contract, or marriage overall; however, he could easily see that she didn't want to be here. Hinata Hyūga is being forced to be here, and Gaara doesn't know if he wants to cage her.

He had seen her a while back, and only a few times when they were still children, yet used by their villages. The Chunin Exams were inevitable. The plan was to destroy Konoha, but he couldn't keep personal issues astray. The demon that had been noted legendary broke free, and he had waged war against the seemingly innocent. The Hyūga Princess was among the crowd, but she was gone the moment he brought upon the wrath his people were so willing to uphold.

Two days before the small battle ensued, he watched her compete against one of her cousins. From the sidelines like the rest of the onlookers, he watched, perplexed, as the so-named Neji Hyūga mercilessly beat her. Blood spilled from the corner of her lips as clear bruises appeared to shade her porcelain skin, yet he continued his ruthless assault.

But she continued to stand, and as he watched it made bile rise at the base of his throat. For she, a frail girl could stand up to her bully, and he, Gaara, was still bossed around by his father. Like every shinobi, he knew he was a pawn, but Gaara was much different from the others…

 _Shukaku. Shukaku_.

He can repeat that name in his head many times and it is still unbelievable. There is another one just like him in Konohagakure… Would Hinata know who he is?

He lets the robe of his Kazekage uniform drop to the floor, and steps to the side, unwilling to properly set it down elsewhere for his maids to find. Lazily, he drags his shirt over his head and lets it drop beside the robe. With a sigh, his fingers fumble with the belt of his pants.

A small knock at the door doesn't faze him as much, and he clears his throat to speak.

"Come in," he murmurs, assuming the person behind the door is his usual maid that removes the clothes for him… Having her around is unnecessary.

The door behind him creeks slowly, and faint footsteps create a stirring of ominous feelings. Gaara's eyes light up to the sensation that hugs his body. This… This heavenly, light chakra flow warms his senses, but there is something different about it.

It makes him feel _something_ he cannot quite fathom.

He turns to face the approacher, and his eyes widen to find her light eyes looking back at him in the dim moonlight that shines through the windows.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" he stammers, bending over to reach his fallen shirt.

Hinata's cheeks redden slightly, but even so she remains composed. Her eyes narrow, but a playful smile stretches the corners of her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she says. "It's just—I couldn't get to sleep."

Gaara brings his shirt over his head—

"You see," she continues, "I have a lot in my mind."

He brings his arm out of the sleeve—

"So I decided to wander the halls…"

A sudden warmth lands in the middle of his abdomen, and his eyes lift to see how close she had become— _daringly_ close… He could smell the faint scent of lavender radiating from her hair.

"And my senses led me here," she concludes.

Gaara gulps and clasps his strong hand around her wrist. "Hinata-sama, you shouldn't be here…"

Her eyes mark his flesh as she drags her vision over his being, and very slyly, she forces her hand free and plants it on his warm skin again.

"What does it matter if I'm marrying you?" she says.

Her eyes land on his. His heartbeat resumes in that fast speed as a strain looms over his body.

"We just completed a very important meeting," he says. "I don't want your father to think I'm taking advantage of you."

"But you are not," she says. "I'm here on my own free will."

She lets her hand drop and grabs the collar of her sweater with her left hand, and the zipper with the tips of her fingers of her right.

"Don't you want me in here?"

He doesn't hesitate to stop her right hand from moving further down to reveal that she had been wearing nothing else beneath her sweater. Her cleavage is in full sight beneath his gaze, and the flat of her stomach is visible even in the lowest of lights. He tugs gently at the sides of her sweater to cover her completely, and stares darkly into her eyes, though there is a painful longing.

"I don't know what's gotten into your head, Hinata, but it would be best to leave my bedroom. You aren't welcomed in here until you become my wife."

Not a single hint of disappointment appears on her face. She just lightly smiles and takes a large hand into hers. The same squeeze from before is somewhat reassuring—of what, he wouldn't know. She brings his hand up to her face and lightly presses her lips onto the palm.

"Thank you," she says.

"For what?"

"This shows me that I can trust you."

He furrows his brows as he retreats both hands to his side. The solemn smile doesn't leave, and he watches her hastily zip her sweatshirt back up, high to reach the end of the zipper lines. With a bow, she says, "Goodnight, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara watches Hinata rush towards the bedroom door, and in an instant, she vanishes behind it. It takes Gaara a while to process what had happened. He wasn't dreaming this time… Hinata was here and intending to strip her clothes in front of him. It was a compelling gesture, but he couldn't dare to do anything to her… It would have been wrong for she is yet to be his bride.

In the hallway, Hinata looks left, then right. There is no one coming, nor can she sense the presence of any shinobi and night guards. With a tiger seal, Hinata disappears in a cloud of white smoke. And far from the Kazekage's bedroom, Hinata rests her back against the frame of the bed.

A stray tear falls from her chin as more stream down her cheek. It's real. It's all real.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Once again, I am so sorry for the chapter delay -.- I hope you really liked reading this chapter! Just as stated in the summary: the mission begins.

Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I've read your awesome reviews, and they totally made my day! You guys are the best :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 08-02-15]


	8. Thorn Bush

The Seduction updates every two weeks on a Friday, or Sunday. Scheduled updates will be updated late for a short while due to crammed schedules.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** A confusing confrontation is an unforgettable one.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Eight -**

Thorn Bush

Gaara watches the Konohagakure ninja from across the main hall as the members of the council murmur among themselves. His light-blue eyes longer the most on Hinata Hyūga, as fragments of memories from the night before make their way into his head. There was something strange, though alluring about her actions. Gaara is left to wonder whether what she had done, or at least tried to do had been out of character.

Would she have done that to someone else?

He appears in a dream-like state, though he is fully aware of where his feet lead him to. Tsunade p's elbow bumps Hiashi's, and Gaara can only shake that off as a random gesture to watch both he and Hinata.

The young woman's eyes slightly widen as Gaara gestures his hand out to hers.

"You're leaving soon, and I wish to speak with you," he mutters.

As if broken from a daze, Gaara realizes only now what he had done, but it doesn't move him the slightest bit. Yes… He would like to speak with her, and it isn't for the reason of their arranged marriage… No. He wants answers of what occurred last night. No woman had ever felt comfortable alone in his bed chambers, so how come she insisted to be touched by his cold hand?

Hinata turns to look over her shoulder, and her father can only glare in disapproval. Even so, the old man doesn't say a word, which makes her feel a pent-up fury bubble.

"Of course, Kazekage-sama," she murmurs with a soft voice.

Her hand is somewhat smaller in his. She has held his hand before, but it didn't seem this small before.

Excusing themselves, both Gaara and Hinata exit the main hall as they ignore louder murmurs from the people they are leaving behind. Detecting chakra from a distance hasn't always been an easy task, for he, a shinobi with a greatly known reputation for recklessness makes the skill seem hardly necessary. But because of his great powers, the man could feel that the strongest shinobi from Konohagakure were far to reckon with.

And that way, Hinata could truly be alone with him.

They walk through an array of stairs. Hinata, careful with her footing as to not step on his Kazekage's uniform has trouble keeping up with his fast strides, but makes no complaint. When he stops in the middle of the hall, Hinata's face presses up against his back on accident before he could pull her into a room she's never seen.

Quite strangely, the Kazekage had found the quietest and less-sought space within the entire palace in which they could not be disturbed by anyone. It is a large room full of old scrolls and books. The similarity between this library, and the one in the Hokage's private study is astounding, though the difference is the organization of many differently sized books on the highest and lowest shelves.

Hinata is pulled to the middle of the room. She gasps at the sudden forceful movement of her body, but stops herself from getting any closer to the dusty desk in front of her. The horrified glance she gives to Gaara makes the ordeal more frightening.

 _What is he going to do to me?_ she questions, as she slowly turns to meet his curious gaze. Recalling the time of the previous night, Hinata regrets her decision having to use her body to gain his attention.

His hands work their way up to the buttons of the uniform, and one by one, they unclasp. The robe unfolds to reveal his brown vest, that is mostly customarily worn by the underlings of this village, but it is also symbolic for he, one of the most dangerous shinobi cannot be forgotten among the lower ranks.

Those almond-shaped, icy eyes that are profoundly contrasting against the dark makeup watch her as the robe is shrugged off from his shoulders, and tossed aside to an old chair nearby. This was it. This is what Hinata was dreading for the longest time since the report of a new mission. Her body would have to be used as a tool for the village's gain, and she would have to cope until the time of his assassination comes.

With unease, the male slowly walks around the kunoichi, his right hand just covering his lightly-parted lips as he makes his rounds. His eyes look her over—curves of her body forming beneath the form-fitting clothes, eyes glued to the ground as her thick, bottom lip quivers at the sound of his footing. Her dark hair shines even in the lowest lighting, and maintains that silky-smooth appearance. Elegance at its finest is displayed before him. If he could continue to become more engulfed in her beauty, then he would ignore the scent of cold sweat breaking free from her pores.

Hinata-sama is truly afraid.

When he stands behind her, Gaara takes a deep breath, and the scent of dust and old books waver his senses. His eyes never leave her being, and he wonders how she is feeling besides the possibility of fear. That trust she supposedly confirmed last night is all gone now.

But he isn't going to touch her, though he stands so close that his breath grazes against tresses of her long hair, and against her neck, ear, and cheek. The shivers that signal across her skin makes way for an exhilaration she's never felt before, but it is almost not pleasing and questionable. There is a pulsating sensation prompting for her mind to pay attention to, but all Hinata can do is try her best to ignore it as she feels the warmth of his stand behind her press against her back.

And if the room was quieter than ever, the sound of their racing hearts could be heard from their echoes bouncing off the walls.

"The one who entered my chambers wasn't you, was it," Gaara murmurs.

Again, the hot breath travels against her left ear. Hinata needs to bite her bottom lip down to keep herself from gasping aloud. The feeling is almost sinful. She shouldn't feel at all this way—not when her heart is saved for another man.

"Was it a copy?" he mutters. "Because I felt flesh that could be only felt as flesh. A shadow clone, perhaps? That's a really difficult jutsu, if I've heard correctly."

Hinata doesn't answer, which prompts Gaara to continue to speak.

"Why did you really come to my chambers last night?"

She doesn't speak.

"The village I monitor has very strict rules. When I demand an answer, they're delivered. You are my current guest, Hinata. You should think about what your silence could do to you now."

She gulps and turns around to face him. Daring to look into his eyes, Hinata takes a deep breath of her own and licks her drying lips before saying, "To test your trust."

Gaara furrows his brows.

"One of women's biggest fears is to be taken advantage of… I don't want that to happen to me."

"So you _tested_ me? Do I look like a fucking animal to you?"

His glare makes Hinata regret her words. Perhaps she shouldn't have said that; however, the truth behind that lie would get her and the village in trouble. This is the better answer to save herself from this nightmare-fueled mission. This is for the good of their people.

"I'll be honest, Kazekage-sama, at first glance you frighten me."

Her words are as sharp as thorns, and Gaara's brows knit in shame. She's right, of course.

"Just like you're frightening me right now."

Another deep inhale of air is like another pump of courage driving into her system. She stares at him in a familiar glare… Hinata has to be careful, if she should activate her Byakugan with a mixture of conflicting feelings, then others could detect it, and would come running down all the way here to see what is amiss. This could ensue chaos in some form; whether it be the wrath of her father, or the questioning of Hinata's motives.

"I'm not that kind of man," he says.

"Then it will relieve you to know that I won't do it again."

The strain in the glare is fierce that Hinata has to lower her head and close her eyes immediately. Activating the Byakugan in times like these are ridiculous. It took her a while in her early childhood years to perfect the timing of when she should activate it, and how to control the duration. Now, she is acting like a child as the feeling presses on as an urge for a release of energy.

"If you are so afraid of me, Hinata of the Hyūga Clan, then you will be happy to know that even in marriage I won't lay a finger on you without your will. Do you understand me?"

Gaara looks on as Hinata's head remains lowered.

"Please look at me when I talk to you," he mutters.

A strange force looms in the air like a thick cloud. The energy level that suddenly adds onto the air pressure makes the man feel uneasy.

When Hinata looks up to see him, he is surprised to see the strange contortion of her face as the eye prowess of the Byakugan stares him down.

In a low him of a voice, Hinata says, "I understand."

Her eyes immediately close, and Gaara watches on in confusion to how quickly she let all of that energy down. The vein-markings around the temples and eyes vanish as if they have never been, and all that was left is a beautiful face so similar to a doll made of porcelain.

With that, he dismisses Hinata away with a wave of his hand and a gruff, "Go."

She does leave in a rush, ignorant to the fact of her low status as a shinobi versus that of the Kazekage, and perhaps for the first time since her visit, did Hinata forget to bow before exiting.

Through the halls, her eyes fall onto the white marble of the flooring. Her mind wanders with the series of events that had unfolded in her time here, and how long it would be until she returns to become his bride. Until that time, she will master more of her people's assassination techniques. From what had been said in past stories, her father often played a role as an assassin for Konoha on dangerous missions. To take him on as a merciless instructor again since her childhood would be excruciatingly difficult, but useful.

A pressure unlike one she has ever felt presses on against her lower abdomen. Adding to the confusion of what she felt when he had been so close, she runs through the hallways in search for a bathroom. The need to urinate is not there, but rather something else when she enters the needed facilities and locks the door behind her. Her mind is clouded as the strain of her body wanting a release of energy overcomes her senses.

Hinata hooks the waistband of her pants with both of her thumbs and quickly pulls them down. Just over the soft lining of her underwear could she see the small, wet stain of blood. Knitting her brows, she realizes that the time has come, but also continues to ponder over the realization of a sudden arousal as the faint sensation of his warm breath whispers against her ear in a ghostly form.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

As I stated before, expect scheduled updates to be delayed from time to time due to personal reasons, or really cramped schedules. As of now, requests will not be fulfilled if you send one in due to that fact. They will be read; however, I am not sure when I will be able to fulfill your request.

I have created an instagram for a few reasons, and my most noteable ones are for updates on when chapters will be uploaded, small previews of chapters, or just random things! I am under the username ' thefanaticoffandoms ' just the same as in Wattpad. I am also wondering if it would be best to create a facebook/facebook page to allow my readers (who wish to follow me) the same benefit if they don't have an instagram.

Thank you so much for your awesome support through following, favoriting, and commenting/reviewing on this fic! You guys are amazing! :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 8-16-15]


	9. The Unrest

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Conflicts seem never-ending in Sunagakure. Meanwhile, Hinata's training commences.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Nine -**

The Unrest

Her skin was blue, and her face was swollen with a rush of blood. She was found clutching to the kunai that had been plunged into her chest. The girl had been crying. Tear stains marked her cheeks that even a corpse showed more emotion than the people who had tried their hardest to identify her. _Poor girl,_ they said. _So young_ , they said. But their voices were carried in a dreary breath as sweat beads slipped on their foreheads in the undying heat of the summer. They could care less about who she was, and when they finally discovered her identity, the news broke free to the Kazekage of the time.

His three children stood in a uniformed line, from oldest to youngest to the left side of him when a shinobi under his rule came forth and knelt before him. He lowered his head. In a shaky voice he said, 'Her name was Kiyoko Mae,' the 10-year old daughter of Haruo Mae, an opposer of the Kazekage.

It was at that time when the youngest of his children learned the name of the second person he ever killed.

With the revelation of the name, he dismissed his two oldest children and the shinobi from his conference room. The Kazekage walked over to his young son and ruffled his red hair playfully. With a grim smile, the man said, 'Good work, Gaara,' and walked out of the conference room.

The night before Kiyoko Mae's burial, the red-headed child visited the morgue where her body was being kept. He saw how lively she looked with the craftsmanship of the makeup artist. At the age of eight he had committed a crime for his father, but he felt nothing. They wanted to hurt his father and the entire village. This was good for the land.

A shinobi's prized skill mostly depended on talent, whether it be with a kunai, or even their jutsu. His father once told him that deception would be the most prized skill to ever obtain after completing a mission in a dangerous place. So when Kiyoko's father burst into the morgue shouting at the top of his lungs and sobbing, Gaara wrinkled his brows and forced himself to cry.

'Was she your friend?' Haruo asked.

Gaara nodded.

At that time, Gaara looked towards the door and found his father with his arms crossed and a sly smirk on his face. The young boy knew with that look that he had done another good job.

Today Gaara stands over the body of Haruo Mae who opposed his father, but supported Gaara. The sins of his past still go unheard, and for his sake and siblings' sake, Gaara remains quiet. The morgue is a silent place that even his breathing makes no sound. He had been looking at the pale face for a while, trying to decide how much that daughter of his looked like him. They both carried the same slender nose, big eyes and pointy chin. Her dark hair must have been inherited from her mother since his hair was of a light brown. They were such peaceful and cheery people…

Gaara can remember Haruo crying over the body of his child when he was told of her fate. Today he must tell his widowed wife and remaining child of his fate.

"I'm sorry," Gaara murmurs.

He leans close to the corpse's right ear. This might be the only time he will ever confess.

"I am the one who killed your Kiyoko."

He corrects his posture and sighs. The air smells like disinfectants, soap and steel.

"I don't know what else to tell you, Mae, but thank you for your service. Thank you for your support. I wish I could have told you sooner, and I am a terrible man for it. I'm sorry."

The sound of the heavy door opening takes Gaara by surprise. He turns to see Kankuro enter the room with a grim look.

"On that day Father did seem different towards you," he says. "I had an idea of what you might have done, but I didn't think you were capable of killing Kiyoko."

Gaara remains silent.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Kazekage-sama. Your predecessor made me do things for him as well. Even Temari had to bare the burden of killing the fathers of her friends."

Gaara's eyes widen. Temari was capable of anything, but just hearing a confirmation of her crimes for their father's sake seems impossible.

"Haruo knew what you did," Kankuro murmurs. "At first he was with the opposing group, but your determination to bring peace to Sunagakure convinced him that it was Father's doing, and not yours."

Gaara wrinkles his brows and turns back to the steel table where the corpse lies.

"Mae knew?"

"He did. His wife did not."

Gaara's bottom lip trembles with anticipation, and when Kankuro sees his younger brother's hand ball into a fist, he mutters, "Don't you dare confess to his family. Rumors will spread once again about the deadly qualities of the village's leader. Our feud with Konohagakure will not end, and this civil war will escalate and bring the innocent to harm."

Gaara sighs. "I understand."

"Good. We should head back to the conference room, Kazekage-sama. The death of Haruo Mae will be addressed. You know how things are and how things will get…"

"Yes."

His eyes leave the corpse as he turns with a pivot of his heel. With long strides, the young man is led to the back to the palace by Kankuro. Morticians bow their heads to their leader as he walks on by to exit the building. It was only good timing that Gaara confessed without their presence. Even so, after all he has done, deep down he wishes someone would have heard. That alone could have been a spark. He wouldn't mind. The people could kill him, for all he cared. After all, he deserved it.

As if the walls were haunted by his spirit, Gaara can almost hear the praise of his father.

" _You've done well, Gaara,"_ he had said.

"I'm a monster," Gaara counters in a low hum of a voice.

Kankuro cocks his head to his side. "Did you say something?"

Gaara shakes his head. "It's… _nothing_."

* * *

A battle cry lingers in the air as another attack directs towards Hiashi. In swift movement, Hinata's open palm cuts through the air in a powerful move, but it is not enough. She strikes—left, right, left—inching closer to him as she goes. The older male counters the attacks with a simple slap to her hand and strikes once against her right shoulder. The young woman groans lightly. The pain lasts a short while, and then is followed by a sudden numbness. It's a shock wave response to the impact, and her mind wanders to the belief that she has become paralyzed.

Hiashi strikes again, shouting and urging Hinata to move away, but she does not. Her eyes are wide as the strain of the Byakugan ignores the incoming attack of her father and feels the force of his palm digging into her stomach.

The younger woman coughs once, then drops to her knees and expels her breakfast right onto the grass, forgetting her place before the other young Hyūga students that have come to watch her spar with Hiashi. Through the taste of bitterness lingering on her tongue, she can feel the eyes of the others glaring in shame, or perhaps pity to see her lose a fifth time to her aging father.

 _Pathetic,_ they must be thinking of her. _Pathetic._

"Get up. You have more to learn."

"N-No more," Hinata mumbles, clutching to her stomach as a cramp breaks through her abdomen. The numbness in her arm has gone, but there is a slight pinch of pain in the shoulder.

"Hinata—"

"N-No m-more!"

She had never shouted to him before, but it doesn't matter anymore. She will leave again soon to Suna.

Hiashi wrinkles his nose, but does not object. Rather than raising his voice to scold her sudden behavior, he simply murmurs, "We will continue again at sundown."

He leaves the courtyard as Hinata remains on the ground. With the strain of the Byakugan receding from both of them. The sound of footsteps huffs in her ears and a warm palm on her shoulder finally prompts her to lift her head.

"You focus too much on where to strike, and forget to counter, Hinata-sama," Neji Hyūga mutters.

She had been wondering where her cousin was. He offers her a hand, but Hinata springs upward and greets him with a tight hug. It is not a usual thing for fellow shinobi to do, let alone clan-mates of the Hyūga. There are too many rules to break now that she will be gone for who-knows-how-long.

Neji lightly pushes her away. He has gone through so many ridiculous hugs from his annoying team member Lee already since the end of their mission, and when they said their goodbyes early this afternoon.

"Were you watching this whole time?"

"I just got back from my mission. I heard you arrived yesterday."

Hinata nods.

"Have you talked to anyone since your arrival? Everyone's been pestering me about your whereabouts—particularly Sakura and Ino—and I just arrived three hours ago."

Hinata lowers her gaze and shakes her head. How can she meet with them after realizing her fate?

"I was invited to eat barbecue with the others. They told me to take you along."

"Actually, I d-don't—I can't—"

Neji arches his right brow. "What?"

She shrugs, feeling yet another pinch flourish over the cap of her shoulder and winces.

"I want to rest."

He doesn't understand the point of her extra training. From what had been told by Kiba and Shino, Hinata improved immensely over the last couple of months on her own, or when she trained with him. When he is about to say something, he catches a small stream of blood flowing from her left nostril and his eyes widen. Hiashi did not hold back. He struck her as hard as he could. So what is the point in all this? Those strikes… He saw how focused Hiashi was in every vital point of her body. The strike in her right shoulder was one thing, but he got her hard enough in the stomach that blood and vomit have even been spilt.

He attacked with an intent to do harm. Even Hiashi doesn't train Hinabi, his more skilled daughter, like this.

"Hinata—"

"Excuse me," she mumbles and cups her nose with her left hand.

Neji watches her walk away. He can always ask his uncle what the extra training was for, but even he wouldn't dare question the head of the clan's actions.

Hinata kicks off her shoes before entering her home and rushes to her bedroom where she slides the door to close. Immediately, Hinata removes her sweatshirt and moves on toward the mirror that hangs against the wall near her closet. She cannot quite see the damage over the mesh armor, so she carefully removes that as well.

The bruises are clear in contrast to her ivory skin. There is one to her left at the waist, and a few others on her arms. They're annoying spots in almost every visible spot on her body. There is even one over her left breast, not as big as the others, but still quite visible. Her eyes drift to her right shoulder and she sees the swelling of a growing bruise. How will this heal in time before she has to meet with The Kazekage in less than a week? The impact was harsh, and the sensation was even worse.

She skims the surface with a light, feathery touch of her fingertips and winces. A sharp intake of breath surprises even her, and she knits her brows. Even medical ninjutsu can't help her heal this… The bruise will still be visible, and the pain will still remain. And above all that, there is no way she can go to Tsunade-sama. That _woman._ How dare she?

The sound of the door sliding and clashing to the side startles Hinata, and her first instinct is to cover her breasts with her left arm when she turns to see the door.

Hinabi smirks at the sight of her frightened sister, and she shakes her head.

"I brought you ice," she says.

Hinata dips her brows and glares directly to her kid-sister. She had warned her about barging into her bedroom like that plenty of times in the past.

"I _brought you_ ice," she repeats with emphasis as a reminder that she shouldn't be so flustered with her intrusions.

"Besides, Father told me to come and see how you are."

Her eyes leave her big sister's face and land on the large bruise on her shoulder. Her blood runs cold. Why had he struck her with that much force if it was only training and not to settle a feud?

"What did you do to anger him?"

Hinata shakes her head. "It was training."

"That doesn't look like it was training."

"You're in the way, Hinabi, leave."

The young girl furrows her brows. Just the corner of her mouth twitches and she lets out a huff of air through her lips.

"You need to stand up for yourself when it comes to Father, or he'll never listen to you."

With a quick turn, the young girl retreats outside of Hinata's bedroom. The door closes then, leaving Hinata alone with a packet of ice, and her intruding thoughts.

* * *

"Haruo's death is just one of many," Baki murmurs. "The culprit needs to be found. When word gets out that another councilman has fallen prey to the never ending feud among us, the people won't stand for it. They will demand things that we cannot give."

"We warned you that appointing Gaara of the Sand as the Kazekage would cause problems."

Gaara finds Masaru sitting in a rather slump-like position in his arm chair. The man has always been cruel. He used to be a supporter of the predecessor, and seeing him collaborate with the opposing group is a vicious sting.

"You didn't warn," Temari snaps. "That was a threat that we responded with, Masaru. Have you already forgotten that I'm your son's sensei?"

"Was that a threat?" the male grumbles, arching his brow.

"Take it however you'd like, he's been under my tutelage for two years. If I wanted to, I could have done him harm the moment he learned my name."

"Enough with this ridiculousness, you are both under the eyes and ears of the Kazekage!"

Baki's command is final, and both man and woman press their lips together as a confrontational glare is exchanged between the two.

"And what if we find the culprit," Tarou, the large man sitting beside Masaru asks. His eyes are as wide as a wild dog's as they drift from the Sand siblings to Baki.

"That will be decided by the Kazekage."

"What say you, Kazekage-sama."

"Very straightforward, Tarou," Kankuro murmurs underneath his clasped hands.

"I am a straightforward man," Tarou murmurs, rubbing the top of his bald head. His dark eyes find Temari underneath his lashes, making her uncomfortable.

"The crime won't be punishable by death. It would be an easy sentence," Gaara says.

The members of the council murmur against themselves as Gaara continues to speak…

"Life in prison would be more suitable."

"Torture methods would be supplemental to uncover any details of who helped the coward. Haruo was a strong shinobi," Temari continues, " so he couldn't be defeated so easily."

The blond woman tilts her head to the left side as she narrows her eyes. The men that she sees seated before her look back. It's that strange glint in their eyes that make her feel uneasy…

"The entire village will be on lockdown for the time being. Our ANBU ninja working directly under the Kazekage will take care of surveillance. A curfew would also be best—"

"Make me a part of the night surveillance team, Kazekage-sama," Temari says. "I've got nothing on my agenda."

Gaara knits his brows in confusion. The look she gives him is questionable as are her words, but he can see through her eyes that she is already suspicious of someone. Kankuro smirks.

"Very well," Gaara murmurs. "At sundown, the curfew will ensue and all citizens must be in their homes at that time. That is all."

With a wave of his hand, the remaining eleven members stand from their seats to leave. It's in that moment when both Temari and Kankuro stand side by side each other and level their eyes with Tarou and Masaru.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

If you're interested in seeing previews, or updates of upcoming chapters of this fic, or any other you may be reading from me, feel free to like my page on Facebook! The link is up on my BIO page here!

Thank you so much for your comments and support :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 09-06-15]


	10. A Time for Escape

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** A boy in Suna meets consequences he is yet to understand. Gaara faces inner turmoil over recent events. Hanabi's sudden decision could lead to a bigger conflict.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Ten -**

A Time for Escape

The sound of a chime, like a copper coin hitting the ground, finds the ears of a boy who managed to balance his entire weight on just the tip of a short pole. He is seven years of age, bald, surprisingly muscular, and his skin bares the marks of a young Shinobi of Sunagakure. Those small nicks of previous fights with the other children flash a warning to the others: he is not ordinary. Hardly anyone wants to fight him now, but regardless of his feared status among the others in Suna's Ninja Academy, he searches endlessly for trouble. There have been times his kunai pointed to the direction of a chunin, or a jōnin. He hasn't even graduated to become genin, and already his talents prove to his masters that he will become excellent as time progresses, and can qualify to be under the Kazekage's tutelage.

His name is Katsuo, the name of a victorious child. And Katsuo walks down the street to the source of the metallic ring with his head held high, and a snarky grin dictating his features.

The children that see him pass by lower their heads, but he doesn't care about them at all. It isn't a sign of respect, but of fear. He knows this, which is why his cheeks are warm and red, and his body is reacting to the surge of adrenaline. Katsuo's hands ball up into fists, and the children disperse the streets at the sight of his challenge.

He laughs, well aware of his dominating nature that elevates him from the others' statuses.

As he crosses the cobblestone street to the east so very near the border of the village, the sound of the ringing becomes louder and louder, until his brown eyes cross with a tall, portly man in an alley. Behind him, another appears, more slender than muscular, but as intimidating as the first.

"What are you two doing?" Katsuo questions. His eyes drift from the fattest to the thinnest.

"What's it gotta' do with you, brat?" the slender man answers.

Katsuo shrugs. "I heard something and I came to see what it was."

He is known to be very good with hearing from afar. His senses are top notch in comparison to the others at the Academy.

"What's it to you?" the fat one asks.

The boy shrugs again. "Just wanna' know."

A rather large hand clamps down suddenly on Katsuo's head. The pressure is extraordinary—a brutal sensation that covers his skull. It's as if the fingers cap his entire head. The nails dig into his skin as much as the fingers. Any further, and _crack_ —his skull will break _._

" _Agh!_ Let me g— _aah!_ "

Katsuo is being held against the wall now, a couple feet off the ground as his short body hangs just by the hand. His neck feels a strain. It's going to break. Feels like his entire spine can just pop out with his head. He has to grip the thick forearm of this large man with all his might just to keep his body intact.

"You want to know what that was, brat?" the fat man mutters in a low growl.

A cold line across his neck feels familiar. Katsuo immediately knows what it is. A kunai, or some kind of sharper blade made of steel and not iron.

"Crossing our path so suddenly isn't a good idea, huh."

"Please," Katsuo says in a mere whisper.

"Eh? He's begging already. Stories I've heard of this kid are nothing but shit."

"You're shit, boy," the slender one says in a taunt.

 _Shit._ They called him "shit".

How insulting.

Katsuo can feel their chakra levels rise as they laugh among themselves. His, too rises, but his young body does not contain enough muscle, or energy to escape from here. They will surely kill him if he doesn't react fast enough. He has yet to wonder where the tasked guards at the borderlines are, and yet to know of their corpses sitting in poorly dug ditches miles away.

So he focuses that energy on the tips of his fingers, and feels the sudden pulling sensation on his nails as they pierce directly into flesh.

The portly man's shout is like the sound of a wounded beast from the desert. The hand lets go of his head, and Katsuo falls on his ass with a thump, the back of his thigh landing on a sharp rock, but he can't feel that. His adrenaline makes him numb.

He looks down at his fingertips. His nails have grown about three inches. This is why the children and teachers have nicknamed him 'Desert Lion'. No one else can retract his or her nails like that. It's a strange technique, but he does it a lot during spars to cheat.

But this time his nails are as sharp as needles. The fat man's blood drips on his face once, or twice before he moves away from the child with a fit of laughter.

"Desert Lion, eh?"

"Perfect name," the thin one murmurs with a snicker.

"Hey, brat, your name. What's your real name?"

"M-My name?"

"Yes, your name," the portly one snaps.

"Katsuo."

"Hm, perfect."

"W-What do you want with me?"

The stories of people disappearing scare him more than he likes to admit. He lingers his sight for a short while on a line of ants scattering near his feet, and then to the exit of this alley where no person has crossed the sidewalk yet. It is a lonely side of the village that isn't suited for commoners, or young children.

He turns his head back to them, now full with the realization that he had been tricked by such a sound, like a curious animal—a lion, perhaps, but lions are more ferocious and fearful of humans. Not even a stray cat would be lured by such a cheap trick. Katsuo is just a curious boy, less than a cub and more like a mouse now.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize us, boy," the slender one says.

Katsuo squints, trying to recognize their faces, but he shakes his head. Trying to remember would be futile.

"I'm Masaru," the slender one says. "I am part of the Kazekage's council."

"And I am Tarou of the same position. A councilman."

Katsuo's eyes widen. He hurt one of them— _Tarou_ to be exact. The boy gets on his hands and knees, ignoring the trickles of blood from the nail puncture wounds on his bald head. He bows to them, head so low that his forehead touches the concrete beneath his body and little granules of sand scrape his skin slightly.

"Please forgive me, Tarou-sama!"

The man chuckles. "Boy, I'd only forgive you if you stand on your feet and greet us like a proper man."

Katsuo does just that, ignoring his pride.

"How would you like to work for us?" Masaru starts.

"Doing what?" Katsuo asks rather boldly. He wouldn't know anyone who'd ever question the superiors of Suna, but he had already done so and wonders whether they will inflict another punishment on him.

"An important job," Masaru answers.

"I'm not even a genin yet."

"Congratulations, you're promoted," Masaru says with a sly grin. "But you have to accept this job that only you can do."

Katsuo nods. "Yeah, yeah, I'll do anything!"

"Good," they say. "How would you like to become the Kazekage's pupil?"

* * *

With her hands behind her back, Hinata walks behind her father and alongside her kid-sister. Both girls' eyes remain on the ground, and as Hinata's mind dwells on the pain in her shoulder, Hanabi curses her father a hundred times over through an imagined scenario with Hiashi glaring down at her as she screams his fate. It has been three days since Hinata's return from Sunagakure, and one day since Hanabi and the rest of the clan learned the truth behind Hinata's departure.

The news of the arranged marriage came as a shock, but to learn that Hanabi could have also been chosen makes a pressure build up in her chest that only screaming into the heavens would alleviate the feeling of being locked inside a dark crate. It was Hiashi's choice to deliver Hinata to a man she hardly knows, and now they both walk on a short thread that's ready to snap. Her big sister's being taken away from her—can't her father understand that?

"I've nothing here," Hinata said to her the night Hanabi learned of the truth. She thought that perhaps saying that would lessen the tension of the news, but even so, Hanabi cried tears of anger.

 _"You've got me,"_ Hanabi cried. _"You idiot!"_

Just remembering that night makes tears sting the corners of her eyes, but regardless of the inner conflict, she remains composed.

Neji walks silently beside Hinata. His eyebrows are furrowed, and Hanabi automatically knows that he is not content with the idea either. No one in the Hyūga clan is. They are speechless by the choice, but hardly surprised by deciding to marry off the eldest. Hinata has always been ridiculed for her abilities, although the change from then and now has been greatly approved.

Hanabi slows down her pace up to a point that she now walks behind Hinata and Neji. And with a swift move, she grabs the sleeve of her cousin and pulls him beside her.

"What is it?" he snaps, pulling his arm away with aggravation.

He had always envied her bare forehead. She being the youngest does not bare the cursed seal, an X with intricate patterns signifying the low status in comparison to the first-born. It is something he is yet to get comfortable with, but that tradition has changed since the strength Hanabi wields had been tested.

"How can you stand it?" Hanabi whispers harshly. "How can you go along with it?"

"I got no other choice—"

"Father likes you," she insists, "He will listen."

"It's against tradition to decline the Head of the clan's decisions."

Hanabi furrows her brows lost in deep thought. "That weird guy—Naruto—Yeah, he would do something about this."

Neji's eyes widen. He is much quicker than she is, and so he stands in front of the smaller girl so suddenly that her face collides against his chest. His eyes glare her down, something that is not tolerated by the main family of the Hyūga clan.

"You will _not_ speak about any of this to people outside of this clan, Hanabi-sama."

"Are you telling me what to do, Neji?"

She is a lot more straightforward than Hinata, but Neji had always found ways to manage the girl's frustrations.

"You have to understand that this is a sensitive topic, Hanabi. You'll start chaos if people learn about these deals. Your father made it perfectly clear that no one will speak of this until the Hokage made the announcement. Do you understand?"

Hanabi presses her lips.

"Please don't tell anyone of this. Hinata-sama has been through a lot since she was a child," he says. "It would be devastating if people rise up against her again for the choices of our leaders."

Hanabi remembers those days, although she was just a toddler barely learning how to walk and talk properly. Only faint remembrances of seeing the sister at the time she called "Hi-ta" come back home crying from the abusive language of the other kids. She would hug the mother she hardly remembers and sob as their father pulled her away. He'd mumble things; sometimes yell at her until Hinata forced herself to stop crying.

She never understood what it was the man said to her until it finally happened to her. Hanabi was running around at the age of four. She climbed a wall just four feet high on her own, and fell, scraping her knees and elbows with the brute force of the fall. When she came back home crying to find no one to embrace except a teddy bear with a pink ribbon, Hiashi came by and pulled the toy away, ripped it apart, and dropped it on the floor for her to see.

"You are a Hyūga, now act like one," he said sternly. "A bear won't soothe your pain. It ripped apart, you see. It is weaker than you. You cannot disappoint me like your sister has."

What a brutal man, she had always thought. Seeing him walking before them makes way for disaster. The faint sensation of the Byakugan pricks the older man's skin. He turns around, as do the others to find Hanabi straining the eye prowess against her own father.

"What's the meaning of this?" he snaps.

With tears streaming down her cheeks, ignoring the extra eyes of commoners surrounding them, she shouts, " _I hate you!_ "

And then Hanabi runs against the force of the wind, opposite to where they were heading the first place. She's fast for Neji to grab onto. In a matter of seconds, she disappears from the corner of the street.

Hinata's eyes remain glued to the ground before she sighs.

"I'll go get her," she says.

Hiashi doesn't say much besides a lowly mumble of how Hanabi is still too young to understand.

Hinata hears this, but she disagrees. Hanabi has become the only person in the world that can ever understand what Hinata goes through, for she, too, on some degree experienced it.

* * *

"Time is wearing thin. You haven't even told the council of your plans to depart for Konoha yet, Gaara," Temari says.

She leans against the doorframe with her feet and arms crossed.

Gaara looks up to see her from behind a mountain of books and scrolls on his desk. She has entered his room again without permission. The thought of firing the guards outside his door is beginning to appeal him.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see how you are."

"How'd you come in?"

She smirks. "Through the door, of course."

"No one's allowed in here without my approval."

"I am your sister."

"Where are my guards?"

She rolls her eyes. "Outside doing their job. They let me come in because I am your sister."

Gaara sighs and sinks into his chair. He should definitely fire those guards if they cannot understand the meaning of _anyone._

"You're stressed," Temari says. "You should take a break from reviewing the funeral costs for Mae."

He doesn't say anything. Instead he looks up to the ceiling and wonders how long the hanging lights have been there. Gaara wonders if the metal brackets holding them in place have rusted yet, and whether or not one could fall on his head and relieve him from his place as Kazekage.

He hears Temari sigh profoundly.

"Find yourself a reliever of stress, Gaara, or you'll be worthless when you meet with the Hokage in a few days."

She exits his room, and he sits upright to examine his surroundings. Sleep is not his first choice, but lying there would be satisfactory. The idea of a release of _something_ would be even more promising to clear his head.

So he calls over a guard and requests the owner of the name _Masami_. The man's eyes widen slightly, but he bows and exits to heed his Kazekage's word.

Within thirty minutes he returns with Masami by his side and Gaara had already finished two bottles of sake on his own. There is no way he can go along with this without some kind of agent to numb his senses. He smirks at the sight of her.

She is a shy-looking woman around his age. The guard exits the room, and Gaara stands up from the side of his bed with that cold look in his eyes.

"Close the door," Gaara instructs, and Masami immediately obeys.

She turns around again, eyes glued to the floor and a distinct reddish hue spreads across her cheeks. Gaara can almost hear her heart beat quicken, and he tries to decide if he'd like to send her back to the brothel from whence she came.

"Well then," Gaara murmurs, feeling a pang of arousal, "Shall we then?"

A smile spreads across her face, something that catches Gaara off guard. Her hands grip the sides of her robes and with just a swift tug, the garment cascades onto the floor, surrounding her feet like an aura made of fabric.

His eyes see her for such a short time—he doesn't care what she looks like. Full hips and large breasts hardly entice him until he sees the moonlight radiate from her skin. Suddenly she doesn't look like Masami, but more like Hinata Hyūga. Her eyes shyly look up to see him and when she speaks his title, "Kazekage-sama," Gaara grips the collar of his shirt and tugs it twice to unsnap the buttons that hold it in place.

"To the bed, Masami," he says, but he was so close to calling her 'Hinata'.

She moves quickly across the floor. Masami watches excitingly as Gaara removes his shirt, revealing his muscular body. Then he pushes her slightly onto the edge of the bed. He takes her hand then and presses it onto his forming erection, prompting her to unzip his pants.

She does so, and the moment her eyes meet his again, Gaara pulls out his hard cock.

With a husky voice he murmurs, "Suck."

Her delicate fingers grip the base, sending a shockwave of electricity throughout his body. As she brushes away her dark hair from her eyes, Masami's tongue darts out and drags just across the tip of his penis.

The intake of air is sharp, and he sustains a groan when her full lips wrap around him. Her mouth is warm, and small, and feels amazing the deeper she takes him in. His eyes close and his mind drifts to the memory of Hinata unzipping her sweatshirt to him.

* * *

The streets are busy with the shouts of Hanabi's name. The people through out Konoha watch with curiosity, as the members of the Hyūga Clan question many.

Naruto Uzumaki walks in the moonlit sidewalk to his apartment building. With his hands tucked in his pants pockets, he looks either direction to see the fast movements of the Hyūga run here and there in search for the missing girl. He furrows his brows and decides to eat first before helping them find her. Even though he wasn't tasked for the job, he'd like to help. Hanabi is Hinata's little sister, and Hinata's been so kind to him.

He smiles just remembering that she returned a few days ago. It'd be nice to see her.

With caution, Naruto climbs the set of stairs to reach his apartment door. The young man fiddles with the key in his pocket before ultimately reaching his doorstep.

Upon entering, his lights suddenly turn on, and his heart thumps hard against the wall of his chest when he finds Hanabi standing on the other side of the door with her hair nearly covering her entire face.

Just as his lips part to scream for help at the sight of the ghost-like child standing before him, Hanabi pulls him into the apartment and closes the door behind her.

"W-What—H-How—"

Hanabi brushes away her hair and shakes her head. As she stands to see him, she wonders how her older sister has fallen for an idiot like him. At first glance, perhaps he is handsome with that chiseled jaw, broad shoulders, and confident attitude… But he is still such a fool.

"How the hell did you get in here, anyway?" he hisses. "Your family is looking for you, you know!"

Naruto watches as she surrenders herself to the floor in a sluggish demeanor. When he sees a tear fall astray from her eyelash, Naruto kneels in front of her, thinking that his outburst had caused her sudden shedding of tears.

"H-Hey, now, don't cry, Hanabi—"

"They're taking her away," she mumbles. "You have to help her!"

"What? Help who?"

"Hinata," she whispers.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Naruto finally makes the scene.

It's been a while since I've written a smut scene for this fic, but I've been planning that scene for some time to begin the breakdown of Gaara's sudden change. I honestly can't wait to reveal what comes after this!

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 9-20-15]


	11. Tremor

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Gaara takes matters into his own hands while Temari runs into the face of danger. Meanwhile, Tsunade must face the consequences of her decisions.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Eleven -**

Tremor

A bloodied needle reflects the light of the silver moon. When Temari squats beside it to get a closer look, the sound of something heavy dropping onto the ground catches her interest. Her eyes widen. To the right of her, the limp body of the ANBU squad leader she had been working with all night prompts her to reach for a kunai. Her eyes look up to see the large stonewall from where he had fallen. A dark, shadowy figure dashes in the opposite direction from whence the blonde came. She gasps, wondering if she should follow, or stay by the side of the ANBU squad leader.

Temari passes saliva through her throat, suddenly becoming thirsty from the scare. Her hand clutches his arm. He doesn't move. He's already dead.

With a hiss between her gritting teeth, Temari jumps forward, ascending to the top of the wall. Whoever this criminal is, he or she is heading straight for the Kazekage's palace.

#

 _"Ha!"_

Gaara watches patiently as the child demonstrates his technique against a Chunin of their village. The boy's needle-like nails didn't pierce his opponent's skin, but did gash his thick jacket. And when he pulls his elbow inward, the thick fabric of his flak jacket shredded to pieces and landed on the floor. It is a victorious sight for Katsuo, and nearly painful for the chunin.

"Excellent work, Katsuo," Masaru murmurs. "Don't you think so, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara nods, his index finger running against his chin. "That's enough to think over."

Masaru nods. "Yes, I agree." He waves his hand over to Katsuo, a signal that the sparring is over.

The child doesn't bow, or thank the chunin for their match. Instead, he looks up once to meet his eyes and walks away towards Masaru and the Kazekage.

"Have you made a decision yet, Kazekage-sama?"

The man sighs. "You have extraordinary skills, but I would be wrong as your sensei."

Katsuo's left brow twitches and looks up to see Masaru.

"What do you mean?" Masaru asks.

"I am a long-distance fighter. That's my specialty. I would be no good training a Shinobi for hand-to-hand combat. If anyone, Masaru, you'd be excellent as his master."

Masaru bites the inside of his cheek. "How about your brother, or sister?"

"Kankuro has no need to become a sensei. He's a puppet-master, a long-range user like myself… My sister's the same. She already has students to worry about."

"I'm good with weapons, too, Kazekage-sama," Tarou says. "I rank highest for all levels of study in the Academy."

Gaara drags his tongue over his dry lips. "I said what I needed to. You're dismissed."

"But—"

"We shouldn't pester the Kazekage, Katsuo. Learn your place."

"Yes, sir," Katsuo murmurs.

The child and Masaru exchange looks, something that Gaara doesn't immediately see until they both approach the door. The moment Masaru's fingers touch the metal handle, Katsuo turns back around to see that the Kazekage has vanished.

Masaru then opens the door, pulling effortlessly on the handle of the door, and on the other side Gaara appears with a grim expression.

The moment Masaru looks up to see into the blue eyes of the Kazekage is the moment a piercing ring sounds off in the air behind them. Katsuo watches intently as needles skim the air and pierce directly into the cushions of the Kazekage's chair, the place where the man once sat.

They are as quiet as the air in the gentle currents from outside the walls. It's a peaceful night, so fitting for the bright silver moon to face… And the moments are wrecked by the defiance of another opposing councilman and his little subordinate.

"Kazekage-sama—"

Masaru's words are cut short by the sudden gust of wind that brushes from behind their superior. Sand granules slip, roll, and rise from the floor around them to surround the manipulator in a thin cloud that ultimately presses against his skin, creating a compact shell that deceives the eye of his actual flesh.

"The moment Temari proposed to be a part of the night surveillance team, I knew you had to do something with Mae's death."

Masaru and Katsuo take a step back.

"I've done so many unforgiveable things in the past, but to think you'd manipulate a child to try to assassinate me as well…"

The sand behind him grows into what appears as a large sphere. Their eyes widen.

"People will learn I am not one to trifle with."

The man lifts his arms up, hands wide enough so that the flat of his palms level on their faces. Katsuo and Masaru run towards the back door, but they're not fast enough to avoid Gaara's wrath.

#

The sound of people roaring in protest outside of the Hokage's office makes her uneasy. It's been a day since the disappearance of Hanabi created a stir among the members of the Hyūga, and only hours since her appearance and the protesting of Hinata's marriage started.

People light the streets with torches, and candles. Many of the ninja recruited to keep the civilians at bay have returned with severe scratch marks… Several people have already been arrested.

Tsunade remains conflicted. Behind her, Hinata sits silently, unsure of whether she should feel angry at her sister for revealing such discrete information to the people, or feel hopeful that the acts of the people will prompt Tsunade to make another decision.

The blonde woman's fellow councilmen stand beside her with their hands behind their backs. Each one reads in silence the names of the ninja that have been painted on pieces of cardboard and large sheets of papers. People have begun such a thing, to present to the Hokage their anger by painting the names of those who have fallen prey to the demons of Sunagakure on the street sidewalks and on poster boards.

"This is madness," Utatane murmurs to herself.

"This is what unison for peace means, Tsunade?" Mitokado counters.

The woman bites her thumb nail, thinking hard as she sees what they see, as the smoke arises from their lit torches, as the fires burn the posters that present her portrait as their leader, as she hears the roars of their chants screaming in her ears that she, too, has become a puppet of the Kazekage, and as the name of Hinata Hyūga is cursed as another traitor.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Relatively small chapter for this update, but at least I've finally put something down for you to read! Huge apologies for making you wait! How long has it been? _A month_? Geez... I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Keep in mind that my schedule is all mixed up with school and all, and updating will take a while for this fic, and any others you may be following from me. Thanks again for your patience!

\- FoF

[Last Updated Saturday 10-24-15]


	12. No Mercy

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Hinata confronts her father with her truest feelings concerning the ordeal of the incoming marriage, and the current protest.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Twelve -**

No Mercy

When she was young, Hinata would clutch a small blanket when she was afraid, and would pretend she was holding onto her mother's hand. The habit started on the third of December, thirteen years ago when Hinata was only four years old.

On the thirtieth day of November, she caught her father and mother discussing Hinata's use for the future. As the heir, she was given bigger expectations and her father beamed with pride as he listed the numerous things his daughter would be best at. Seeing him so happy and so proud made Hinata blush, and even more so when she saw the discussion end and progress to a more intimate moment between her parents. It was the first time she had seen her father touch her mother at all, and became surprised when his hand traveled under her shirt and grasped her breast, prompting a prolonged sigh.

Embarrassed, she looked away, though the housekeeper had caught her prying.

"Come away from there," the older woman scolded and silently slid the door to fully close.

Hinata spent that night musing over her father's joy. She made a promise to herself that she'd never disappoint him.

On the first of December, Hiashi let Hinata watch the training session of all the young Hyūga that were strong enough to release the power of the Byakugan. In the heat of the moment and so eager to show off his daughter's strength to those that she would one day lead, he allowed her to join the instruction. Five times did she fail miserably enough to make Hiashi angry and enough to let the others be influenced with embarrassment for her trials and errors. She was young. Of course they all understood, but the devastating realization was that at age three, she should have known how to activate her Byakugan at will.

She peeked through the door of her parents' bedroom again that night and overheard the conversation between them both. Her mother assured him that when the time was right, she would show him the extent of her powers and fulfill her duty as heir to the Hyūga Clan. He thought out loud and said, "I hope so," before receiving a kiss on the cheek and the lights turned off for the night.

On the second of December, Hinata trained alongside her father. For the first time she activated her Byakugan, but fainted soon afterwards. The underlying disappointment rose and he left the scene, leaving others to take care of her, as she remained unconscious on the training ground.

At night, she found her father on the verge of ecstasy as he moved himself on top of her mother. They were both nude, and she did not quite understand the form of lovers embrace. She stood there, curious to see their actions unfold as her mother gasped and whimpered with every movement Hiashi made. Hinata quickly left to her bedroom and hoped to never see that again, though she laughed at their actions and thought it was silly and weird.

In the morning of December third, Hinata overheard her father tell her mother how he'd wish for a son to be his first-born.

He saw her clutching onto the blue blanket that was meant for the boy they were expecting, but was granted to her anyway by her mother. He looked deeply into her eyes and continued to think out loud:

"Hinata should have been born a boy."

#

The memory of those times has come to haunt her now as the rage of the citizens intensifies. Perhaps her father was right… If Hinata were born a male, then she would not have been born into such a time. She would not have been forced to marry someone only to later end his life.

She watches people being pushed back further away from the Hokage's building by the authorities through the window. Tsunade had left the scene, hoping to come up with a new plan to calm down the citizens of Konohagakure. Her advisors remain with them as the rest of the Hyūga were sent to monitor the compound in case the violent protestors vandalize the property.

Hiashi steps beside her, sighing at the sight of the commotion. Hinata doesn't want to speak with him, but a sign that reads her name in bold print next to TRAITOR written in sloppy red ink makes her reject the idea of being so afraid to speak her mind. She'd like to make the man suffer.

"Maybe you were right all those years ago," she says silently.

"What are you talking about?"

His voice is clipped, quite dismissive. She presses on anyway.

"That I should have been born a boy," she mutters. "Or not born at all."

Their eyes meet in sync. The man's brows knit, but he doesn't seem angry… He seems regretful. But he doesn't say a word—just, _why won't he say a word?_ The least he could do that would satisfy Hinata even a little is to apologize; yet he remains silent.

"You think that even now," she says.

There are tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"Look at them," she mutters. "They want me gone."

She takes a sharp intake of breath before hissing, "just like you."

When she steps away from the window, Hiashi inhales deeply. He forces his eyes to look ahead into the crowd. He finds her name there, there, and there in all directions of where this window grants him vision. And all those posters say so many things, but only three catch his attention enough to make his heart convulse in agony and shame.

HINATA HYŪGA MUST DIE

HINATA HYŪGA WILL BURN

THE HYŪGA PRINCESS BARKS FOR THE ENEMY

Their wretched responses wound him. He had promised his late wife that he'd care for her. She must be cursing him from the heavens and damning him to misery.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

I know this chapter was pretty short, but I decided to end it there for influence.

Starting on December 20th, I will proceed with my previous updating schedule, but this will only last for about a month and a half (as this college semester is coming to an end). Thank you so much for your patience for updates. If I could, I'd personally send private messages to thank you for your nice comments and reviews.

Until next time,

-FoF

[Last Updated: Monday 11-23-15]


	13. The Pursuit

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Three different events are held that night. They are not the best kind. While many rebel against the Hokage's movement for peace (that is, if they did not know the Hokage's true intentions), two others find themselves in a heap of trouble.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Thirteen -**

The Pursuit

There was only a single moment in her entire life when Temari felt so weak. She was a chunin in the middle of a mission for her father against Kirigakure and had been taken down so quickly by a male ninja of their highest ranks, a jōnin. He held her down as he viciously dragged a knife down her throat to her collarbone and ripped just a small section of her shirt.

As she lied there in helplessness when his free greedy hand slid down her small frame, she recalled the times her father verbally attacked Gaara. Temari despised him enough to lend her the strength she needed to plunge a kunai into the skull of her assailant.

Blood poured out of the wound in harsh spurts, quickening as he tried to scurry away from her sight. But he collapsed near a tree and died. It was the first time she ever had a male so close to her face and so close to tear her clothes apart. This man was willing to attack a child, and she could only wonder how many young girls and boys have fallen prey to such a terrible fate by a superior of another village. She proceeded to his corpse and carved the word PIG in large letters on his forehead. Her eyes marveled at her victory, and took another kunai from her pack to pierce his groin. Her only regret was choosing to pierce him there after his agonizing death, but it didn't matter. The corpse was left there to mark the victory of Sunagakure, and the village's seal on the blade would be known.

Tonight, her only mission is to protect the streets of Sunagakure for Gaara's sake. Anymore deaths that are added to the toll this year would be shameful. The person that killed the ANBU ninja runs desperately in front of her to avoid her wrath, but she is much quicker.

Temari's eyes scan the form and immediately recognizes the assailant's chakra. The extremely heavy chakra gives him away—is he stupid to reveal himself?

"Tarou, face me like the man you claim to be!" she shouts.

Her heart races when he stops his run, balancing himself on the narrow path the wall provides. She hears a metallic ring cutting across the air, and she lets her body turn gracefully with a pivot of her heel, dancing against the cry of the needle he had flung. And when she regains her balance, her arms give into temptation to pluck the large fan that she carries on her back. The large thing is a deadly weapon revealing a natural force when used.

He stops, face covered by the darkest shadow that is provided from the hood of his cloak. She cannot see him—she doesn't have to to know how fearful he is of this weapon.

"You killed my surveillance team!" she fumes. "Surrender, or suffer the consequences of your actions, Tarou!"

The man unveils his features to her, but he remains put. The hard lines that dictate his forehead distort as he scowls.

"You're my subordinate!" he shouts. "I dare to not listen to the Kazekage's sister when I am her superior!"

Temari bites her lip as he continues his verbal assault.

"So surrender your weapon, bitch!"

"Tch," she hisses. "Keep squealing, pig! An enemy of the village is not my superior!"

It is then when she unravels a third of the fan. A large purple dot signifying a single star among thousands in the sky suddenly vanishes with a single swing. The air surrounding them both manifests into something much larger…

Tarou braces himself, feeling the depths of a painful punch to the side of his being from a gust of wind aimed directly to him. But he doesn't fall so easily. He stumbles a few steps back and laughs to annoy her.

"I don't remember the last time we sparred," he says, licking away the trickling blood from the corner of his mouth.

#

A grain of sand compared to a rock would seem so weak. How could something so small defeat something so large? But that is the strength that is questioned when Gaara of the Sand spars. He'd always remained undefeated. For a large rock thrown down forcefully against the ground may crack, or snap into pieces while the grain of sand remain the same. It is victorious for its lightness, quickness, and for being nearly invisible through the eyes of those who try to put its strengths to shame.

The sand that surrounds Gaara is a loose current, so similar to a vicious animal that yields at the foot of its master and snakes around his legs like a cowering creature. It wraps around his entire body. Masking his weak flesh with a harder, compacted armor, Gaara steps forward to see his attackers much clearer.

The boy, Katsuo wriggles helplessly in the cocoon provided by his superior, and Masaru can only shake uncontrollably with fear. Cold sweat drips down their necks and wets the sand that can squish them even more. They are afraid of the cocoon, but little do they know that it's nestling is hardly something to worry about. Sure, with a flick of his wrist and a scrunching of his fingers, the sand could squeeze the lives out of their bodies, but Gaara feels enraged. Tonight, he would rather dirty his hands than his precious sand.

"Ka—K—Kazekage-sama!"

Masaru can hardly speak for every breath he takes, an unsettling fear of suffocation comes as well.

"Spare me!" is all Katsuo can say.

The air stinks of their sweat, tears, and Katsuo's urine. The boy should have never considered joining the ranks as ninja. The boy would never survive.

"Do you know what the punishment for treason is?"

Gaara's voice is surprisingly quiet, almost soothing as his prisoners squirm. It is unsettling.

"I'm disappointed in you, Masaru. I would have thought you'd answer me immediately."

Gaara looks at the young boy. His face looks nearly swollen.

"Death," Gaara says. "But who helped you, Masaru, besides the boy?"

Masaru, again does not speak.

"Very well then," Gaara says.

The echoing footsteps from the hallway catches the Kazekage's attention. Baki emerges from the other side of the door. Worry is seen across his entire face as his eyes widen at the sight of Gaara's wrath.

"What's happening here?"

"Where are my guards?" is all Gaara has to ask. Baki's question goes unnoticed, or more so, is easily ignored.

"Dead," Baki answers grimly.

That single word is enough to find fault in Masaru.

"Attempted assassination, Baki. I wouldn't do harm without cause—"

"Lies!" Masaru barks. "All of the words coming from that damned mouth are fucking lies! You're still the predecessor's dog!"

"I want them arrested. I also want to send more shinobi to the outskirts of the village."

"The ANBU have taken position and surround the village."

"Yes," Gaara says. "But Tarou is the only one in the council that has mastered throwing needles."

Baki furrows his brows. The Kazekage's chair is punctured with them.

"I have faith in my sister… But she is stubborn. I fear for her safety."

#

The streets are filled with protestors as the air stretches their voices throughout the village. Those who have only recently heard of the arranged marriage between the Hyūga princess and the Kazekage are speechless, enraged, or find pity. The people who have known her well watch angrily at the protestors screaming at the top of their lungs and holding signs, calling Hinata the most cruelest things.

It is Naruto who watches in horror as even the most respectable shinobi scream with rage at the woman who leads them. Her doors and windows remain closed, but Naruto knows that the thunderous noise never escapes the well-trained ears of the strongest woman in the shinobi world. His hand finds the forehead protector that carries his village's emblem. It is the accessory he beams with pride at the most, but tonight he contemplates removing it.

He does, pulling it away with needless strength and stuffs it into the pocket of his pants. The young man runs his fingers through his short, blond hair before pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head.

His prolonged sigh carries with the breeze, catching the attention of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha who have been standing behind him.

Sakura turns to face Sasuke, and he to her. As her sorrowful glance meets his eyes, he seems hardly interested in talking to Naruto about his troubles.

"Go," Sakura mouths.

The corner of his mouth twitches in response and she rolls her eyes.

"Now," she insists in a sharp whisper and tugs at his arm.

Sasuke does not move, at least not until she drags him behind her, prompting him to call her "annoying" for interfering with their friend's woes.

"Naruto," Sakura mutters.

The blond turns to face them both and catches the sight of Sakura's arms wrapped around Sasuke's left.

In embarrassment, Sakura blushes and lets him go, both she and Naruto completely oblivious to the strength of Sasuke's own flushed cheeks.

"What are you doing out here alone?"

"Thinking," is all Naruto manages to say.

"What about?"

Naruto shrugs and gestures his head to the crowd around the Hokage's building.

"You heard, didn't you?"

"The Hyūga Princess is marrying the Kazekage," Sasuke mutters detestably. "What of it?"

Sakura dips her brows, realizing the disappointment in Naruto's words are more than just anger of losing a friend to the enemy.

"Hinata is our friend," Naruto insists.

"Hardly relevant. She's spoiled," Sasuke snaps.

"Sasuke-kun, you could be really insensitive, you know that?" Sakura snaps.

The dark-haired man shrugs in response.

"That is our peace offering. It's better to sacrifice her than having to send our ninja that had done them most harm. This is political. The Fifth knows that more than anything, which is why they're sending her."

"If it's a way to end war, why couldn't they have sent someone else?" Naruto snaps.

"Because the Hyūga clan is of high status," Sakura says. "Kakashi-sensei told us, remember? He didn't want us to think ill of Hinata-sama."

"Otherwise they would have sent the strongest kunoichi of our village," Sasuke murmurs, his eyes drift to Sakura only for a moment before a familiar voice called to them.

Rock Lee, to Sasuke's dismay, runs towards them. The surprise is less of his intrusion, but more of the green jumpsuit that may be the worst thing anyone could ever wear.

Naruto lightly smiles at Lee's arrival, as the strange-looking guy greets the young men respectfully, and almost excitingly, Sakura.

"Neji is looking for Hinata-sama. Seems they can't find her anywhere."

"We haven't seen her," Sakura mentions.

She looks at Naruto.

"Naruto, you should help them look," she insists.

The blond furrows his brows. "Why me?"

"Because we're not stupid," Sasuke says. "You're mad for other reasons. Obvious reasons."

Sakura giggles lightly, causing Naruto to blush heavily.

#

A bead of sweat drips into Temari's eye. Although it stings her and prompts her to close the eye, Temari keeps it open as Tarou's swift movements are barely measurable. Her heart beat quickens at the sight of him as he approaches her quicker. Gritting her teeth, the woman jumps off the ledge of the wall and lands on the cobblestone path beneath them. Only a short second is her reward to rub her teary eye to ease the miserable sensation of salt burning it.

The weight of her fan slows her down and Tarou knows this well. Tarou can see her chest heave quickly and body position itself with her legs apart to support the weight of the fan and herself. Temari had always been a long-range fighter, but has seen her fight hand-to-hand against those who challenge her. The woman is quick if she wants to, just like the son of a bitch Kazekage. Needles won't penetrate the gust of wind she emits using that large fan. His only option is to force himself through the barrage and fight her with taijutsu.

"You look tired," he calls down to her, noticing her weakening state. The poison he had slipped on the tips of his needles seem to be taking affect. And he eyes her curiously, wishing to watch her collapse with exhaustion with the line of his perfectly crafted needles punctured on the side of her leg.

"Shit, you bastard!" she shouts. "What the hell were on those needles?"

"Poison," he replies nonchalantly. "Of course it isn't lethal. It's like a tranquilizer. Paralyzes your body, but your body will think it's dying—and eventually you'll be so overwhelmed with fear that your heart will stop. It isn't lethal, but everyone responds to it differently."

Her heart beat increases, if possible, even more than before. She thinks he is playing mind games with her, trying to make her believe that this poison of his will be so harmful.

Perhaps this is what Tarou wants—to make her believe that the poison will drive her mad to eventually provoke her own death.

There is no way to keep her from thinking such a dreadful thing. Her leg is becoming numb, and her left arm can almost feel the sting of another needle puncturing through her flesh. Her breathing is much quicker than before, and if she tried to ease it, Temari can hear her heartbeat thundering from within.

"Try not to panic," Tarou teases. "Because panic attacks and anxiety are the most lethal weapons in a battle."

The large man jumps off the ledge and joins her on the ground. The woman can feel tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"Ah, shit," she hisses, her left arm barely able to move and maintain hold of the fan.

Tarou smirks, seeing the large weapon of hers fall by her feet. Her punctured leg quakes, unable to withstand her weight, though he imagines Temari weighs nothing at all.

Everything around Temari is moving in fast speed, and even her heart. She thinks that if she moves at all, her heart will rip out of her chest and join the fast-paced world. Her eyes are wide, but she can hardly see Tarou, and even with her paralyzing body, his weight over her is quite noticeable. She panics, more than before and wonders if she is to die like this.

Her head lifts to watch the man wriggle over her, a kunai between his teeth.

"What are you—"

The cold blade touches her neck and the weight of his hand lingers just over her left breast.

"I will still be your superior till the end," he hisses in her ear. "Tarou obeys no woman!"

"Pig," she manages to say, tears escaping her eyes.

"Bitch," he hisses back, letting hand travel further down to her waist.

Temari breathes in deeply.

" _You pig!_ "

Her screech was not anticipated, and even less anticipated was the sharp sensation between his legs. Blood seeps between his lips, and his eyes widen at the realization of what she had done.

"You bitch," he mutters again, his face contorting into an animalistic disfiguration when he reaches down to his groin where a kunai has pierced through his most sensitive of areas.

Temari can only barely push his heavy body away as he cries in pain. Her eyes are fogged with tears and the intake of his disgusting drug, but she rolls onto her belly and forced herself back onto her feet. The pain is immense, but she chuckles slightly to see the fat bastard wriggle and flail on the ground as a pool of blood spreads beneath his frame.

The stars never looked so bright. With a limp, she makes her way to him and rolls him over. The life is being drained so painfully slow from him. With another kunai, she carves the word PIG onto his forehead.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I feel like I've only been putting most of the female characters in the spotlight, but my reason for that is to simply give them something more to do than just be a character to fill in empty spaces.

Yes, Sasuke is in the village in this fic. Rather than saying this is an alternate universe, I think it should be called an universe alteration. Everything is almost the same... Kind of. Also I did hint SasuSaku (sorry, for those who don't like the ship); however, this might be one of the few times they'll appear together in that way as this is primarily a GaaHinaNaru love triangle.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading! If I could, I'd thank all of you individually, but I've barely had any time to write anything (finals are coming up). And for anyone else who is also dealing with finals, I wish you the best of luck!

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Wednesday 12-09-15]


	14. The Condemned

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Sunagakure rages on during a night full of death when suddenly Gaara receives a message he was not expecting.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Fourteen -**

The Condemned

Five cuts is what it took to confess for their crimes. Only five. Temari would have been punished for killing a member of the council if it weren't for Masaru's confession. When she was found, her mind was fleeting (an affect of the drug), and her words hardly made sense. Kankuro could only quake at the sight of her torn skirt, a jagged line that unbound the seams from the hem that reaches her ankles, to her thigh. And when she saw him glare at the body of the dead man, all she could mumble was, "I made him suffer, too." His eyes like those of the other male and female shinobi gravitated to the sit of a fallen Tarou. The large man's body laid in a pool of his own blood, sweat, and tears. Several of the men that had followed Kankuro to find his sister cringed at the sight of her kunai between his legs.

Two days had passed since that dreadful night. The sun is high and hot. This morning two more council members were convicted for the death of Mae, and the slaughtering of seemingly innocent shinobi whose loyalties were bound to the Kazekage. At sundown, their bodies will flail at the mercy of a tight noose around their necks. Hanging was hardly the ideal execution method, but it served a purpose. Those who sought justice would watch them squirm violently as their mouths gape to seep air until their throats become severely damaged. Lungs will swell. Faces would turn red, blue, and purple… And if anyone would try to escape, Gaara would be given the privilege or grant someone else to slit their throats.

The people wait outside anxiously, chanting in unison a thanks to the Kazekage for condemning the enemy. They hold up posters with the names of their missing children that were found slaughtered in shallow graves twenty miles beyond the borders of the village, along with the other bodies of the missing men, women, and ninja. The young leader watches as Baki announces the names of those who are to be executed, ending with the names of Masaru and Katsuo.

The crowd's gasps in astonishment enter the Kazekage's ears. They must be surprised, or horrified that among those who conspired against Gaara was a child. But he could not see their expressions… The children in the crowd who were tormented by Katsuo sigh in relief and do not grieve.

"We will not treat this as a festivity," Baki continues. "This is simply justice. We will commemorate those who have died at the hands of these criminals tomorrow at dawn, but tonight at sundown, the criminals who have dared lift a finger against The Kazekage will meet their end."

There is no applause when Baki ends his speech, there are only murmurs among each other. In minutes, the crowd dissipates to renew their daily activities. It is understandable why they'd be shocked and in awe... It had been years since a public execution had been held. The last was presented before Gaara's predecessor Rasa.

With a sigh, Gaara leaves the podium. Kankuro's face is hidden with his special war paints when he greets his younger brother and superior.

"The doctor says Temari is a lot better now, but it will be a while before she regains use of her left leg and arm."

"Tarou didn't—"

"No, he did not," Kankuro mutters grimly. "I am glad, but you need to talk to her."

"About what?"

Kankuro wrinkles his nose. "Are you serious? About having her resign."

"She's not going to resign."

"Then suspend her—fire her! The battlefield is not a place for a woman—"

"Kankuro," Gaara murmurs. "She's a kunoichi who pledged her loyalty to this village. She will not resign, nor will I fire her."

"She's a woman—"

"She is also your comrade. Would you say the same about your students? The female students enrolled in the academy, and the countless others who have helped you in the past?"

Kankuro shakes his head.

"I know you're worried about Temari, but she's capable of taking care of herself. She's protected the both of us many times in the past, and she continues to do so even today."

" _Tch_."

Gaara watches Kankuro walk to the opposite from where they were first headed. His older brother is angry with him, perhaps more than the last time they had spoken. But he cannot blame him, after all Gaara had once thought about keeping Temari from leaving the village for S-Class missions ever again.

#

 **Two days ago.**

 **Konohagakure.**

He had found her sitting beneath a tree. The moon was lit in all its glory, so round and yellow. Naruto hesitated to walk to her, out of fear of not knowing what to say, or out of anger for letting herself fall into this mess…

And then he saw her take loose strands of her long, dark hair to tuck behind her ear. She tilted her head to gaze up at the sky, perhaps the stars. Naruto's lips parted only slightly and his eyes widened. There could never be a time when she doesn't look so radiant and beautiful.

"Hinata," he said, and she turned to face him quickly. Her audible gasp found its way into his ears, and the familiar pink blush across her cheeks invited him.

"N-Naruto-kun," she mumbled. "You scared me."

The blond male scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Heh, sorry about that."

Her eyelids lowered as she smiled. He had always been so awkward, and wondered what flourished through his mind. Hinata could only assume he would think of many things beyond the limitation of thoughts, but in that wave of consciousness, she could never once imagine her image dancing in his mind.

She looked away, then, to lose herself in her own wave of thoughts. Each one hardly involved Naruto… His face was replaced by the red haired male who will take her hand to lead away from here.

"Everyone is looking for you," she heard him say, but she hardly paid any attention to his voice.

She nodded.

"I know," was her response.

Naruto wrinkled his nose.

"They're all worried."

"Hmm."

Naruto furrowed his brows this time. "You should go home and spend time with your family before you leave."

She sighed. "I'd rather stay here. No one wants me back."

Our of frustration, Naruto found himself nearly shouting, "then you should have thought about that before deciding to leave me—I mean them!"

Hinata turned to face him, tears threatening to leave the corners of her eyes and she could only whisper, "It was never my choice, don't you see that? _Can't anyone see that_?"

Naruto's face softened, and he immediately regretted his words. He closed his eyes hard and pinched his nose before looking up at her again and sighed.

"I didn't mean what I—"

She shrugged. "Its fine," she said.

"No, it's not."

"It's complicated," she said. "What I do and what I'm supposed to to over there is complicated. No one knows, and if they did, they wouldn't understand because his name will be next to mine forever."

"Hinata…"

The sight of a broken smile caught his eyes before she turned away.

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I'll be okay. I have to be for everyone."

"Hinata, you're not making any sense," Naruto insisted.

She turned to face him, and he barely realized the sensation of her cold hand against his warm cheek.

"Naruto-kun, thank you," she said before kissing his lips.

The young man closed his eyes, letting himself be lost in the sensation, but when his eyes opened she was no longer there. That kiss was so short, so distanced—so sad… She left and he could not feel her leave.

#

 **Now.**

Four walk across the stage, their faces covered in thick, lack sacks. Three adult males and one child. Without trial, they are being led to the center of the village. Gaara sits beside Baki and Kankuro. Temari would have had the seat beside Kankuro, but today she was high on morphine because this morning she only realized how much pain her entire body felt as it was drained of the substances of Tarou's making.

When the faces of the criminals are revealed, the crowd becomes hysterical, and everyone shouts ill threats about where their souls will sail. Children are among the crowd, and they watch emotionless as Katsuo sobs in despair, he being the first to feel the thick, itchy rope around his neck and tighten at the hand of a masked executioner. Masaru is the next one to have his rope tied, and then the next, and then the next.

When the crowd stops its chanting, Gaara stands from his chair and lifts his hand. This is nonverbal communication between the Kazekage and the executioner… Gaara lets his arm swiftly down. With a pull of the lever, the floor beneath the condemned gapes open. The hung thrash wildly as the rope around their necks tighten and tighten. Everyone shouts in unison their curses and farewells. Women scream, some faint and others simply watch in amusement or horror.

Masaru's rope loosens and slips from the beam, having him fall tiredly onto the ground. He gasps and coughs, eyes wide and nearly popping from their sockets as his eyes delve the image of his fellow conspirators flail violently above him. The light of the stars have never been so bright… A cold, sharp feeling beneath his throat catches his attention. He never noticed that the executioner had been standing behind him. In a matter of seconds, he feels his own blood trickle down his skin.

The others watch him die all while the two adults and child draw their last breaths.

There is a tap on Gaara's shoulder. He turns to see a short man who shyly looks up to him.

"What is it?" Gaara murmurs.

"Kazekage-sama," he mutters. "The Hyūga and the Hokage's advisors sent word that they will arrive tomorrow at noon."

* * *

 **Author's note.**

I had a huge urge to write this chapter right away since the last update and I'm glad I did. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Until next time,

FoF.

P.S: Hinata is as bold as ever! Now imagine her time with Gaara...!

[Last Updated: Tuesday 12-15-15]


	15. Lavender

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** After time apart, Gaara and Hinata meet once again. Both under different impressions undergo a variety of complex feelings.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Fifteen -**

 _Lavender_

Like the sound of the whistling wind, Hinata's prolonged gasp drifts. She presses her hand against her mouth, prompting herself to remain quiet as the other hand busies away between her legs, beneath her clothes. Her father and the advisors remain at the campsite in deep sleep, and while only a few monitor the distances, she slipped away far from them to settle by a creek.

The last time she had done this was so long ago, only for curiosity but now it was an unsettling urge. The anxiety of everything she is to do has become too excruciating. It had taken her a while to study what could relieve her of stress, and drugs were the last thing on her mind. This was her best choice. The ecstasy, while short and sweet, was enough to let her at least fall into deep sleep.

She knits her brows and parts her lips slightly when she brings her middle finger just over the entrance of her wet slit. With a small push, her finger enters her with ease. For a few seconds, she sits there beside the creek and beneath a tree. The sound of rushing water enters her ears, and the sensation of the cool breeze leaves her skin almost cold. Her mind wanders… Her hands are not her own… They are not Naruto's either, like she had used his image once long ago…

They are Gaara's.

And she imagines him touching the most sensitive parts of her body—testing, feeling, tasting… She would have to get used to all these sensations that will be provoked by him. Those few seconds she spends pondering over the way he had looked at her body shorten. She motions her finger in gentle flicks within her, feeling a new warmth radiate her body. The sound of her juices mix with the sound of the water stream. Her gasps mix with the sounds of the wind and the rattling leaves… The other hand, one she imagined would be her future husband's, travels beneath her sweater and bra.

The hand was once cold and is now warmed by the heat of her skin. (Would his hands be this cold, too? As cold as the heart that beats within his chest?)

Hinata's head finds comfort on the bed of grass. Her hips grind against the hand she imagines as Gaara. On the verge of ecstasy, her parted lips let go of a small whimper when she finds pleasure of being penetrated and rubbed. His weight could almost be felt above her as she reaches closer and closer—

"Hinata-sama!"

She stills herself, body quite shaken, though.

"What is it?" she responds in a breathy manner. Her actions are vulgar and being found out this way would be so troubling and humiliating.

"Are you alright? Your father is searching for you!"

She can feel the flow of this shinobi's chakra. He doesn't stand too far. In fact, he is only several feet away from the tree she lies beneath and the radiance of his energy looms closer with ever second she stays quiet.

"Um," she starts. "I had to, uh—"

His reply is immediate. "I understand," he says. "My apologies!"

His footsteps are far, now, and with that Hinata knits her brows in frustration. But her heart is beating hard and her knees quake. She's still wet, and she turns herself around, belly facing the ground and begins a faster rhythm. Her hips jerk against her fingers and the sensation she once lost comes back almost immediately. Her clit grinds just against her soft palm. Suddenly he is no longer on top of her… She is either on top of him, or he remains behind her. Either fantasy drives her mad—out of hate or frustration, she presses on for a faster rhythm.

Suddenly her mind is no longer here. He is no longer here. Her body shudders, lost in orgasmic bliss and for a moment she feels weightless and so high in the air.

She feels freed.

It takes her a while to gain the courage to open her eyes again, and when she does she is back on the ground beneath a tree, far (yet so near) the people that are insisting the call of action to marry a man she cannot love and must destroy. A leaf had fallen onto her head and grass stains mark her sweatshirt. Hinata pulls her hand away from herself and she can see her arousal nearly glisten in the light of the moon.

Quickly on her knees, she shuffles to the creek. The cold water nearly numbs her fingers, but she washes vigorously. Her cheeks are red, and her eyes are wide. Her mind wants to let go of everything. Her only focus should be Gaara, but tears threaten to break free when she remembers Naruto.

#

The Kazekage presents himself in his formal attire. Shikaku notices the dwindling size of the council, but decides not to question it. He had seen the heads of four people outside of the village, and he can only wonder about what had occurred here.

Hiashi steps up from behind Nara and begins to speak. The conversation is hardly anything new… Gaara asks him about the weather, and the older male mentions that it's a lot warmer in Sunagakure. It shifts back and forth, prompting awkward laughter among those that have joined the conversation, or those that have been quiet and listening to their every word. Then Gaara asks them about their travels and Hiashi mentions that Hinata hasn't been doing well.

The young woman peeks from just beneath her bangs to see Gaara looking at her. Surely, the man hasn't forgotten about their last private meeting. He had been so daringly close, and she had been playing dangerously for the sake of Konohagakure. Her mind wanders… She almost forgot about last night near the creek, and her cheeks nearly flush crimson at the memory.

"If Hinata-sama isn't feeling well, then perhaps she should rest."

Gaara's suggestion is a simple one, one that she easily accepts. When she is walked to the same guest room she had stayed in before, she almost hoped that it was Gaara leading her the way. _Almost…_ It is embarrassing for her to look him in the eye after imagining him making love to her.

"The Kazekage requested this room for you, Hinata-sama," the maid mutters.

Hinata stands by as the older woman unlocks and pushes the door open with needless effort. The woman steps in first and looks around with caution as if expecting some intruder to burst out of the closet or the washroom.

"Come on in," she insists and breathes soundly, assured that there is no danger posing near here.

"Is there a specific reason why this bedroom is so special?"

Hinata's question is not a surprising one. The woman smiles shyly as she clasps her hands, probably reminiscing at some humble memory of hers.

"It overlooks the garden," she mentions.

Hinata nods. She had forgotten about that delicate detail that had been passed down to her by Gaara himself.

"And," the woman continues, "before Karura, the master's mother, married his father, this was her bedroom."

Hinata blinks, astonished by this new piece of information. Perhaps Gaara overlooked such a detail…

"Her room?"

They both blush, Hinata from embarrassment and the woman lost in some fantastic daydream.

"It is a tradition," she answers. "If the Kazekage is yet to marry, his betrothed occupies a special space until their wedding. All Kazekage ascended as bachelors, and all their wives spent their nights in a specific bed chamber. Each one had something special, and it seems as though Gaara-sama presents to you his mother's garden…"

The woman watches as Hinata moves to the window. He was absolutely correct, this window shows the entire garden, though the heart of it is impenetrable without her kekkei genkai.

"I will take my leave now so you may rest. If you need anything more, do not hesitate to call for me."

Hinata listens to her footsteps hastily tap against the floor. The heavy door creeks until it finally clicks closed. Her eyes direct her vision to the labyrinth of the garden. Greens, reds, pinks, and various exotic colors catch her interest.

 _I'm cruel_ , Hinata thinks, looking at her reflection against the clean glass. _Cruel to think that he has no heart._

#

"Sources tell me that there is unrest in your village," Baki mutters. He takes hold of his glass of sake and watches the liquid whirl as he continues to speak.

"That there are protests to The Hokage for the decision of marrying the Kazekage."

Shikaku sets his glass down and gulps on the liquor before speaking.

"There is no hiding it," he says. "Our people don't think too kindly of yours. They believe Hinata-sama abandons her home to betray her own people."

"They do not understand it is a demand to begin to pave a road for peace," a council member interferes.

"Do your people approve?" Hiashi murmurs.

"I don't seek the approval of my people," Gaara says. "I make decisions based on what will benefit our village."

Hiashi, Shikaku, and the others chuckle in response.

"Spoken like a true leader," Hiashi mutters.

Gaara smirks lightly. "And you, Hiashi? As clan leader, how did your family take the news?"

The memory of Hanabi's treacherous actions to mention the plan to anyone drifts into mind, but he bears no intention to reveal that.

"It was tough," he says. "But they understand our decision. They understand that this war between us should end and if it means letting go of someone of our clan, then it is the best suit."

Gaara nods and watches as Hiashi sips at his drink uncomfortably.

"We are yet to pick a date for this marriage," Gaara says. "I was hoping to meet with your Hokage to discuss these plans, but what happens in the village are matters of great importance."

"Yes," Shikaku says. "As her advisor, I intend to fill in that position, if you don't mind, Kazekage-sama."

"I don't mind," Gaara replies. "But because Hinata will be a part of this, I think she should be given a voice, too."

"Kazekage-sama—"

Gaara silences Baki with a single glance.

"We can speak more of this tomorrow morning. Our guests are weary from travel."

With Gaara's word, all men and women present rise from their seats. He watches them leave the conference room in light conversations with those familiar to one another. Baki remains to stand by The Kazekage until every single person leaves the conference room.

"I spoke to the doctors as you've requested. They say Temari is safe from death's clutches. It will be a whole until she recovers completely."

"Understood," Gaara replies.

"Kankuro will be taking over the patrolling units from now on," Baki mutters.

"Kankuro?" Gaara says in surprise. He moves away from the elder to look out the large window.

"I thought you would," he continues.

"My position is to be your advisor during these times," Baki murmurs. "Besides, Kankuro is a reliable man. Alone, he could take down more than ten men with those puppets of his."

With a squint of his eyes, he notices a hooded figure moving to the gates of the garden. The man furrows his brows, wondering who it may be, and could nearly curse any of the guards patrolling the area for not doing their jobs.

But something else catches his eyes and the familiarity of the energy that radiates from all the way down there puzzles him.

"Hinata… Is she in her bedroom?"

Baki nods. "Yes, why?"

Gaara's response is clipped. "No reason," he says, though Baki knows her presence interests him more than any political matter. He had seen it—it is just the way Hinata had captivated Gaara, and how focused he had become. The protest to marry a woman like her was hardly pressed. Regardless of his political views, Gaara had chosen to go on with this quest of peace in such a way due to her astounding beauty.

"I think," Gaara murmurs lightly and hesitantly as if trying to conjure which words would be appropriate to say. "I think I'm going out for a walk to think."

"Do you need me to accompany—"

"No," Gaara says flatly. "I want to go alone to the garden."

#

Hinata watches in awe two birds that pick at the drying weeds by a large tree. This place is brilliant and magical. It is an oasis in the middle of a dry, heated desert with exotic plants and beautiful little creatures she cannot recall seeing in Konoha. The wind here, though warm, is calming and quite surprising feels wonderful.

She had been wearing a cloak over her clothes despite the warm temperature. The young woman didn't want to be seen entering this part of the land alone and unguarded. This alone would be a crime. It would be a great deal of trouble to be subjected into some form of punishment for trespassing the garden, but in all places this is the one she feels most at peace. At least here, the maids won't be doting and insisting to dress her, or anything.

A bird lands not so far away from her feet. Hinata sits on a bench made of smooth stone and watches the little grey creature pick at the solid earth with its beak. Even though Sunagakure is a village surrounded by sand, hardly any of those particles are present to eyes. These birds and the other little animals she had seen here are safe from the harmful sand.

"This is where you are…"

Hinata gasps at the sound of Gaara's voice speaking to her. She doesn't dare turn around, but she had known he'd come here. This mission needs a plan on her part, and there is nothing she can possibly do besides try to charm him. But she had always been so timid and cautious. In these times, she must do what she can.

When she is about to speak, she hears his footsteps agains the ground. The Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand approaches steadily towards her, and she feels her body stiffen up and still on the bench. Hinata gulps, and that gulp of saliva takes time to slide down her throat.

"If you haven't known, the garden is not a place just anyone has access to… Not even my future wife without consulting me first."

Hinata can feel tears well up her eyes, but she takes a deep breath and stands to face him. Only the bench stands between them when she turns to see him. His expression is quite serious, one she remembers fondly, but his eyes betray whatever emotion he insists on his features. This throws her off… He's not so cold. At least, how could he be when he lives in such a fiery place?

"I'm sorry," she responds. Her voice is small and fragile. It barely carries on as an audible tone, but Gaara heard it.

The man sighs.

"May I?"

She blinks repeatedly and rather quickly. His hands are extended to her and his gaze questions her, too.

"Huh?"

That is her only response, and her confusion gives him a reason to lightly smile.

She blushes.

"You'll get a heatstroke bearing such an outfit, Hinata," he says huskily, almost teasingly.

She watches him step around the bench and now stands only a pinch away from him. Even now he doesn't wear his customary Kazekage robes. He seems almost like an ordinary citizen of his village.

She looks down to see his fingers undo the knot of her own creation. His hands just barely graze the sweater beneath the robes by the collarbone. A few seconds later, the laces are free and slip from his fingers. He pulls the hood down from the sides of her head to reveal her long, dark hair just as he remembered it to be. Her cheeks, still warm with a pink hue entice his eyes enough for Hinata to see his pupils dilate.

His hands work down to the edge of the robes and it comes off in a single tug. Something about this, his movements, his gaze, and the robe makes her feel _exposed._

She looks away, embarrassed by his actions, but she did not stop him. Even in the warmest of places, electrifying shivers travel down her spine and through out her body, enough to arouse every inch of her being.

"Much better now, I should say?"

Gaara can see a bead of sweat roll down her cheek. Something within him makes him act quickly, and he wipes it away with the back of his index finger. He sees her body react to his touch, but it is not a flinch or a jolt… It is more like she had become at ease.

"Yes," she says in a mere whisper.

"Why have you come to the garden?"

Hinata shrugs, unknowing of which lie would work best: _because she wasn't tired, or because she wanted to be alone._ Clearly, both lies would be extinguished. Indeed, Hinata is tired, and the second lie she could think of would work the least. She clearly came to the garden because she needed to see him.

 _For the mission,_ she thinks silently to herself as if strongly convincing herself.

"I wanted to see it again," she mutters finally.

At least this is not completely a lie.

Gaara nods once. "I see."

"D-Do you want to join me?"

Gaara's eyes widen. Hinata looks up to see him with a shy smile and he feels his heart nearly skip a beat to her request.

"Do you want me to?"

His response isn't one she had been hoping for.

 _Now's your chance to reel him in,_ she thinks.

Hinata takes hold of his hand. It's warm and large, and Hinata feels the heat on the tips over her ears intensify.

"Well," she starts, "I don't exactly remember my way through the garden."

The squeeze of her small hand is as reassuring as the last time.

"W-What do you want to see first?"

He's stuttering again, to his dismay. Even he feels heat spread across his cheeks, but she is too preoccupied with the scenery to notice his obvious nervousness.

"Do you have lavenders here, too?" she questions.

"Yes," he answers.

He begins to lead her, though this time she walks beside him. The feeling is highly unusual to him. Before, Gaara would be content with having someone else trail behind him, but now the comfort of walking side by side with another person is serene.

His light eyes take note of her lavender-shaded attire and muses aloud, "That is your favorite color."

Hinata blinks and nods. "Is it that obvious?"

The man almost smiles at her response.

"Almost," he says.

The sound if her giggle meets his ears unexpectedly. There is something different about her than the last time… She talks more.

"Do you have a favorite color, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara presses his lips before answering with, "take a guess. If you answer correctly, I'll take you to see the lavenders. If you answer wrong, we'll head back to the palace."

Hinata sighs.

"Is it orange?" she guesses, as she can imagine him looking at the sunset.

"Is that your answer?"

Hinata nods lightly.

Gaara stops in his tracks, pulling Hinata close to him with a swift tug. She bumps herself against him, her hand pressing against her chest as he leans close to her. His breath is warmly grazing just over her lips and his eyes are piercing right through her that even her Byakugan cannot compete with his vision. She thinks he might kiss her...

"Wrong," he murmurs and releases her from his grip.

Hinata, suddenly short of breath watches him walk straight back to the path from where he had found her.

The man stops briefly and looks over his shoulder.

"Let's go back to the palace," he murmurs. "Your father might be looking for you."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

First update for this new year! I bet no one was expecting that side of Hinata anytime soon in this story (lol), or maybe at all. Erm, uh... surprise?

LoL so Hinata and Gaara have finally met. The scene where he finds her in the robe was actually my favorite. Which scene was your favorite?

Thank you so much for reading!

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Sunday 01-10-16]


	16. Sacrifices

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** The questioning of the Hyuga's attempts do not only lie within Sunagakure. Tsunade Senju reveals different reasons for why Hinata and Gaara's marriage is a must. Bigger conflicts seem to arise.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Sixteen -**

 _Sacrifices_

Hinata doesn't recall the nights in Sunagakure being so silent from the last time she had come. The wind hardly blows heavily here, but when it does, there is no whistle or sound. Having no familiar sound to cling to, she cannot sleep. It is past midnight and she decides to leave the comfort of her temporary bed to sit by the large window overlooking the garden.

There is a full moon that gleams just over the land. Its dim light touches every possible inch outdoors, prompting shadows beneath the very few trees and beside the buildings to stretch. And while there is so much to look at just from here, Hinata cannot help but direct her eyes to the green, forest-like garden where she and Gaara previously conversed. The fixation she has had on the garden since the moment she arrived is deep, and she hesitates to accept the reality of her intentions.

She feels her cheeks ignite with warmth when she remembers how close he had been. The way she remembers it… He could have kissed her if he wanted to. The man was so close to her that the moment passed on too quickly to collect any thoughts or feelings. His breath, however, is still perfectly attached to her memories. Just the way it felt grazing over her lips makes her feel strangely exhilarated. The last time she ever felt that way was after she had confessed to Naruto long ago… But he did not immediately reply to her. Instead, he kindly offered to buy her a meal. Was that his form of confessing, or was he trying to be nice to not hurt her feelings by avoiding responding to her?

Hinata sighs in a dreadful way at the memory. He reacted tenderly to the kiss, but ran away.

Compared to The Kazekage, Naruto is anything but a mysterious and complicated man. Despite their differences that vary far from their reputations and physical appearances, Hinata cannot help but blush at the thought of being content with someone of the opposite sex looking at her with grace and perhaps lust. For she, a reserved woman of a prominent clan that had been hidden in the shadows due to her career and familiar values never felt her heart skip a beat at such provoking thoughts! No man, perhaps even Naruto, had ever looked at her with the same look The Kazekage had in his eyes. She had noticed it, too… She had noticed his small smiles and reddening skin.

Hinata rests her arms on the windowsill and sinks her head over her forearms. Such experiences are meant to be shared with an understanding friend, or even her own mother. Whatever the circumstances of her loneliness, she laughs herself to tears. In sadness or happiness— _She does not know_.

#

Like Hinata, Gaara can't sleep. His mind is transfixed to the conversation he and Hinata had in the afternoon. Her actions were extremely gentle. Gaara thinks she may be the most delicate woman he had ever laid his eyes on, but he is wrong for sure. Even any man who has crossed paths with her would think such a way and completely forget that she, too, is a shinobi; a shinobi who has killed in the past.

His eyes close briefly at the thought and he sighs. There must be more than one reason to why she was immediately offered to be his bride, and how responsive she was to this upbringing. The young woman must have surely detested the idea; however, she remains so submissive. Even a kunoichi would have a say in what she is to do with her life, wouldn't she? Sure, she is property of her home village, but the woman is allowed to vouch for herself and challenge their views. He had at least done that amount of research of their customs. A female ninja, despite her gender, has a voice in all villages. That is the respected code for them all.

Gaara pinches the bridge of his nose… Perhaps he is thinking too hard on her reasons for agreeing, and she, too, believes this is the bridge to finding peace between the villages. And even if it is her belief, she could not deny it. She lives among the Hyūga and they still cling to their traditional ways. Whatever the Clan Head says, the others must follow as if direct orders from the Emperor Himself! A kunoichi living with these traditions would be troubled.

"How troublesome," the man murmurs under his breath. He thinks she leads a miserable life among her people.

He turns himself on his side, resting his head just on the center of his pillow. The thought of sharing this bed with the Hyūga Princess is nearly impossible to picture. How would she sleep? Surely, she would be afraid to face him, or turn her back towards him as they slept. How would she come to trust him at all to close her eyes being so very near him? Even the whores he had hired to keep him company from time to time (which is so very rare) immediately leave after their services. His name evokes so much fear, that even during his drunk phases, they'd quake and fall on their hands and knees.

Gaara can only squeeze his eyes shut at the memory of his father commanding him to slit throats of those Gaara saw as harmless. As practice, even common villagers with no connection to the Shinobi organization of any kind would be targets. He recalls the assassination of an elderly woman. She looked at him and almost immediately surrendered herself to his wrath. Her arms were outstretched as if pulled to the sides by some apparitions that were ready to drag her soul to what could be either heaven or hell. Then, when he least expected it, she fell to her knees and uttered the words, "I'll accept any punishment." The blood running through his veins felt cold as the elderly woman smiled.

Gaara watched her in disbelief, but ran the cold blade of his kunai against the side of her head to finish her off quickly, for it was an order. Upon his return to the palace, his father elaborated on his reason to kill the old woman. He had told Gaara that she murdered her first grandchild, for her daughter had the infant out of wedlock. In those times, a father-less child was taboo, and a woman having relations with men without a marriage to bind them was an extreme social understatement.

"It's a cruelty to murder a child," he remembers Rasa saying.

"But what you did, was it justified, or just as cruel?"

Gaara had no answer, for he had slain innocent children, too.

Gaara presses his face against the fat pillow and hopes this restlessness leaves him. Remembering such a thing now after questioning the innocence of Hinata Hyūga is nearly sinful. How could he compare her duties with his? Surely, she had not killed for the fuck of keeping her own father safe. And truthfully, her strength had never been used against innocent beings.

#

The dark shrouds of dawn only lasted for a brief time. The sun now casts a powerful array of light over Konohagakure. For the first time in four days, there is peace in the streets of the village. Riots have ceased. Arrests have been made for vandalizing properties and depicting suggestive messages against The Hokage.

The matters were dealt with after Tsunade proposed an assembly exclusively for chunin and jōnin-ranked shinobi. The responsible members of this conference walk into a large room with many seats. For some, the sight of this place reminds them of the stadium where the chunin exams are held, to others, it's only a stage where The Hokage will stand to fire those who had opposed her earlier in the week.

When she walks inside, they take notice of the elders walking beside her. Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, no matter how old, have always been feared members of the village council. Their persuasive ways had conveyed many ill factors the village still tries to mend even today. Seeing Tsunade Senju walk so valiantly beside them only soothes their worries slightly. They've known the busty blonde had been so rebellious against the elders.

The conference room stands completely silent when the elders take their place behind a desk and Tsunade stands in the center of it all. Everyone's eyes watch her from where they sit and impatiently wait for her explanation of the Hyūga-Kazekage marriage.

"I'm not going to welcome you all so warm-heartedly," the woman begins, "since I recognize so many faces from the past days among the reckless crowds. Many of you abandoned your duties to join these useless riots with your people. And while I am so very disappointed by your decisions, I am also somewhat interested and happy."

Tsunade pauses momentarily to catch the bewilderment in the eyes of those who sit closer to her gaze. She smirks, and continues on…

"Your oppositions had led me to believe that one person of this village means so much to you—that her supposed betrayal was the cause of your anger and strife—that she became the worst enemy to live among us—that Hinata Hyūga, friend and determined ally of Konohagakure hurt you. Even, I, your Hokage, the one who was sworn to protect our home and to lead you all became hated in a matter of hours…

I'd like to tell you today that your assumptions about Hinata Hyūga are untrue. With the help of my team, I devised a plan to ensure the safety of our soldiers and people for years to come. This marriage between The Kazekage and Hinata Hyūga is a farce. Their rumored love is as real as the claims of the earth being flat."

Tsunade chuckles to herself on the sarcasm of her voice.

"This marriage had been condoned under my jurisdiction for the means of bringing peace. For the safety of you and the entire village, this is as far as my message will travel. No one must know outside the walls of this room. Let her be hated, but at least her comrades will know the truth, for in August, the Kazekage will be slain."

Murmurs envelop the air in a cascade of sound. Tsunade scowls and that sight is enough to settle their discomfort.

She sighs.

"Believe in your comrades. This is all I can tell you today. Now, return to your posts and resume your duties."

People stand from their seats in disbelief. The conference didn't even last five minutes, so what was the point of vaguely announcing one part of the Hokage's plans?

Mitokado and Utatane stand from their seats and walk towards Tsunade who stands with her arms crossed and a determined glare.

"The speech sounded much better in the office," Utatane snaps.

"Why speak of the plan when you only make them worry with a third of what we actually intend to do?" Mitokado continues.

"Them knowing such things will get in the way," Tsunade answers. "But I can't allow them to hate Hinata Hyūga for senseless rumors they've spread. I cannot allow Sunagakure and their council members find out that she is now a hated person in our village. Otherwise, this marriage will be good for nothing. They won't accept her as another enemy of the village."

"But the people will still hate her," Utatane murmurs. "Why would you allow that?"

"And if Hinata succeeds, Sunagakure will suspect her," Mitokado interferes. "How will you be so certain she will come back alive?"

Tsunade shrugs. "You underestimate us."

The tone of her voice is like a sharp warning.

"There recently were deaths of three grown men and a child in Sunagakure. One was killed on the spot after a pursuit, and the others were hung in public display after confessing to treason. Many still oppose The Kazekage. Hinata _could be_ a suspect, but she is just one among hundreds of those who oppose him. Besides, it is better to sacrifice the life of one than the lives of thousands."

Utatane knits her brows. "This isn't like you."

Tsunade scowls. "This is what you lot voted for, isn't it? After all, you wanted this plan fulfilled—"

"Yes, but this is just another act of war!" Mitokado snaps.

Tsunade looks around her to see that all other shinobi had already left the office. This is her opportunity to talk freely.

"The other villages are planning to invade and directly attack Sunagakure. To ensure our safety, it's best to work things out this way, do you two understand? If we allow villages like Kirigakure and Kumogakure move in first, they will also attack us. They know we lost great numbers with Sunagakure, but what they don't know is that we've obtained the knowledge of their conspirators. Kirigakure plans to attack Kumo, and so on. The only thing standing in their way is Suna and Konoha."

"You mean to tell me that we're also threats?"

"In the meantime, yes. Uniting Sunagakure and Konohagakure is not only for our political disputes. This is to ensure our safety before we take the Kazekage's head. For now, Suna is our only hope. They outnumber us, and uniting our forces, we will be able to deflect Kiri and Kumo."

#

There is a roar of laughter and a round of applause as three performers settle themselves on stage. A woman and a man act out various skits and scenes to the music playing of the third. When the man slips and falls humorously on the woman, the crowd breaks into abrupt laughter. Men hoot as they realize the male actor's hands greedily press against the ample bosom of the actress. Her shrieks only add to the hysteria of the male audience. The women cringe slightly at the show, but laugh once more and rejoice when the actress physically abuses the actor as payment for his seemingly purposeful fall.

The sexist act quickly ends and the three performers leave the stage. Prostitutes take their places on men's laps and lower the necklines of their dresses to expose their cleavages. Others in the darker shadows have already started their lustful confrontations. Men grope, women tease, and are careless to the other perverts watching that are too cheap to pay for their own wenches.

A man walks into the crowd as he takes off the forehead protector of his village. Te shiny branding of the silver and blue headband show the four, short tick marks that displays the symbol for Kirigakure. Those that stand near him only recognize him for his infamous, grim exterior and hidden eyes. Others burst out laughing, too drunk to notice that their range of proximity is awfully close to this man named Ao.

Ao turns his head and is hardly fazed to find a woman butt-naked rocking herself on the lap of a man. Her moans entice a small audience of men that masturbate in rhythm to her movements. She faces them, lost in the heat of ecstasy and one even gets on his knees to suckle her breasts.

The Kirigakure ninja could hardly believe he had been summoned here, and presses on to the back of this whorehouse. He shoves away a woman who was brave enough to take hold of his arm.

There is a backroom he must go to, and when a guard stops him, Ao mutters the name _Hidan._ This time, the guard nods and opens the door. Inside, everything is slightly darker until he realizes the purpose.

The actress of the performance hangs from the ceiling by the cuffs around her wrists. In front of her, the male actor pushes himself in and out of her while the music player does the same from behind her. The two wail at their actions, and sitting on a couch not so far from them sits a silver-haired man with a sadistic glare.

"Hidan," he murmurs, but is immediately hushed and pats the couch beside him.

The man invites Ao to take a seat, but he is reluctant to do so.

At the reach of their release, in unison the trio quake in their places. The woman tightens her hold on the front man with her legs as the others rest their heads on her shoulders with heavy panting.

Hidan laughs hysterically, and even claps before saying, "Leave her be."

The two males slip out from within her rather quickly in intimidation, and leave her there, hanging naked from the ceiling with nothing to cover her humiliating stance.

"I'm paying them to do this, and they agreed," Hidan says, as if even saying so would justify this. "If you don't want to see her look at me, and not at her, idiot!"

Ao clenches his teeth at the sound of his infuriating voice. Approaching a missing ninja of a sister-village is hardly amusing (especially one of his caliber and annoyance).

"I'm here because—"

"You wanted the Akutsuki to investigate members of the Hyūga Clan," Hidan finishes.

The man sarcastically yawns. "What a bore. Why investigate such a thing? Word has it The Kazekage will marry their princess, so what's the point?" He smiles suddenly. "Ah, that's right. If they marry, your village is fucked."

Ao doesn't answer and glares as Hidan hysterically laughs.

"The price doesn't come cheap, you know," Hidan murmurs. "Konoha-nin are very annoying to deal with. Apart from that, this shitty job isn't at all enticing. You could easily deal with this, can't you? Just you. With that stupid Byakugan in your eye socket."

"Just name your price," Ao mutters suddenly.

Hidan chuckles. "I don't pull the strings. You'll have to wait for when Pain delivers the message."

"And how long will that take?"

"However long he wants to," Hidan says.

Ao watches in horror as the man unsheathes a needle-like blade from beside him. Ao clutches the handle of a kunai, readying himself for any possible incoming attack.

"Relax," Hidan mumbles. "This isn't for you."

 _To cut the girl_ , Ao thinks and immediately his assumptions become reality. She grunts in pain, and catches tiny drops of blood on the tip. Then, Hidan brings the blade to his lips and drags a long tongue along the tainted edge. His skin turns to that infamous black and white and with another hysterical laugh, he bids Ao farewell.

Before the advisor's exit, he distinctly hears the sadist shout, "I have you for another hour! I want to see how far I can push your limitations!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm very glad to finally update this story! I hope you enjoyed this new twist I've incorporated. Thank you so much for your support and patience throughout this story. Until next time,

FoF

[Last Updated: Saturday 02-13-16]


	17. Kunoichi

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Hinata's thoughts wander to the past while she thinks of ways to get Gaara to trust her. Meanwhile, Kirigakure ninja are found in Kumogakure with unknown intentions.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Seventeen -**

 _Kunoichi_

Hinata watches tentatively as two students of Sunagakure's academy stand ten feet from each other.

They stand in the center of a large circle that had been drawn on the hot, dry concrete with white chalk. Not once since they have entered did their eyes move from each other. The intensity of their glares are powerful enough to be felt by the audience that stand by to watch their match.

Between them, a male instructor goes over the rules of their sparring match and expressively reminds the students and the audience of the penalties for failing to abide by them. There will be: No quitting; No weapons; No jutsu; No deaths… The list goes on and on. This is the last match of the day. They are meant to decide which students will graduate into Genin. They are traditional and incredibly different from the ceremony in Konoha.

When the instructor raises his hand, the two students immediately prepare their bodies for defensive positions. They lift their fists, and squint their eyes against the glare of the sun. After the instructor's arm falls to the side, he disappears quickly from the center of the large chamber and joins the proud parents that stand in the sidelines eagerly watch.

The female student with short brown hair stands relatively slow in comparison to the male. For this reason, the male attacks first and charges straight towards the girl. Hinata feels her heart race, for the boy has a slight limp that can only be seen with the sharpest eyes.

"That's his first and last mistake," Gaara murmurs to himself.

Hinata almost forgot that she had been sitting beside him. They sit beneath a canopy for shade far away from the commoners.

She turns to see Gaara curiously. Although The Kazekage speaks, he does not look at her.

The crowd simultaneously cheers in awe. Hinata snaps her attention back to the floor ring, but she already missed the girl's strategic victory. The male student is on the floor. He has his hands wrapped around his knee and has tears streaming from his eyes.

"You didn't see it."

He isn't questioning it, but Hinata still answers with a no. She watches as the people scatter away as if the match never happened. Many parents have left to reunite with their children.

"He attacked straight on and she immediately saw his weak points."

"The limp," she mutters.

"Exactly," he replies. "The kid had already hurt his leg three months ago. He never really did learn how to hide his limp."

"Is he alright?" Hinata asks.

"He'll be fine," Gaara mutters half-heartedly. "Perhaps this failure will make him reconsider being a shinobi. Another injury like that, and he won't ever walk again."

His words are harsh.

When his piercing eyes find her, she finds it incredibly hard to breathe.

"Are you surprised by what I said?"

He doesn't sound angry, but he doesn't sound amused either. Hinata doesn't know how to respond. After all the stories she had heard about him, she shouldn't be at all surprised by his sudden negativity.

But if she answers with a yes, would it be an insult?

Regardless of it, she mutters, "Yes."

Yes, because beneath his frightening exterior, he is still human.

Gaara scoffs.

"Why would you be surprised by what I've said? You've heard the stories…"

She blushes.

"I have—"

Many of the people have already gone. Despite their guards, Hinata still feels completely unwatched.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" he interrupts. His voice is a low hum, one that she has heard before and one that she has not forgotten.

His eyes seem mightier than the Byakugan. When she leans forward, closer so he could hear her, his eyes follow suit and the vulnerability vanishes. For the village, is what comes to mind the moment she feels the pricks of his own hair flicker against her short bangs.

"Can I be honest with you, Kazekage-sama?"

He doesn't answer, but Hinata presses on anyway.

"You frighten me more than any other man I have ever come across," she says.

Gaara knits his brows.

"Then why are you agreeing to all of this?"

"For the same reason," she murmurs.

Bemused, Gaara watches her stand from the chair. Irritably, he watches her bow, but before she can excuse herself, he quickly snatches her hand and stands by her, too.

The both of them walk together across the courtyard as if nothing had happened. He cannot allow his people see her walk without his escort. They will question it.

"I don't understand," he mutters silently as they walk by some of the students that are yet to leave.

He watches her cautiously as she smiles at the wandering eyes of the children. Many of the young boys beam when they see her. Of course, it isn't surprising at all. From how he remembers it, even the birds in his garden landed by her feet without fear.

When they are further away from any sharp ears, Gaara turns to look at her.

"What did you mean when you said that?"

His eyes widen when she smiles softly.

"I delivered my answer like a shinobi. Despite the circumstances, I am still what I am."

She sees him smirk if only for a split second. He cannot disagree with what she had said.

"You are treating me like the enemy," he says.

"I do that to protect myself."

"From what? From who? Me?"

She shakes her head.

"Not necessarily from you… But from the man in the stories I've heard."

Coldly, Gaara grips her arm with brute strength. Away from prying eyes—further away from the courtyard of the school where the chakra levels of his or her people cannot be sensed, he presses her against a wall.

"Do you believe that they were just some fantasies someone made to cause my position harm?"

Her eyes are wide. To Gaara, this signifies that she truly is afraid… But she is acting bolder than ever much to his distaste.

"You make yourself out to be a monster."

"What am I to you then? Huh?"

Hinata's heart beats rapidly against the wall of her chest. She thinks—no—she believes that he can feel the rhythm through his touch. The bewilderment in his eyes makes him seem no more than a man who had come to believe the legends of his ill-mandated assaults. Once heard time and time again, one would believe the lies.

One day, this man will be her husband and another victim of Konohagakure's plans. And although she would very much want to be that avenger for the many people who had lost their lives by his hand, she cannot help but feel a need to comfort the man. The truth of the matter is that he is human… Gaara of the Sand has heard the stories countless of times that even he has come to believe he is a monster.

With needless strength, she breaks her arms free from his grasp and gently holds them against his cheeks. She expected his skin to be as dry as the desert surrounding Sunagakure, but his skin is much smoother than a stone lying near a riverbank.

In a hushed tone, she asks, "Do you fear your own capabilities?"

Gaara doesn't speak. It is almost as if she had struck a nerve.

"If I am so afraid of that, I would have died long ago," he inquires.

Hinata lowers her hands.

"Then do you see yourself that way?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really… But I want to know."

Gaara sighs, "You're a strange woman."

Hinata thinks that if she can see his weak points, it'll be easier to draw him… But the more the woman watches him avoid her curiosity, the more she feels pity for him.

"Will you show me the lavender this time?" she asks to change the subject.

"Not a chance," he murmurs.

Hinata furrows her brows slightly.

"Why not?"

"You haven't guessed my favorite color yet," he mutters.

He raises a brow, eyeing her carefully enough to emit a lovely hue of pink to spread on her cheeks. Hinata quickly looks away from him and presses her hand against her bosom.

"Can I guess again?" she asks shyly.

Gaara smiles slightly, only letting such an expression last for an extremely short time.

"Okay, then," he murmurs. "Go for it."

She sighs once.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"I can—"

"Kazekage-sama, you know what I meant," she mutters.

He sees her peer under her bangs shyly. Gaara wonders if the woman standing before him could hear the stuttering of his heart when she gazes at him that way. Its like a hesitation. If he could die looking at such a beautiful creature, would his death be much more peaceful than the ones he had caused? Or would it be much more painful?

"I do know what you mean," he confesses. "And alright… I'll give you one hint."

Gaara gestures his hand in front of them and clears his throat. Her confusion can be clearly seen through her fully expressive eyes.

"We can't stay out in the public for too long," he states, completely forgetting about their new game.

"Your people are still in the palace, and your father might worry for your safety."

She hadn't realized how long they've been away from the guards, nor did she realize how long she has been away from the palace. Truly, her father wouldn't mind. As long as she is out here getting under The Kazekage's skin, wherever she'd be will be good enough.

As they walk back into the school courtyard, five of his men appear from almost thin air. Hinata watches tentatively as they approach. Their eyes are friendly; however, their expression says otherwise. Facing the superior, or an enemy with such a hard exterior is nothing more than a divide. Even she knows this. A Kage doesn't need to know everything. Conspirators hide in every corner… But does he also suspect them?

"We'll escort you both back, Kazekage-sama..."

She catches a glimpse of one's eyes fall away from his superior to glare at her. Looking away, she hooks Gaara's arm.

"What are you doing?"

It's a cold question. In the Academy, girls as young as 5 are taught the Arts of Femininity. These lessons consisted of disgusting facts that run beyond the corral that encases the village. Learning how to walk and withhold the standards that define "girl" and "woman" we're just two subjects that lurked in the surface. There was so much more… Touching, or grabbing a man's hand or arm is significantly the strongest way to get to him. It gives the women dominance. Feminine charm to the heterosexual male is enticing and eventually, it is he that will fall under her charm.

"I'm just nervous," she finally answers.

As they walk, Hinata remembers those times in the academy. All the girls of various ages (mostly 5 to 10 years of age) were excited to learn how to walk in high heels, and how to wear makeup. But as the weeks progressed, the girls had come to know the dark side of these jobs. They became nervous and eventually scared after finding out the truth to why they were being taught how to act proper like a stereotype. This dread made nearly half of the girls quit the academy and pursue more a domestic educational career. But Hinata, no matter how much she wanted to quit, too, could not bring herself up to speak to her father and mother. There was no way Hiashi or the entire clan would have allowed a Hyūga (an heir at that) to quit.

The instructors had made it clear: No matter what age, any man or woman will not hesitate to do them harm. Human perversion for the human body is almost always inevitable.

#

Silence creeps through the emptiness of a cave. Not a single step emits an echo, and not a single rock kicked against a wall makes a sound. Even the whispers of bats hidden deep in the crevices and small caverns are closed away to human ears. The surrounding air itself is excruciatingly dense making Ao step away and exit from the mouth of the cave. He looks up, and then down to secure that there are no booby traps aligned to the entrance. And when he is certain that everything is clear, it makes the air pressure within those rocky walls that much more bizarre.

Two others stand behind him. Their faces are concealed with black masks, but their headbands exclaim their loyalties to Kirigakure.

"There's an ominous force coming through here," Ao mutters lowly, pointing along the edge of the cave entrance.

"It'll make it harder for us to breathe if we enter."

"Then what do we do?" asks one.

"The exit is supposed to take us straight through the mountain to get to the village, but the effort will be futile if we die ten steps in. The Kumo-nin have definitely tempered the atmosphere to this to keep away visitors. Not even animals can enter…"

When he points to the ground, his subordinates pinpoint exactly where his finger directs their vision.

"See?" he continues. "The ants won't go through."

"We go around," the other suggests.

"Precisely," Ao replies.

"Do you think The Mizukage is doing the right thing?"

Ao sighs.

"We can't question the motives of our superior. We have to arrive there before the others do…"

Before they can take a step forward, the sound of rustling leaves makes their bodies stiffen into place. Immediately, the small ninja unit of three press their backs against each other and reveal their most prized weapons: A metallic staph, a double-edged long blade that runs the length of the average person, and Kirigakure's precious (stolen) Byakugan eye from Ao.

"Arrive before the others, will you?"

The voice is loud and carries on with the current of the wind. The owner of it must be female. The three by the mountainside sense the chakras of three others lurking within the trees and bushes.

With deep concentration, Ao focuses his flow of energy to the right eye. As an immediate response, the right side of his face contorts gruesomely into faint, pale skin. Thin lines of veins bulge from beneath his skin and are a physical sign of all the strength he puts into a single eye deemed useless without its counterpart.

Suddenly, his left eye sees nothing but a blur. On the contrary, the right side has seen the trees standing before them, and even beyond to nearly an acre of forestry. Hiding only ten steps away is the spotted female he had only heard recently. She hides stealthily in the treetops deathly close to a hornet's nest.

"I see the Byakugan works incredibly fast to locate predators…"

She still doesn't leave her hiding place. It's because she knows that only one man holds this power to see through everything and everyone, and the other two standing behind him do not. They still don't know where she hides.

"We think of you more like… Prey."

An incredible low sound like an arrow darting through the air catches Ao's ears nearly a second too late. A comrade drops to his knees, clutching his leg. The handle of a Kumogakure kunai piercing the thigh of his comrade makes his heart skip a beat.

"Do you still think of us as prey?"

A young woman emerges from the darkest shadows of the cave and surrenders herself against the left wall. Her skin is dark and flawless, hair fiery red, and eyes like ambers. If she wasn't a woman of the opposing side, Ao would almost think she was beautiful.

With arms crossed, she smirks, victorious of sneaking an attack on an unaware enemy.

"So this was your doing?" Ao mutters detestably.

"You mean the knife in his leg, or the jutsu in the cave?"

Both answers equally anger him. However with a man down, there is no way he would dare try to do anything. The third person in their squad is still among them yet nowhere to be seen…

"What is your purpose here, Ao of Kirigakure?"

The other female finally lands on the ground with a swift leap from the treetops. The three Kirigakure ninja huddle closer, making the opposing woman smile.

"We're not going to hurt you. You simply interfered with our camp."

Ao stares into the woman's eyes. They're piercing and fierce. If her blond hair were any longer, people may confuse her for The Hokage.

"Samui," Ao mutters.

"Ah, so you know who I am?"

"Names of the most trusted soldiers of the Kage are known everywhere. Don't flatter yourself just because a man knew your name…"

There is a light chuckle from the woman in the cave.

"You think she's a amused with a man knowing her name?"

"Don't interfere, Karui!"

"Is that her name?" Ao interrupts.

"Does it matter, old man?" the so-named Karui snaps from a distance.

"I'm trying to be polite…"

"You're trying to make The Raikage lose his patience," Samui steps in. "And it's working. We had a deal, and you're misusing our trust to come here. What business do you have in Kumogakure?"

"That's none of your concern, you bitch," one of the other males answers. "What we do is not for you to know."

"On the contrary," Samui says. "Your business is our business. Like the Raikage and Mizukage agreed to: We are allies in this war. Besides, you entered our borders without our knowledge. Here, that is a great excuse to execute you."

"Within each cell, there is always an unknown tunnel. That is our right."

Samui furrows her brows. "I'll ask again… What is your business here?"

"Shall we ask you the same?" the other mutters.

"We're here to carry on a message: The Raikage calls for a meeting."

Ao's eyes widen.

"What? Why now?"

"Did you not hear me before? We're growing impatient. If I were you, I'd go back home to deliver that message… I believe The Mizukage is yet to be informed."

Ao grits his teeth and clenches his fist.

"Do you think we'll stand by idly after your subordinate injured one of my men?"

Samui narrows her eyes.

"Are you threatening us?"

"Well, I'm not exactly inviting you to a picnic, am I?"

The busty blonde's eyes shift to catch Karui arming herself once more. She clutches a kunai in her left hand. Her eyes are already aiming to the man he had already injured.

"Go find Omoi," Samui orders.

"Are you sure?" Karui asks. "Rabid dogs aren't meant to be handled by one person."

"Go."

With a glare, Karui runs back into the cave, surging deeper into the darkness. Once far from the entrance, the echoes of their struggles ring in her ears.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! (But better late than ever, right?) Anyway, I hope you liked reading this chapter. It took me a while to get it exactly how I wanted it. I'm not so sure when I'll be able to update again, but since my load of school work isn't as heavy as it used to be, I'm planning to update again sometime next month (for I have other fics to work on as well).

Thank you so much for your patience! Until the next update,

FoF

[Last Updated: Tuesday 04-19-16]


	18. Crimson

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Samui and Ao have their final standoff. Meanwhile, Hinata prepares to enact her feminine charms.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Eighteen -**

 _Crimson_

A gust of wind directs the fling of a knife through the sky. It descends too quickly and one of Ao's comrade hits the ground the moment the tip carves into the top of his head. He, like the remaining two ninja of Kirigakure had no time to deflect any opposing attack. With the Byakugan sealed from grabs, Ao and his remaining injured soldier stand defeated in the center of a protected circle created by the very bodies that they fought.

The fallen warrior's body twitches violently on the ground. The quickness of his breaths can only be heard along with the crunching if the ground. Seconds after, he becomes motionless. Hardly any blood pools beneath the deceased man's head, though trickles of it catch the attention of the failed captain of the three-manned team.

To his misfortune, Ao gravely stares ahead as Samui stands victorious only inches away from their fallen comrade's body. He would have thought that her laughs would reign their ears; however, her stance only serves as a grim reminder of the honor reflected behind her name. Even her other partners that stand by idly in slight mesmerization and caution do not speak, nor laugh. They look ahead like any other formidable shinobi of their clan, status, and village would.

Samui, Karui, and their final group member Omoi point their weapons to them. They corner Ao and his remaining partner like animals trapped in a cage.

"Prey," Karui mumbles under her breath and adds fuel to Ao's fury. But still, the man surrenders to his loss and reflects on only that.

"We'll let you leave," Samui suddenly says.

"You mean we beat them up for nothing?" Karui snaps.

"Their superior won't stand by if we kill her precious advisor," the woman replies. "Besides, we need them to relay the message of our meeting."

Omoi scowls.

"The Raikage should do the pardoning, Samui—"

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you want us to tell the Mizukage?" Ao mutters through his clenched teeth.

His pride seems to slowly diminish with every breath he takes before Samui. Her gaze is sharp. It cuts deep into his mind, and even deeper than the blade that cut through the head of his deceased comrade.

"Exactly what I said earlier… The Raikage is calling for a meeting."

#

The hospital room is smaller than what Gaara remembered it to be. To the left of him stands a tiny table with a few items (a full glass of water, earrings, a mirror, and a book). And to the right, Temari's empty bed leaves him curious and somewhat nervous.

His ears catch the sound of a toilet flush, and once the bathroom door swings open, he's surprised to see his elder sister walk normally back to the bed. Her hospital gown makes her look like a child. That mousy face and incredibly curly hair of hers always made her look much younger than what she really was. From their younger days, Temari seems like she has hardly grown out of her child-like face.

"Who let you in?"

"I'm the Kazekage," Gaara murmurs as if that was enough to justify his answer.

She raises a brow, and surprisingly sees the humor in Gaara's sky-blue eyes. This scenario is all too familiar.

"You mean to tell me that you've taken some time away from your duties to see me?" Temari asks with a wave of her hand.

"It's been too long since I've last come here to see you."

"I wouldn't know anyway," Temari says. "I'm drugged nearly every hour of each passing day to numb me from the pain in my leg."

"Are you better now?" Gaara asks.

"I can walk again," she says humbly. "My knee's what bothers me, but soon I'll be able to get back to work."

Gaara sighs.

"Did Kankuro—"

"Talk to me about quitting?"

The young woman smirks.

"He never quits. Kankuro makes it seem as if I've never been in a situation like the one with that lowlife. And look at me, Gaara! I always return alive."

"And injured," Gaara interjects.

"But alive. If you're worried about me, little brother, I still have my dignity, strength, and if you're truly worried, my virginity."

Gaara narrows his eyes. "That's, um, good to hear."

The woman scoffs.

"Let me worry about myself to make it one less person for you to worry about nowadays."

She winks at him.

"Fine then," he says with a sigh.

"Kankuro tells me that The Hyūga Princess is surprisingly getting used to being around you. Is that true?"

"What if it is?"

"Hm. Well congratulations on your engagement, Gaara. I haven't told you at least that much, have I? When is the wedding?"

"It'll be a civil one—hardly traditional like the ones our parents had."

Temari climbs onto the bed and sits directly in front if him with crossed legs.

"Their's was arranged by the former Kazekage. It was nothing special, but the Emperor came to give them his blessing. The emperor of the Land of Fire will come, too, won't he?"

"Perhaps. It's a historical event—the joining of the two most powerful villages in the shinobi world."

Temari sees the little flame of happiness inside him diminish into a little nub. Out of all three of them, Gaara had always been the one to carry so much more. Even considering that his elder brother and sister hardly did anything to appease the predecessor is relevant. After all, Gaara was more dependable in completing a difficult task than any formidable shinobi in Sunagakure. Even Temari's feared skills were no match to Raza's expectations. Kankuro, of course, was nearly third rate in skills under the eyes of their father and council.

"You should go back," Temari mutters.

With a sigh, she puts her hands behind her head and let's her back fall with needless care onto the soft hospital bed.

"If you're gone for more than an hour, the entire village will turn to shit, and you'll have to execute another guy."

"Nothing that you said is funny, Temari…"

"It's not meant to be, Kazekage-sama," she murmurs. "It was said with little sarcasm."

Without another word, Gaara leaves the room. At the door, a young nurse bows her head in respect. She clutches a clipboard so tightly that her knuckles turn white against her rosy skin.

His robes flail to either side, and every footstep he takes alerts everyone in the hallway. Even the doctors wheeling in a patient in pain stop midway and bow as low as they can.

Gaara can't help but wave them away. They're stalling. Just stalling. They bow to someone with recognition and immediately ignore the life they're meant to save in front of them.

To them it's a sign of respect, but to the forgotten ill it's hurtful.

Outside of the hospital building, armed guards surround him. He could have so easily taken transportation from the palace to the hospital, but today he has decided to walk. Gaara would rather stall than return to the palace that has been more of a prison than a home and place of rule.

#

"Lavender. Black. White. Lavender. Lavender… Lavender! Honestly, child, have you nothing more to wear besides these… these garments?"

Hinata blinks repeatedly to the bold woman standing in front of her. While the young Hyūga sits cautiously and rather small-like on a chair, the overbearing woman leans into her like a lioness that has finally caught her prey that she simply toys with.

"You shouldn't yell at her that way," the woman's assistant remarks. "She is the future bride of The Kazekage, Aya."

Aya. After two hours of them being in her designated bedroom, Hinata finally hears the name of the woman meant to advise her of what she should wear for tonight's dinner party in honor of her engagement to Gaara of the Sand—the Kazekage. Thinking of being the bride of a Kage rattles her bones. This should be an honor to any shinobi. To be accepted to be the marital partner of a Kage is incredible, but deeming their nobility and how they got there is incredibly relevant. Sunagakure and Konohagakure were never allies.

"Bullshit, you know that she can't dress like she's off to another mission tonight," Aya snaps.

"Well, um—"

"Speak clearer, Hinata-sama, we can't hear you."

"I think you're scaring her—"

"Silence! Let the poor woman speak!"

Hinata sighs. She can't remember the last time she had been dressed by someone, or pestered about what she should wear. The only women in her life that ever had to do so were her mother and their housekeeper.

"Well… That's all I brought from my village," Hinata finally answers.

The woman steps away and pinches the bridge of her nose. She is a lot more anxious than Hinata and that's saying something. After all, tonight's dinner party is the only chance she gets to impress the council, high-status citizens, and most importantly, her husband-to-be.

"Radiance, they want radiance and charm," Aya murmurs.

"We can't make her look sultry either, they'll laugh at her—she will look like a whore."

Hinata's eyes grow wide at such a small word. Whore. Only five letters, but each one so significant to mean something despicable. Is that what she is? A whore? She'll seduce him and act like a wife until she can slit his neck.

Her eyes widen. Sex. Whore. Missions…

"How about a black dress?"

"No, black is too simple. It doesn't reflect her soul."

"Green?"

Aya scoffs.

"With that hair of hers? Never."

Hinata looks down to see her straight, dark strands cascading over her breasts and blushes lightly. What's wrong with her hair?

"What does The Kazekage like?"

"Solitude," the assistant jokes.

Aya smacks her assistant on the arm and scolds her.

"Don't be stupid! It's not a color, and it's definitely not easy to get away from here if someone hears that awful joke."

Their arguments remind Hinata only slightly of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. Something about this scene makes her miss everything she will leave behind until the real mission is enacted. But that feels like it'll take forever, to her dismay.

"What about crimson? A very dark crimson."

Aya and her assistant's eyes light up from the very thought.

"Crimson, the Lord's usual formal shade," Aya says in awe. "Why didn't I think of that?"

The assistant smirks and draws her eyes to the ceiling as if relaying a smart remark about her boss's analytical skills.

"Where can we find a dress like that?" Hinata asks, intruding with Aya's inspirational thoughts.

"Aya makes it by hand," the assistant says. "She's very good with her hands."

"Not only for dresses," Aya says with a wink, making Hinata cringe slightly in her seat.

"And you can make it before this evening?"

Rather than make it, what about the designs?

"Yes," is all Aya says.

Her confidence is enough to justify her claims, Hinata guesses.

#

Hours and more hours pass into the day. The sun sets quite brightly, settling the illumination against the line of the horizon. Hinata's only thoughts linger with the beauty of its shade and wonders why Gaara wouldn't love the colors of the sunset. They're soft, feathery shades that only remind her of a duty and a sacrifice.

Aya and her assistant left her with a marvelous dress. It lays on the bed along with exquisite, foreign jewelry fit for a queen, and not for a petty woman that cannot even lead her own clan under the ruling of her father. His wishes deem her unfit, and recalling Hanabi's image only rises more questions about her whereabouts and collected attitude. Before Hinata left the village, the girl's tears haunted her dreams. The moment of her departure, Hanabi did not cry. She simply wished her a good and healthy life with her new husband.

Even her dead little sister can only picture a traitor of Konohagakure.

Hardly, she tries to remind herself. This is a mission.

She steps away from the window. Tonight there will be no one to dress her, or assist her with anything. Everything that she has learned about the etiquette manners of a lady from the Academy will be out the test tonight.

She will not bear much makeup except for the adorning shade of deep crimson to match her dress, and eyeliner to outline her top eyelids. Her hair is high and decorated with little diamond rocks that represent the mines several miles away from the neighboring sand dunes. The heels are not her favorite accessory, but they're high enough for her eyes to meet The Kazekage's.

Finally, the dress is in the shade of what she thinks the Kazekage would approve. It hugs her body in a strange, but beautiful way. The dress is nearly flowing with the air in every step she takes forward. It cascades to hug her waist and curves. Beautiful glass-like beads shape intricate patterns along the chest area. Aya is truly an artist.

All Hinata is left to do is smile humbly.

When she steps outside of her designated room, servants gasp in awe at her exposed beauty. Strands of her hair cascade shyly by her neck and lure eyes to peek at her slender neck. People standing near the halls stare wide-eyed. In their eyes, she's naturally graceful, but deep in the back of her mind where her imagination flourishes, Hinata is screaming and hiding from the judgmental eyes of every single man and woman. Still, she carries her weight all the way to the main hall where her father and members of the Hyūga clan clap alongside spectators of her arrival.

When Gaara turns to face her, she feels her heart beat violently at the base of her throat. She thinks anyone with enough talent for hearing will be able to find the thudding against her chest, but they all watch in awe, ignorant of the fright in her eyes.

Something about the way Gaara's bottom lip parting from the latter makes her cheeks flush and rhythm of her heartbeat steady slowly in comparison to a few seconds earlier. It's as if his eyes draw her away… Suddenly, the room becomes quiet and Gaara walks through the crowd in a path formed just for the two of them. This is what she had read in fairy tales. She's wondered before how exhilarating it must have felt for the princesses-to-be to appear before their princes and crowds to feast upon their beauty, but… But the taste of such a thrill brings so much panic and overwhelming desire of something unfathomable. Is she pleased? Is she annoyed?

Before Hinata realizes it, Gaara already has his hand enclosed around hers. He smiles a small smile before murmuring her name.

"Hinata-sama."

The way her name rolls off his tongue echoes in her mind before receding—the loud murmurs of the people surrounding them drums right back.

They walk alongside each other with Hinata to the right of him and they walk slowly to the dining room.

"Aya must have told you," Gaara mumbles lowly so that only Hinata can hear him.

"Told me what?"

"My favorite color. Surprisingly one has ever been able to guess it."

She smiles a bit. Although the choice of color was all Aya and her assistant's doing, she feels slightly proud of agreeing to wear the shade.

"So it's crimson," Hinata says.

"Yes," he replies.

When they take their seats at the dining table, the others do, too. Food is served, and everyone chats away without a care of Gaara being around at all. He is the most important person, and to Hinata's surprise, not a single person glances their way willingly. Yes, willingly; because when Gaara thanks them all, Hinata notices how quickly their gazes avert the man. They look, but not long enough while he speaks.

And when Hiashi looks away, Hinata lays her hand on Gaara's.

Her father knows exactly what this mission calls for, but she'd rather do her part in secret. That man, nor any other Konoha ninja need to see her perform her part. It's pitiful, even if after the entire ordeal she will be awarded with honor by The Hokage.

Their eyes meet. Gaara doesn't brush away her hand at all.

With a small sigh, he leans closer to Hinata, prompting her to hear him clearly.

"They're noisy," he mutters lowly.

He looks ahead to see how viciously they cut through their meaty dishes. Undoubtedly, Gaara feels his appetite lessening with every look.

His eyes shift to Hinata. It's not a surprise that she looks mesmerizing. His only annoyance with himself is how attached his gaze is.

A thought grasps him, then and rather hurriedly, he stands up from his seat and takes hold of her hand.

Baki watches from afar, but doesn't step in at all. The last thing he'd want is to approach the pair and interfere with Gaara's personal affairs.

Gaara leads her away from the noise and the people.

"Where are we going?" she asks breathily.

Hinata tries to match his speed to no avail.

He looks over his left shoulder and says, "To escape the noise… And to see the lavenders."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

I finally finished this chapter! I was planning to update last weekend, but ultimately couldn't. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter! For any students out there, good luck on your finals, and such. Enjoy your weekend!

Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last Update: Thursday 06-02-16]


	19. The Shadows of Shadows

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** The Hokage enters a short meeting with her two council members, and then faces an old conspirator of Konohagakure. Meanwhile in Sunagakure, Hinata and Gaara bond in the garden.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Nineteen -**

 _The Shadows of Shadows_

"When is the wedding?"

"At least from what I've heard, they haven't decided on a date yet."

"That Hyūga-girl is working rather slowly, isn't she?"

Utatane and Mitokado sit beside each other on chairs with the most comfortable cushions that their incredible power and influence could afford. They're left facing the village from the safest side of the closed window. Tsunade Senju is to make an appearance tonight in the small meeting room, but the hours have dragged on throughout the day. The sun sets beyond their reach and the mountaintops claim the large star's golden and red hues to claim what is left of today.

A servant girl, once a student in the Academy, pours a third helping of chamomile tea into Mitokado's waiting cup. The old man shoos her away with a wave of his hand and grumbles something under his breath before taking another sip.

The tea is still quite hot. Mitokado can feel the hot liquid through the thin rim of the teacup before ultimately letting it hit his tongue, inner cheeks, and roof of his mouth. An act such as this one would have burned him if he were a normal being like the rest of the villagers.

"What is her name again?"

"Who's?"

"The brat that poured my tea."

Utatane looks over her shoulder to find the frail looking child standing by the left wall.

"She's irrelevant," Utatane mutters as she turns her head to face the old man. "Besides why do you care?"

"The tea isn't to my liking," he says.

"Nothing ever is to your liking. Besides the girl is irrelevant since she couldn't continue with the Academy's practices. She couldn't even make it to Genin—the girl is _Servant Girl_ to the Konohagakure Council and that might be the highest title she will ever hold."

"The people of my village bare names and not only titles," Tsunade's voice thunders through.

The two elders stand from their chairs to face the woman that leads their village and hardly cower before her voice.

Tsunade's piercing blue eyes find the child wide-eyed pressed against the wall. The older woman cocks her head to the side, gesturing her to leave the room and she does so in quick motion. The servant girl's eyes never do look up to see her which irritates the likes of Tsunade. Even if she is Hokage, the girl's actions make her seem as if Tsunade is royalty.

"Her father couldn't pay the fees to keep her enrolled, so she had no choice to drop out. It's a shame. The girl was a very prominent student and may have been able to be looked up to as a genius… I've been meaning to talk to you and the others about that as well… The school's enrollment fee, that is…"

"We've discussed the enrollment fees, and everyone voted against your notion," Mitokado says. "Free schooling would benefit the kids, but how will that pay our teachers, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade only responds with a roll of her eyes.

"Besides, if the girl is lucky, she may qualify for a guarding position when she gets older."

"I thought you said her highest rank could only ever be _Servant Girl_."

Utatane shoots Mitokado a warning glance.

"Enough with the finances, we'll discuss that later," the Hokage mutters. "You sent a message to the posts near the borders to Sunagakure to stay armed, and to slay anyone that enters The Land of Fire without authorization of their nation and my permission. That includes merchants, travelers, and pretty much anyone nomadic. This was done without _my_ approval."

The elders look at each other shortly before directing their attentions back to Tsunade.

"Was this your doing?"

"You claim to not like bloodshed, Tsunade-sama, but whether you believe it or not, we are already at war with the other villages," Mitokado states.

"What you have declared on my behalf is a criminal-offense. If word gets out to the Lords, then we will be digging our own graves. This war that we are readying for is not with the common people of every nation, it's with the villages that seek their victory."

"They're precautions," Utatane interjects.

"Might as well block all the roads and prohibit any of our resources from coming through," Tsunade-sama snaps.

"Then what will you do to ensure our safety, eh, Tsunade-sama? As protector of this village—"

"You are only my advisors, my councilmen, not my leaders or puppeteers! The next time you forge my signature on another demand, I'll make sure you're both incarcerated!"

Tsunade doesn't immediately realize how close she has gotten to two of the most powerful people of the village. Although if she wanted to, she could claim their lives in a spar, but that fight would drag into hours for they were once considered for the title of The Third Hokage. And of course, Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the First is not a fool.

"Before coming here, I sent word to the border lines of your deceit. The people that cross to come here will be inspected thoroughly by our best people. Do your best not to underestimate our soldiers."

The elders bow their heads in hesitation. With nothing more to say, The Hokage leaves the room and walks through the seemingly empty hallway. Her ears catch hints of idle steps coming up from behind her that don't belong to a human. To be frank, Tsunade has become irritated. That sound has been following her all day.

With a swift pivot of her heal, her foot comes down against a small rat that so happened to trail behind her dangerously close. It does not die like a normal creature. It's body isn't even flattened.

To The Hokage's surprise, she finds her shoe smothered in black gunk that resembles the darkest and finest of inks from the village.

"I know you're here," Tsunade clearly says. "I can sense your chakra, and you're doing a very poor job of concealing it from someone like me."

In a blink of an eye, a strange-looking, young man emerges out of thin air. His eyes are as dark as the black hair that tops his head, and his skin is as pale as the surface of the moon. A single look at this boy as an outsider might even lead The Hokage to believe that he is part of the Uchiha clan.

"Who are you?"

He doesn't speak. Instead he looks into the eyes of his superior with great intensity. Not even a jōnin would dare to do so.

"Again, who—"

"He belongs to me, Tsunade-sama."

The owner of the voice she hears is not someone she would have preferred to meet even in dire times.

The blonde woman turns to face the elderly man that once served with Utatane and Mitokado during the reign of the Second Hokage.

"Danzō Shimura."

The old man bows slightly.

"Who is this boy, and why is he following me?"

"Don't you recognize him?" Danzō mutters.

"I've never seen this child," Tsunade admits. "I learned the names of all villagers, and still swear that I've never seen him."

Danzō smirks. Although his face is partially sealed by tight gauze bandages bound around his head, Tsunade can see his deviant glare of his covered eye.

"He is my subordinate; my creation. He is from ROOT."

Tsunade's eyes widen.

"I thought that organization was cleared."

"It is, but my soldiers are still under my command. I was given this authorization, this _legal_ authorization."

Tsunade presses her lips.

"He is my favorite out of all the men that serve under my command," Danzō claims.

"If he is _yours_ , Danzō, then were you the one that sent him to spy on me?"

"Spy on you? Tsunade-sama, I like many others under your rule have been concealed of growing matters of Sunagakure and the other villages. I was only getting the information I needed."

" _Wanted_ ," Tsunade corrects him. "You do not need it."

"I understand your hatred for me…"

"Of course you should, you conspired against my mentor, The Third."

"Still, you make that claim without proof?"

"Orochimaru was the only proof we ever needed."

"Yet you let him slip from your grasp? Tsunade-sama, age has reached you, yet you're still as naïve as when you were sixteen."

The Hokage scowls.

"Careful, old man. You forget who you speak to."

Danzō smirks once more.

"My subordinate has not uncovered anything worthy from you. And now that you've discovered him, there is no need to sneak behind your back anymore."

"So what do you want?" she snaps.

"The Hyūga Princess is to wed the demon of Sunagakure. Soon, you will travel to the village to see the marriage fulfilled, am I correct?"

She doesn't answer, but rather urges him to press on with the glare in her eyes.

"I want the boy to be taken on the journey."

"You're crazy."

"I'm righteous," he says. "ROOT was created to protect The Hokage—"

"To protect yourself and my former comrade, is what you meant to say."

"The boy will take part of this journey with you. He will be put to good use outside of this village. He will also be her guard for the following weeks like you've proposed."

"How do you know about—"

"Forgive me, Tsunade-sama, but I have trained my men well. You do not want me as an enemy during these tough times."

"Is that a threat?"

"You can see it the way you'd like to," Danzō murmurs. "Whether you like me or not, I'm still part of the highest order of the village."

"I should have your life."

"Without proof, how could you anyway?"

"What do I have to gain from letting your puppet into my plans?"

"My loyalty, Tsunade-sama," he answers. "And a quick victory."

#

The winds have almost died for the evening. The temperature has dropped incredibly in comparison to the chilliest of days in Konohagakure during the manifestation of winter. Each exhaled breath meets both Gaara and Hinata with white puffs of their hot breaths intertwining with the gentle breeze.

Although the darkness of the night pools slowly onto the land, the colors of the garden are still quite visible to the naked eye.

Since Gaara had taken her away from all eyes and ears, Hinata has noticed that the both of them have not spoken since. Even to the Kazekage, this silence offers them no justice.

They walk through a man-built path. Tall bushes have concealed them for a while during their long stroll. With Hinata-sama's hand holding gently onto his arm, Gaara leads her through the array of foreign plants and décor.

"Do you walk here often?" Hinata asks, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Sometimes alone," The Kazekage replies. "Other times I'm needlessly escorted by people concerned for me."

Hinata lets a small smile claim her lips.

"If it concerns them, then you must be loved."

"It's not love, it's a call for duty," Gaara says coldly.

Gaara thinks that her manner of speaking makes the girl seem somewhat childish.

"Are we getting closer to the lavenders, Kazekage-sama?"

"You don't have to call me by my title when we're alone," Gaara says.

His cheeks feel a sudden tinge of heat, but his embarrassment is hardly visible.

"That won't be appropriate," Hinata murmurs.

"It's strange to have my betrothed call me by my title without ever really saying my name."

Hinata blushes. She parts her lips to say something more, but then he pulls her arm gently to guide her over the cracks and bumps of the uneven pavement.

"The roots of the trees have emerged from the ground a bit, so the ground is uneven here."

Hinata looks down to see the dark roots poking out from the hard concrete. It makes a bold, jagged line across the earth.

"Is the garden bigger than what it seems?" Hinata asks.

"Only during the night. It's the size of two houses, I guess."

Gaara leads her further into the depths of the garden. He tells her that there are only two ways to leave and exit the garden, but they've come so far from them that no one should disturb them. Upon hearing him say so, Hinata can only feel little fear and much more excitement.

"They're they are," he says.

Hinata watches in awe as the long stems of the lavenders sway to and fro. The bright color, much richer than anything she has ever owned entice her eyes. The fragrance that enters her nostrils makes her lips curl to a beautiful smile that can only captivate The Kazekage's attention.

He watches her as she examines the plants that hold little to no significance to him. The only subject worth studying more tonight is her, Hinata Hyūga, the woman he will soon marry.

With the moon beaming brightly over them and the rest of this side of the world, Gaara creeps his hand into hers and gently pulls her close to him. He notices Hinata's widened eyes, but she yields to his very actions.

Hinata feels a familiar heat pool over her as he snakes his arm around her waist and pull her close to his frame—so _close_ that her entire body presses against his being. Embarrassed, she tries to bring her hand up to her chest to pull up the neckline of her dress, but Gaara prompts her hand away from her bosom and onto his chest instead.

"You don't need to cover yourself from me," he murmurs, making her ears burn.

"I'm—I'm embarrassed," she admits in a mere whisper.

Gaara lowers his head enough so that their eyes level with each other. She can feel his breath on her lips as he tells her, "You shouldn't be ashamed of your beauty."

His eyes greedily look down once at her breasts that press so much against him before finding her eyes again. And very slowly, he closes the gap between their lips in the form of a soft kiss.

Hinata and he close their eyes at the very light touch. It ends quickly, and when their eyes open again, their bodies are still pressed against each other that their warmth has made them forget about the chill of the evening breeze.

Beyond the tall trees and bushes that conceal their identities, music plays loudly within the palace walls. At the sound of laughter and the dying sounds of singing birds, Gaara takes his hand beneath the jawline of the Hyūga and presses his lips against hers once more.

Hinata's eyes close as she feels his arms press her more against him than before. She feels his fingers graze through her hair and for a moment she wants to let him have her. The familiar arousal pools her very being as his hand slips from her neck, down to her waist.

This long, sensual kiss lasts for as long as it may seem. At the parting, Gaara takes a deep breath, as does she. Then, he apologizes.

"There's no need to," she presses.

Gaara shakes his head. He had let his emotions sway and his urges overcome him. Anymore of his greedy hands indulging his fantasies by pressing against her bare skin, and he would have felt his cock begging for the Hyūga against her back.

"We should head back," he says although in the very back of his mind he does not want to.

Hinata grazes her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"Kazekage-sama," she calls him short of breath.

Gaara faces her with a quizzical expression. Then, she remembers.

"Gaara," she whispers his name.

Although her voice only whispered her name, Gaara's heart convulses in such a way that he's never felt.

"What do you want?" he murmurs.

Hinata hardly remembers the mission when she tells him, "I want you."

His eyes widen slightly as he watches her walk towards him. She slips her hand in his this time, and guides it over the flat of her chest.

"What are you doing?"

She doesn't answer, and guides his hand over her right breast.

At this point, he realizes that Hinata isn't wearing much underneath that dress. It's made with flexible, but tough fabric. When his skin grazes her breast, he can almost feel the nipple peak against the fabric.

Hinata notices him gulp. The fact that she can make him vulnerable with just guiding his hand over her body seemingly excites her.

It's at this point when Tsunade-sama's face flashes through her mind.

 _The mission_ , she remembers, but it's much more complicated than that now, and she doesn't understand why.

With her free hand, Hinata presses her warm hand against the cheek of The Kazekage.

"If you don't want me, then say so," she says rather boldly.

He doesn't know what she's up to entirely, but his manhood aches against his pants for release.

Gaara sighs harshly through his teeth and steps forward. He will not allow himself be taken over such thoughts.

"You're tempting," he admits. "But if your father finds out—"

"He's giving me away," she says coldly. "You having me lying on your bed wouldn't bother him."

"Hinata-sama," he mutters, but she hushes him with an index finger against his lips.

"If you want me, say so, and you shall have me."

She lets his hand and hers drop and steps around him.

"If you'll excuse me, Kazekage-sama—"

Before she could step any further away from him, she hears his voice call for her.

She turns to find him standing by the lavender bed he'd promised to show her, and watches him speak every word he slowly mutters:

"If you really want me, Hinata-sama, then after the festivities, you will wait for me inside my bedroom undressed and on my bed."

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

The Hyūga-girl isn't acting slow anymore, is she? (lol)

Thank you very much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think you all know who that ROOT member was, and I'm 100% sure you all want to know if Hinata will continue to act boldly after this chapter. There will be lots to uncover in the next update, but until then, I hope your weekend treats you well.

Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last Updated: 06-23-16]


	20. The Tempted

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** The night of festivities is slowly coming to a close. Gaara and Hiashi Hyūga confront each other about Hinata. In Konoha, Tsunade calls forth Team Seven, and Sai, the mysterious boy that works for Danzō Shimura. After the festivities have finally ended, Gaara is surprised by an unexpected guest. Meanwhile, the ninja in the outskirts of Konohakure are met with danger.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Twenty -**

 _The Tempted_

The moon has reached its peak.

Through the largest window in the grand hall of the palace, people have noticed this, too, and the talented quartet of musicians prepare themselves for the coming song, one written in honor of the full moon. As for the guests, though seemingly tired by the night's events and drunk from the finest wines and sake, watch tentatively as the koto player delicately strums each tough string with her nimble fingers. For once, the palace is silent.

Hiashi cautiously steps away from the crowd where all have gathered to witness the concert. Gaara notices how impatient the old Hyūga has become, and with this he at least acknowledges this similarity between the two of them.

He's wearing a white dress robe more extravagant than the daimyo that have come here before Gaara's inauguration. The old man must think too much of himself, but Gaara tries to not let that bother him as simplicity is something Sunagakure has become adapted to for over a century now.

The other Hyūga that accompanied Hinata-sama are enjoying the festivities lounging near the kitchen where the food and liquor seems to never end. Others that have accompanied them, lower-ranked ninja of little significance to him, are mingling with the crowd. Watching how easily his people have grown accepted to them makes Gaara feel disdained. Every single one of them are human with the same color of blood and familiar backgrounds heading to a very tragic ends—and yet this war has torn them apart.

"You're in quite a daze, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara turns his head to face Hiashi. Out of all the people he'd converse with, of course the man would choose him.

"Truth be told, I am tired of all this."

Even at the young age of seventeen, Gaara has managed to take over Sunagakure. In the eyes of Hiashi Hyūga, he is still just a child, but even children of every known village have fought wars that shouldn't concern them.

Hiashi forces out a laugh, which makes Gaara uncomfortable. Then, the two men stay silent as the other instruments intertwine in harmony to the song. Before Gaara can break away with an excuse of his mannerisms, Hiashi says her name.

"Hinata."

There is malice to the man's voice. He didn't expect to feel his mind waver at the sound of Hinata Hyūga's name, but he has, and now he thinks Hiashi may know of their gathering in the garden.

When he looks into Hiashi's eyes, dangerous to those who know little about their true powers, Gaara feels vulnerable. The elder's chakra levels are still relatively neutral, and the eyes have not been activated… But still, it feels like they've given him the power to see his deepest thoughts.

"That certainly got your attention, Kazekage-sama," Hiashi says in a low tone. "I know this is not a correct way of speaking to someone of your superiority, but I am her father, after all, and I also do not serve you."

Gaara doesn't say a word, and so Hiashi continues to speak.

"Where did you take my daughter in the past hour?"

Gaara feels a smirk etch across his lips. The arrogance he portrays to even Hiashi Hyūga, the Head of his clan is not called for. The second it appears, it goes away—it vanishes as if it never existed. The icy-blue eyes that the people can distinguish him by somehow turns a shade darker, thus finding this dominance even over the excellent Byakugan of the Hyūga.

"Asking about your daughter… I can see that even after proposing her to this fate, you still have some shred of paternal love for her."

Gaara furrows his brows and steps closer; close enough for Hiashi to hear him.

"But that bit of love you still have for her isn't all too great. After all, you did willingly cast her to be my bride. Which brings me to this, Hiashi of the Hyūga Clan… Since you so daringly pushed her to me, making her my official bride-to-be, what right do you have to question me about her? Correctly speaking—doesn't your daughter already belong to me?"

Rage comes in various forms for every man, woman, and child. There have been four prominent clans in the entire world known for their rage. The Senju settled their matters with combat, and rage always bore a new technique and kept hidden in the Secret Scrolls beyond the reach of any man, labeling them as forbidden jutsu. The Uchiha's rage has always been something unrelated to themselves, but rather the people they've held dearest to their hearts. The Uzumaki simply sealed their opponents with complex ninjutsu, and the rage was already coursing through their blood. It's the Hyūga who are easy to manipulate and hurt with words. Their clan, their people, and primarily their children are the heart of the family.

So to hear him say that his daughter is now _his_ , Gaara of the Sand's property, is disgusting. Those familiar words have been passed around the conference table before, over and over again, but not once since this agreement to the marriage has The Kazekage ever consider Hinata as _his._

Undoubtedly, having a Hyūga marry outside of the clan is distasteful. It's like pouring shit onto the pride of the family.

Despite his hurt pride, Hiashi remains silent and rather curses him a thousand times over through his mind.

Gaara once more excuses himself from Hiashi, feeling guilty for proclaiming the young woman as his property. Still, seeing that man turn nearly ashen-pale has delighted him. The great feeling of taking some one down should be shameful, but Gaara has been around death and victory all his life. This is simply nothing. Shaming the pride of that man is not really his doing. In reality, Hiashi Hyūga shat on the pride of the clan the moment he gave up his daughter to Konohagakure, and then The Kazekage.

#

Sakura Haruno stands by the door of The Hokage's office. Her eyes skim about the interior and waits promptly for any new order. The young woman has been here for over an hour. It's past midnight, and as minutes continue to drag into the early morning of the new day, Sakura feels her eyelids beginning to become heavier and much harder to keep open.

"Finally, they've come," Tsunade says in an exasperated sigh.

Sakura doesn't immediately know what she means until the familiar chakras of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kakashi Hatake lift in the air. Haruno almost feels excited for seeing the Uchiha male again after a long period, but having him stand in the same room as that other guy makes her feel uneasy.

He stands on the other side of the door with his hands behind his back and an expressionless face. To her, this man looks too much like Sasuke Uchiha—enough to awe her, but not enough to completely intrigue her.

Finally, the doors part and the men walk inside. The first one to notice the mysterious male is of course Sasuke. Their glares almost match, except Sasuke's has always shown a bit of anger even in his most curious glances. As for the other male, his glare is empty.

Naruto is the second to notice, then Kakashi. With their realizations of this new guy around. The room is filled with an awkward silence that surprises The Hokage.

"If you're all done with your staring contest, I'd like to start explaining why I've summoned all of you."

Their attentions turn to their superior.

"Before we start, I'd like to introduce you three to Sai."

Sakura's eyes widen when she sees him smile.

"Hello," he says rather cheerfully.

Chills run down her spine when he greets every single one of Team Seven.

"H-Hi," Naruto manages.

He feels the same awkwardness.

Sasuke grumbles a bitter "hn", as Hatake waves rather nonchalantly as his informal greeting.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Tsunade says, "I guess I should just start my announcements."

Tsunade flips through a pile of documents with her thumb until finally finding the correct one. With a little jerk, the document slips out of the middle of the pile.

"In two days time, I'll be traveling to Sunagakure to meet with The Kazekage, Hiashi Hyūga, and the promised bride."

Sasuke notices Naruto form a fist, tense enough to crack his knuckles.

"You three will be joining me."

"Pardon my ignorance, Tsunade-sama, but why am I here?" Kakashi asks when he realizes that the three she was talking to specifically were the kids.

"You're here so I can tell you I'll be borrowing your students," she says. "And you're also here because in my absence, you'll take over my office until I return."

Hatake gulps.

"I must have misunderstood—"

"No, you didn't," Tsunade-sama insists. "It'll only be for a week. I entrust the village to you."

"What about Shikaku Nara?"

"I'm making political rounds here, Kakashi, do you think I'd leave my precious advisor? Besides, Shizune will be here to guide you…"

"I thought she was your advisor," Naruto interjects.

"She's my apprentice and my assistant."

Tsunade notices the glum look in Kakashi's only uncovered eye. With that, she sighs in irritation and shakes her head.

"Honestly, Kakashi, it's only a week, and Shizune will be doing most of the work."

The six of them faintly hear the sound of Shizune's voice coming from another room. She must have heard; her reaction was a comical " _what?_ "

"I'll let you kids know of the other details a day before our departure. You're all excused. Goodnight."

Sakura is the first to leave after being cooped up in the office for far too long. Apart from being a student under Tsunade Senju's tutelage, even the woman has begun to treat her like a second Shizune.

Outside of the building, Sasuke and Naruto's voices can be heard. They've gone into another stupid argument, and Sakura doesn't want to be a part of something like that again. Rather, she'd like to get some sleep, and if her mother doesn't forbid it, wake up until noon.

Behind her, there are very light footsteps that trigger her cautionary mind. When she turns around, Sakura feels a cramp in her chest out of fear of seeing that weird Sai again.

"I was told that women in particular shouldn't walk alone at night," he says in a somber voice.

Sakura raises a brow.

"Didn't you get the memo, Sai? I'm also a shinobi; Tsunade-sama's disciple."

Sai doesn't flinch at her words.

"Despite that, you don't seem like the strong type."

With that comment, Sakura parts her lips. She is about to say something, but Sasuke Uchiha's voice breaks her moment to defend herself.

"What are you two doing here chatting?" he asks.

Sakura looks past Sai's shoulder as he turns to face him. Naruto is by Sasuke's side, but neither Sai nor Sakura pay him any attention.

"You should be heading home," Sasuke says sternly.

"I was going to accompany Sakura home because she's so we—," he answers.

Sasuke raises a brow and looks over to Sakura. She has a faint blush spread across her cheeks and nose. Noticing his stare, Sakura laughs nervously and grabs Sai tightly in the shoulder, passing to his collar bone. It is only then that he flinches.

"That's right," Sakura says. "We'll be going then. Good night, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun."

The two male friends blink in unison and in disbelief, as Sakura leads Sai away from the duo. Once far enough, Sakura releases her grip and sighs. She's been embarrassed in front of Sasuke before by Naruto, or her friend Ino Yamanaka. The last thing she needs tonight is for a newbie like Sai to make her feel less than her teammates.

"Why did you lie to them?" Sai asks. "I was going to say you didn't want me to take you home—"

"Even though I'm weak, right?" Sakura snaps.

"I stand corrected, Sakura Haruno," he says. "Because… Because I think you broke my collarbone."

#

The final guests have left. Gaara, to his relief, yawns quietly at the sight of the remaining musicians that are gathering their equipment.

Baki stands beside him. Although this was a formal event, the man never dressed accordingly to the affair. Baki has always been such an impatient man to deal with.

"You should go to sleep, Kazekage-sama. I'll see to it that they are tended to."

Gaara doesn't disagree. He simply nods and bids the man a good night's rest.

As he moves through the grand hall, his memory of Hinata in the garden slips into his mind. Recalling her bold statement, and his even bolder command makes his face feel hot. He's never spoken to a woman like that before, other than the prostitutes that have laid themselves for him.

His walk to his bed chambers is a short one. It's never been too far from the main conference rooms and certainly not far from the grand hallway.

With another yawn slipping through his lips, Gaara pushes his heavy door open. The metal hinges groan in return of his entrance. When his eyes drift from the floor to what lies beyond, he feels his heart beating at the base of his throat at the sight of Hinata Hyūga sitting at the foot of his bead.

He gulps, and then shuts the door behind him, ignoring the servant girl that calls to him.

#

Along the borderline of Konohagakure, shinobi of chunin rank have been dispatched to keep danger from entering the village. Two nights ago, six shinobi have been slain and only now have their bodies been found. At this sight, three different kunai have been recovered from the fallen warriors' bodies. They belong to three different notable villages—Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure.

Among the ranks of the chunin is the jōnin Chōza Akimichi, a large man with an incredible strength. He stands by in contemplation of the find.

"Taichou! Taichou!"

Akimichi turns to see a young chunin who is quite shorter than he is. The young male hands him a scroll and after catching his breath, he says:

"Tsunade-sama has given us permission to take six men from our posts and hunt the ones responsible for these murders!"

"Find the strongest ninja," Chōza tells him. "I'll put you in charge of this mission. Don't disappoint me, boy!"

"Yes!"

He leaves as quickly as he came. The thought of letting a group of chunin that are still inexperienced in battle is troubling. Even if their strengths are truly amazing when combined, Chōza Akimichi fears that they won't land a chance of a clean victory. Their foe have disfigured the fallen ninja's faces beyond recognition. They're not only looking for a quick victory themselves, but are also waging war.

He's heard of this supposed war through rumors circulating the jōnin. But that's exactly what he thought they were, _rumors_. He never thought that these idiotic fantasies would be real.

#

Hinata heeded his command, although not to its entirety. She is still dressed in a robe.

Gaara certainly didn't expect to see her here. He didn't think that she'd take his word seriously. Nonetheless, this woman has trespassed into his private room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came because you told me to."

Gaara blinks, bewildered by her choice and by the sight of her. Beneath that robe… Is she really going to go through with this?

Hinata's heart is beating quickly. Every pump makes her feel light headed. She thinks she'll faint on his bed, and during her unconscious moments, what will he do?

Putting her body in this kind of way for a mission is a terrible deed, and after weeks of worrying about doing such a thing, it's finally going to happen.

Hesitantly, Hinata pulls down the robe from one shoulder, and then the next. To her luck, her hair covers her breasts as she shyly peels the soft garment from herself.

Gaara stands by the door completely mesmerized by her beauty. Her skin radiates from the moonlight that shines through the window. Indeed, Hinata Hyūga is like a porcelain doll.

"Hinata-sama, you don't have to do this…"

"But I want to," she says.

Hearing herself say such a thing makes her blush intensify. Hear pools heavily between her legs, so much so that she needs to take a deep breath to ease herself.

She looks up from beneath her bangs and sees him unbutton his jacket, and then shirt to reveal his own muscular form beneath the layers of clothes. When he turns to face her, she shyly looks away.

"Are you really sure about wanting to sleep with me, Hinata?"

 _Sleep_. She knows exactly what that means, but putting it in that connotation makes her actions seem less infuriating.

The robe is not completely off her body. Gaara senses that she doesn't really want to be here right now, so what could be propelling her to come and disrupt him?

He steps closer to her. The moment he's by the bed, he kneels before her and slips his hand onto her shoulder.

The light friction of his skin upon her shoulder and then neck makes Hinata sigh as goosebumps form at every inch of her being. That arousal she cannot deny has come from his touch, and this mission that has been forced into her is suddenly revolting.

Just how in the world can she bring herself to hate the man?

Gaara leans in to kiss her, and she reciprocates with a soft press against him. His hand runs down to her arms and very slowly, he prompts her arms out of the robe's sleeves. Then, very gently, Gaara shifts her hair away from her breasts. The sight of them evoke that much arousal that he feels his cock pressing against his pants.

He sighs, and moves his touch to her soft breast.

Hinata flinches slightly, but she does not stop him, not even when his thumb and index finger pinch her nipple and twist to this side, and the next to erect it.

An audible sigh escapes her lips, surprising even Gaara. When his piercing eyes look only to her face, Hinata hides herself in the nape of his neck.

She's become embarrassed. That reaction makes him smirk, but not stop.

"Did you like that?" he asks teasingly.

She doesn't answer his question. Instead, pleads him to not question her likes and dislikes of his actions.

"It's embarrassing," she concludes.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed Hinata," he murmurs huskily. "We are alone, after all."

The Kazekage pushes her gently to the bed, exposing her flesh even more doe his eyes to greedily pan over.

Without hesitation, Gaara brings his mouth over her right breast and slides his hand down, and even further down between her legs. Her own hand grips his bicep tightly as he skims through her pubic hair and finds the slit of her wetting sex.

The Hyūga Princess grips tighter as he presses against her clit in leisure movements, running his finger up and down against her. Another audible gasp, followed by a muffled groan prompts Gaara to part himself from her and press a single finger into her tight hole.

That came as a surprise, and Hinata jerks her body upward.

"You're a virgin," Gaara says. "Do you want me to stop?"

His sudden entrance into her was not as painful as she thought it would be. It's what he's holding in his pants that make her feel uneasy.

"No," she says.

Gaara looks at her seriously for only a few seconds before pulling and then pressing his finger into her. He watches curiously, as she falls back onto the bed. Her soft hand reaches arm again. Without question, Gaara grabs her wrist with his free hand and presses it onto his growing erection.

With that, he moves his finger quickly inside of her, making her moan quietly, and unable to break free from his grasp.

"Do you feel that, Hinata?"

She nods, embarrassed from both feeling him inside of her, and touching him just about _there_.

"My finger barely fits in you," he says. "You want me completely inside of you?"

She's near her limit, and he feels that as she tightens even more around him. Every movement he makes nears her closer and closer to that sweet moment even Hinata didn't know she had longed for. Her lips part and her breathing becomes erratic… When her back arches slightly, a moan slips into the air and ceases with short gasps as she becomes undone.

Slowly, Gaara pulls his hand away from her sex.

Hinata has tears in her eyes when he walks away from the bed.

He tells her, "Put on your robe and go to your bedroom."

Hinata widens her eyes.

"Wha—What?"

She's just barely catching her breath.

"I don't know why you came in here," Gaara says, "but I know at least this much—You don't want me to fuck you. You're hesitant and timid around me. If you'd really want me, Hinata, then you'd have waited until our wedding night."

When he turns, she's sitting on the edge of the bed again. The robe is over her shoulders, and she's clutching onto the collar of it as if it hasn't covered her completely.

"You don't want me," Gaara says. "You don't want me; you're just fighting through this illusion you've created for yourself."

Hinata doesn't say a word.

"You and I don't have to do any of this, you know. If you're trying to entice me, make me like you as a person, then I already have. If you want to be a sex object to me, then you can try, but I'll only ever look at my wife as an equal to me. Whatever you're doing, Hinata, it isn't worth my time."

He turns away from her again. It's not long until he hears the heavy doors open and close behind his back.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

I bet you didn't see that last part coming...

Thank you so much for your patience for this chapter! I know that my updates have not been consistent. I'm currently working on three other stories including one other from a different fandom. My recent absence was more of a small vacation from writing, and also to gather ideas for the stories I'm working on. At the moment, I'm devising an update schedule for each story. You can expect to see it on my author pages here and on Wattpad, as well as my Facebook page.

Once again, thank you for reading!

Until the next update,

\- FoF

PS: I hope you like the new cover for the story! :)

[Last Updated: Tuesday 07-26-16]


	21. When the Sand Dries the Leaf

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Since _The Tempted_ , the relationship between Gaara and Hinata seems more off than before. The people of the Sunagakure council have come to notice of the oddity, and from the pressure, Hinata feels more timid than before. Meanwhile, Konohagakure is being watched over by Kakashi Hatake, and a dreadful news befalls him.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Twenty-one -**

 _When the Sand Dries the Leaf_

Each passing day proves nothing. To Hinata, it feels as though the concept of time is failing her. The sun stopped rising and only the moon faces her presence. Everyone that had escorted her in the Kazekage's palace looks her way, but not ever directly at her. They avert their gaze, look the other way, or excuse themselves to not seem rude... Even the majority of the council members don't acknowledge her. It would seem shallow on her part to want someone to look at her, but Hinata does not want to be seen as a trading object. Hinata Hyūga is only here as a mere prize for The Kazekage's participation with this pointless treaty, one that no doubt would be historic between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. Since that night in the garden and in Kazekage-sama's bed chambers, even he has looked at her with what she thinks is pity and regret.

He is standing beside Baki as they chat alone. They are in the conference chamber, a room Hinata has only been invited into a few times to converse the villages and their political affairs. Her father and a cousin of the Hyūga Clan also discuss matters privately between themselves. Council members herd into the conference chamber. Each man holds a large pamphlet made of of what looks like brown leather. They hold what could be documents and more sets of lists of complaints about this false marriage. Among the murmurs there are rumors that awaken Hinata's senses. The Hokage is coming at last, and there won't be anymore empty seats at the council meetings by the end of this month.

Every member of the council stands behind their chairs. Since their disappearances and the recent execution, Hinata notices how quickly their numbers dwindle. Once there were twelve, as told by Hiashi, but now she can fit their names at the palm of her hand. There are only six now, and that also includes the man whom was recently appointed about a week ago. Hinata never learned his name, but he eerily matches the appearance of a traitor that was written of in her Academy textbooks.

That man is standing silently by the large window looking away from the people and out to whatever his eyes can.

Hinata keeps her eyes on him until he turns his attention away from the outside world, to the interior of the chamber, and then onto her.

His eyes are cold. That is the only thing Hinata can think of as a deep chill licks her back. For a moment, the Hyūga Princess feels in a bit of a daze. She is nowhere, but somehow somewhere and the people that once surrounded her vanished. The room is empty besides her and that man.

 _Genjutsu?_

She feels like she is about to tumble, but a hand grips her arm. As immediately as the people have vanished, they return. That council member is once again looking out the window. Hinata feels sick to her stomach. Maybe she imagined it all. Maybe she didn't and was attacked with illusions.

Hiashi taps Hinata's shoulder, his hand still around her arm. He tells her that there is no need for her to join this conference, as it is only to talk about the details of Tsunade-sama's arrival. If she should stay, she should not speak. And if she should speak, she should wait for the men to finish their conversing.

The rules of conferences differ between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Women could speak whenever they saw fit, and they were definitely allowed to object as they pleased against a fellow shinobi, a captain, or The Hokage. Rank didn't matter. She knew Sunagakure never changed from the old ways, and that Temari-girl that showed outbursts every now and then couldn't be told to keep quiet. She was the elder sister of the Sand Siblings, and a notable teacher and captain. She is among the respected and feared, though not very liked by the majority.

Hinata looks toward the door. She could leave if she wanted to. Even if she had things to say, no one would pay mind to her words. She's not even from here, and she isn't even a jōnin yet to be worth their time.

Once turning her attention back to The Kazekage, his eyes found her. He watched her questionably, thus prompting Hinata to finally find a decision worth her while.

"I'll be leaving then," she says.

She lowers her head, forgetting her place embarrassingly in front of her father and her clansmen. She did not excuse herself from the Council, her father, nor the superior, The Kazekage himself!

The members of the conference chamber watched her leave, and upon her exiting, their eyes turned to face Gaara.

He looks almost as stunned as them all, if only slightly from the widening of his eyes. A maddening and somewhat frightening thing from Gaara is that no matter the situation, his eyes never reflected hate, anger, or even sadness before his subjects. He was always so monotone and mechanical that the people always wondered if he was human at all.

Gaara doesn't waver at Hinata's controversial exiting. He cannot blame her for it either. And when Hiashi is about to speak, a possible plead for forgiveness on behalf of his foolish daughter, The Kazekage clears his throat.

"Let us take a seat, and begin our meeting," he announces.

There is no greater disrespect. They do not know if Hinata-sama's exit is just as bad as The Kazekage's ignorance to her actions. Hiashi can only question if he is doing this as a sign to turn away from her. Surely, this ridiculous plot to marry his daughter off and assassin this man will get her to become the most hated woman anywhere. If he is this cold to her now, Hiashi fears of what would become of their marriage. She could become abused, or worse—killed before the preset time!

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," the members say in unison.

Hiashi and his fellow clansmen keep silent respectively and return to their seats by the long table.

The clan leader sits, oblivious to the engaging conversation. He thinks of the possibilities of living with Gaara of the Sand. To lessen his heart, he promised himself that he'd keep his daughters safe over the gravestone of their mother, his wife, his prized possession. Now it seems like he'll be unforgiven by his daughters. In death, reuniting with his late wife would be impossible. Perhaps there is a chance to break this stupid marriage.

"The Hokage is heading here now, Kazekage-sama, and is being led by three young men, and her strongest disciple."

Hiashi's brow raises. _Tsunade-sama's strongest disciple?_ There is no way Shizune-san would leave Konohagakure unattended, so that only means…

"Haruno Sakura," he says, "with so-called Sai, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto."

The Clan leader's eyes widen. _Naruto Uzumaki_?

#

Hinata is standing outside of the door, wondering if she should walk back inside, but the many murmurs coming from the other side of the door prompt her nerves. She already left the chamber with an unclear focus. Perhaps the members of the council have begun to spite her for walking out without properly excusing herself from The Kazekage. The expressions on their faces already tell a lot about what her presence means to them.

With a deep inhale, she begins to walk away from the closed doors, oblivious to the guards that stand on either side. They watched her carefully, suspiciously, and then worriedly the moment her hands clasped each other. Her face, solemn.

"Is everything alright, Hinata of The Hyūga?"

They startled her. She turns to face them. Perhaps they are ANBU, for traces of chakra are only now being detected.

"Thanks for asking," she says, "but I'm fine."

They nod respectively, and turn their attention elsewhere, anywhere but her again, and once more their bodies seem to have vanished, or somehow blended into the walls.

This time, she does not hesitate to walk away at a much faster pace, and finds herself at the very edge of the first step of the stairwell. It leads down, and even further down with no other exit besides the three doors that lead to the courtyard, the palace courtroom, and a foyer that she has not yet explored.

The moment her right foot touches the second step, the faint echoes of female voices surprise her. At this time, normally the maids and the wives of the councilmen quarantine themselves in a tea room far from political affairs to gossip. She happened to pass by one meeting the other day, but felt rather unwanted by their sore eyes, and sudden shutting door.

 _How rude,_ she thinks, looking back and following the array of steps. The echoes of female voices still string along in the air, and she tries to ignore them until ultimately coming face to face with Temari, a Sand Sibling and the older sister of The Kazekage.

She has a stern look on her face; brows knitted and eyes in that frightening glare. She had been admitted to a hospital a while ago, and seeing her walking is quite incredible after her horrendous attack.

Hinata is about to excuse herself, but Temari's smirk stops Hinata's words from escaping her lips.

"Leaving the council meeting so soon, Hyūga Princess?"

"Uh…"

"Heh," she scoffs, "Don't tell me they shut the doors for a woman. I'll give them hell for that."

"Uh, no, actually, the meeting just didn't interest me."

Temari's left brow raises.

"How can it not interest you? You are the subject of these meetings, you know."

Hinata nods, suddenly nervous. Perhaps talking with Temari is a lot more dreadful than speaking to the actual leader of the village…

"They call you 'The Kazekage's' and 'The Hyūga Girl' without really saying your full name. If you are to live with us and abide by us, you'll have to fight for recognition. Being The Kazekage's wife means being respected, and right now, my people are calling you my brother's play-thing. Are you really okay with that?"

Hinata gulps. Again, she cannot speak the words she wants to. Of course she isn't okay with that!

But there is still no way she can enter that room.

"Don't you want to go back with me?"

Hinata looks away. Her nails dig into her palms. _Yes? No?_

"Fine," Temari sighs. "Grow up soon."

Temari excuses herself from Hinata, and runs all the way upstairs.

There is no other way to describe what she feels other than embarrassment and guilt. Temari was right to tell her to "grow up". In the way of the ninja, childhood and adolescence don't exist. Beside age, everyone is an equal and should be. If Hinata should walk into a meeting and remain there by her father and in front of the council, perhaps their twisted ways will be outshined.

#

Disturbed from a daydream, Kakashi Hatake hears the door to the Hokage's office pound madly. It rattles from every hit, and on the other side, Tsunade-sama's apprentice and assistant can be heard asking for order. With a sigh, Kakashi calls her.

"Shizune!"

The rattling ceases, and the door opens carefully.

"Yes?" her voice fleets suddenly, along with the powerful swing of the door.

She turns to face Chōza Akimichi, the source of the ruckus. Her face contorts to a familiar scowl, but the round man's eyes flash to her once. She is stunned into silence.

Her short, black hair flows with her hasty movements. She's about to complain (Kakashi is sure of it), but before her lips part to speak, Chōza's voice roars.

"I'm here to report my business to The Hokage! Where is she?"

Kakashi notices the dirt stains smeared on his cheeks, and the little tears of his clothes under his leather armor.

"She's not _here_!" Shizune snaps. "How many times must I tell you?"

The large man pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You report to me! Even if she were here, you report to me! Your scouting mission is the least concern-"

 _"Least?"_ Chōza repeats. "The least concern of this village; are you fucking mad? My group was attacked, and half of them were slaughtered!"

"W- _What?_ " Shizune gasps.

"Didn't you receive my reports?"

The silence stuns Chōza. He makes two fists, and Shizune and Kakashi can hear his anger through the little crinkling sounds is joints make.

" _Did anyone?_ " he asks again. " _From HQ?_ "

Shizune shakes her head in a hurriedly fashion.

"Fuck," Chōza sighs. "What the fuck is going on in this damned village, eh? The Third had order, and the Fifth is only running us down straight to hell!"

"Keep yourself together, Chōza, for anything else can land you in custody for treason."

Chōza turns to face Kakashi. The silver-haired genius sits behind The Hokage's desk in a nonchalant manner. The fat man raises a brow, questioning his friend's status.

"Kakashi?"

"Yo," the substitute replies.

"A man doing a woman's work, huh," Chōza jokes. "That's unlike you."

"It's not like I had a choice in the matter," Kakashi answers, "I was appointed."

"Well if The Third isn't here to listen to my report, then will you?"

"Go ahead."

Chōza explains the mission: To surveil with a large team several miles into the wilderness for about a week, return, and report. The assignment was due last night; however, the squads he led were attacked without mercy. Kunai darted from nearly every direction. Blood drizzled like rain. Chōza recalls looking up to find these fiends, but was only able to see dead bodies of his people hanging from the treetops like holiday ornaments.

"I led fifty people, and at least twenty-seven of them were killed."

He stifles an angry sob.

"I was entrusted with their lives! What will I tell their families?"

"Informing the families isn't your job," Kakashi mutters.

"No, it's not, but I was their captain and I was entrusted with their lives!"

Kakashi clears his throat.

"Do you remember their names?"

"I remember everyone's names."

"Have Shizune write those names down. When you're done, go home and rest. Let the superiors settle these matters before your interference."

Chōza nods.

"Yes. Thank you."

Chōza and Shizune are about to head out, but Kakashi stops them.

"One more thing, Chōza: Do you remember anything else? What did the assailants look like?"

The large man ponders for a minute, or so. Finally, when he speaks, neither Kakashi nor Shizune seem to believe his claim.

"Twenty-seven slaughtered like animals, and the job was done by one person?" Kakashi questions.

Chōza nods.

"At first I thought there was more than one, but he was a fast guy. Just one."

"What did he look like?" Kakashi asks with a serious, low tone of voice.

"No idea, but he had black robes on-black with red clouds."

Kakashi gulps.

"You may go now."

Chōza excuses himself. Shizune asks Kakashi if he needs anything before leaving to assist Akimichi, and all he says is to bring the elder council members and a messenger raven.

The door finally closes, and once again Kakashi is left alone in the office.

The man sighs deeply and scratches his head, a nervous reaction and a painful habit.

"Only the worst things happen when I'm appointed to something important," Kakashi says to himself.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

It's been quite a while since I've updated. Actually, I've been meaning to upload this chapter for about two weeks, but it was never completed. I apologize for my absence (yet again, as it seems as though I've been doing this quite frequently now). You can definitely expect more frequent uploads in December, the final month of my college semester. My plans are to conclude _No Atonement_ before the end of the year since I have not done so, and to finally continue this story, and two others I have pending in the Naruto fandom.

Anyway, we are in the final weeks of Fall. I hope everyone stays safe throughout this holiday season!

Until the next update,

FoF

[Last updated: Saturday 11-19-16]


	22. Shift

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** Following the 21st chapter, Hinata ponders about avoiding confrontation to establish respect from the people of Sunagakure.

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Twenty-Two -**

 _Shift_

There were times Hinata would think about being the center of attention. At home, Hanabi took the spotlight while Hinata stayed content with being overlooked. It was a lot more peaceful that way. But the peace she once felt has finally worn off. The wives, daughters, and sons of the elders and respected folk of Sunagakure like to watch her with a mocking smirk and a dash of disgust. Of course, even back at her home village, the local kids would back away from her gaze. The Byakugan is simply a glass-like eye that can see through the thickest skin to unveil the flow of a human's most potent, inner-power. Just as the people fear those with dōjutsu, they quickly declined their friendship in fear of what would become of them should the wielder be tested. Her cloudy eyes are not entirely human, but today they are not the spectacle in which people talk about behind their beautifully-printed fans. This is about her just as it has always been.

While the women settle in their seats and laugh among themselves, their eyes gradually push Hinata Hyūga away from them.

Her father previously warned her to be on her best behavior. Hiashi wouldn't be here for the lunch gathering due to some matters concerning Tsunade-sama's arrival. She would be completely on her own.

Hinata ponders silently while looking out the window. _On my own_ , the young woman thinks in a small ball of fury. _I've always been on my own._

The sound of the large doors at the end of the nameless hall opens. Hinata pays no mind to it until the title _Kazekage_ forces itself into her ears. Hinata quickly turns to face the man in question. To her embarrassment, he notices everyone else but her. It is almost as if his eyes have no power to see the saddened woman by the window who watches him greet the beautiful girls near the door. Even the elders and councilmen have noticed her right away for she stands alone, far from the groups of women and their children.

Hinata stares as Gaara walks toward an especially well-kept chair that is left at the high platform of the room. The Kazekage sits idly by as the men he kept in the conference chamber quickly rush back to their wives and daughters.

The eyes of those men look up to see her once or twice, and then disappear behind their loved ones' figure.

Hinata bites her lip and wonders if she should just leave again. The thought of being alone isn't bothersome, but in the eyes of all these people who are completely favored by their leader, it would be embarrassing.

Temari's voice echoes by in her mind:

 _"_ _Being the Kazekage's wife means being respected, and right now, my people are calling you my brother's play-thing. Are you really okay with that?"_

Her lip quivers and a suffocating feeling presses against her chest. No one would be okay with such a thing.

"Then why do you endure it?" she whispers to herself.

"Endure what?" a deep voice interferes.

Hinata's eyes widen. Her head quickly turns to face the source of such a voice and finds Baki, The Kazekage's advisor.

"My apologies, Hinata-sama," the man speaks. "I couldn't help but overhear what you just asked yourself."

"There's n-nothing to apologize for," the young woman replies and gulps when she looks into his soft gaze.

"The heart won't ease," he says, "I understand that. These people can't mind their own business. If they could hear the gossips of ants, they'd spare all their time to listen all day long."

A fluttery giggle escapes Hinata's lips. She stops for a second, hoping no one has heard her laugh at another man's harmless joke. Luckily, not another soul has dared look her way. Once again, she feels at ease.

"I apologize," the man continues, "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself to you, Hinata-sama."

He clears his throat, but when he is about to speak, Hinata insists that an apology is not necessary.

"I already know who you are," she says.

Who wouldn't? After all, he is one of a few men in Suna that disguises his face with that sheet hanging from the headdress. And above that, he is always seen by The Kazekage and interferes with everything that occurs in the palace.

"The reason I came to you is that The Kazekage… He asked me to come to you," he says.

"What for?"

"An apology issued by him," Baki mutters.

Hinata must wonder if the man knows of what she tried to do the night before. The thought of someone else knowing that she slipped into the bed chambers of the village leader is heart-wrenching.

"An apology?" she questions.

"He wouldn't say what for, but did mention that you'd know."

Hinata's cheeks redden. She's angry, of course. Why wouldn't he come to her to personally apologize? Why does he insist to apologize if she was the one out of line?

"I won't accept it."

The words slip from her lips. She doesn't regret it.

Baki's only visible eye widens at her response. Whatever the offense was, it seems as though the Hyūga Princess can't forgive him, and even more so for this shitty apology.

"I'll let him know," he says, and walks away.

Hinata watches the older man step away from her and walk through the crowds of the unsettling folk. There, far from the reach of the girls that swoon for the romanticized dark nature of their superior, Gaara sits in an unsettled mood. Baki rushes up three steps to the marbled platform and leans over to speak to the man that wills him. It's only a short, one-sided discussion that makes Gaara's posture straighten on his seat. Baki says something else, but Gaara doesn't care. With a wave of his hand, Baki steps away.

The man's piercing gaze unsettles Hinata. Suddenly she fears that those icy-blue eyes can see past her skull and read her mind. A cold chill licks her spine. Those haunting eyes could be even more powerful than hers, or even her father's. With an exhale of breath, she steps back two times until her body presses against the cool glass of the window. The strange fear she feels in the depths of her being continue to prompt her to further press her body against the window.

Hinata doesn't even notice the little crinkle sounds of the cracking glass.

From afar, Gaara notices something isn't quite right. The girl isn't even looking his way anymore and stares vacantly to the wall behind him. And above that girl's strange behavior, Gaara senses a shift of temperature in the air. The room is suddenly colder. The hairs in the back of his neck stand. The sense of an unfamiliar chakra alarms the man.

"Baki," Gaara mutters, "Get Hinata."

To Kankuro who stands by his right, he says, "Tell the guests that the lunch gathering will continue in a different room."

Kankuro's announcement has everyone walk towards the exit of the chamber without hesitation, and still, Hinata stands so tensely against the window.

Without any further hesitation, Gaara finally stands from his seat and rushes to her and Baki.

"What's going on?" Kankuro asks. "She won't move."

"Keep your eyes sharp, Kankuro," Gaara warns.

"Hinata-sama," Baki coaxes, but she does not rouse from this trance.

Hinata's eyes are fixed onto the wall on the opposite side of the chamber.

"If she keeps pressing herself against the glass, the window will break," Kankuro says.

"Get her away from the window!" Gaara orders.

Among the three men, they grip her arms and pull as hard as they can, but the young woman won't move. They can see her leg muscles tense from beneath her pants. Behind them, a somber voice lures their attention to the back of the room where the Kazekage once sat.

"She won't move," the mysterious man says. "Her eyes looked into mine the whole time."

In a flash, dark eyes cloud into a bloody red. Dark robes sporting crimson cloud prints catch Gaara's attention. In an instant, his feature is recognized.

"You've no business here, Itachi Uchiha," Gaara hisses.

"If I tell her to press even harder, enough to break the glass, she'd do it. She's under my hypnotism, after all."

"Genjutsu," Baki mutters under his breath. "The Sharingan."

"Why are you here?" Kankuro asks boldly.

The Uchiha male shrugs.

"I was told to come to Sunagakure, break into the palace, and prompt that girl to her death. My orders are clear, but I don't really like following them."

"For whom is your party working for?" Baki presses for a clearer answer.

"That's classified information."

"Then," Baki continues, "If you've changed your mind about killing the Hyūga-girl, why are you here?"

"My appearance is a warning. Her people are coming and mine are waiting disguised as your demons, Gaara of the Sand."

"What do you mean?" Gaara asks in a hiss.

The Uchiha male doesn't answer; however, the man leaves them with this: "Whatever comes her way, it's the village's betrayal to you both."

Behind them, Hinata inhales deeply and slips down to the floor. Gaara turns around to aid the woman, and his trusted allies speak of Itachi Uchiha's sudden disappearance. It's almost as if his appearance was just a relived fragment of a dream.

"He's gone, Kazekage-sama," Baki says.

"Never mind that," Gaara insists, "We need to get her to safety. I want shinobi to hold off on missions and begin investigating how he trespassed. That man is probably still on the property, and chances are that more Akatsuki are with him."

"And what do we do about his other warning?" Kankuro questions. "If he mentioned his people disguised as our _demons_ on their way to Hinata-sama's people, wouldn't that mean that Akatsuki members will ambush The Hokage and the ones who accompany her?"

"Get available shinobi, Kankuro, and lead them to the trails. The Hokage cannot be harmed. If they survive and believe our people attacked them after establishing a treaty, it will begin a much bigger war."

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

I apologize for not updating earlier. School's got a hold on me, and as writing assignments and personal matters continue to pile up, the harder it becomes to publish anything at a monthly basis. If any of you happens to follow Intricate Affairs, another story of mine, please understand that I tried posting the 1st chapter of the sequel a while ago, but struggled to do so due to the website's server errors. (For whatever reason, the website would not let me save new documents, nor upload story parts.) Now that it's resolved, I've taken some time to write this really short, but relevant chapter for The Seduction. I truly hope you liked reading it. My school semester ends in another month. I hope to update more consistently after finals.

Until the next update,

\- FoF

[Last updated: Monday 4-26-17]


	23. The Demons in the Trees (pt 1)

Please excuse any grammatical errors.

* * *

 **Title:** The Seduction

 **Rating:** M for Mature; For Sexual Situations & Violence

 **Genre(s):** Romance; Angst; Smut

 **Character(s):** Gaara; Hinata H.

* * *

 **Summary:** _Following the 22nd chapter, Gaara, Kankuro, and Baki discuss what actions should be considered after Itachi Uchiha's infiltration. Meanwhile, Team 7, The Hokage, and the new member 'Sai' face interesting predicaments, which cause none other than Sakura Haruno inner turmoil._

* * *

The Seduction

 **\- Twenty-Two -**

 _The Demons in the Trees (Pt. 1)_

Gaara ponders over the seemingly motionless body of Hinata Hyūga. Only her breaths come short, and every now and then, her head shifts to either left or right. Only a single doctor was able to come in contact with the patient, the Kazekage, and the two witnesses. He tells them that she will be okay, but will need some rest.

"That jutsu took quite a toll on her," he continues. "Her energy's worn down quite a bit."

He excuses himself with a bow and quickly exits the office, as Kankuro and Baki step inside.

"I've never seen a jutsu that could make someone kill themselves," Kankuro murmurs.

"It's not that," Baki says. "The Uchiha have powerful eyes. That Itachi's are the most powerful. It's rumored that the Genjutsu he places you in makes you see unthinkable things… I wonder what Hinata-sama had seen that made her physically move back on her own."

"Whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't a pretty sight," Kankuro murmurs.

Gaara is tempted to take hold of her hand. He wonders if his embrace would coax her to flutter her eyes open. If hers could steady the rapid beating of his heart, could his soothe her from whatever hell she endured in Itachi Uchiha's customized prison?

His hand twitches, tempted even more so to test his own theories… But soon, he drops both arms to his sides to face his elder brother and fine advisor. He is conflicted.

"Has her father been notified?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," Baki replies. "He is utterly displeased, but relieved that his daughter is safe. He'd like to come in and visit her, but understands that audience with you is much more important."

Gaara scoffs, " _Important?_ The only connection she and I have is that we're destined to marry soon."

He pauses for a few seconds.

"We should give him time to be with his daughter," Gaara muses.

"Understood, Brother," Kankuro mutters, forgetting his place once again as The Kazekage's tool, but Baki is just as concerned to be correcting his place.

"We'll go to my office," Gaara continues, "and speak there."

"That won't be easy," Baki mentions. "Guests are still there, and many are weak to gossip."

"I agree with Baki, Gaara. They have their own spies and allies, many of which who belong in families that had tried to take the Kazekage's chair since the first."

"If you don't mind me asking, Kazekage-sama," Baki interjects, "what is there to discuss? What we should do, isn't it already clear?"

Gaara's icy-blue eyes find Baki who nervously walks towards The Hyūga-Princess's hospital bed. That cold gaze prompts him to speak further about what lingers on his mind.

"This girl is a target. If she cannot be protected within these walls, then she cannot stay here."

Like Kankuro's, Gaara's eyes widen in disbelief. For the first time since Baki has ever met him, could he see a change of expression in his superior's face that does not account for anger or indifference.

"What are you saying?" his superior questions.

The older man clears his throat, suddenly nervous.

"We should call off this deal. The Uchiha cleared it up for us that the problem is not the war between Konohagakure and Sunagakure. It is with the Akatsuki. All we need to do is figure out why they'd attack us."

"No, it's not that simple," Kankuro interjects. "The Akatsuki are mercenaries paid by other nations, other villages! Someone wants our union to fail. Perhaps we don't need a marriage to cease our fighting, but rather create an alliance for war."

"Should I be looking at this as a war?" Gaara asks grimly.

He lowers his gaze and turns back to face the pale beauty that lies unconscious on the hospital bed.

"Many of our people were killed in civil protest," Baki says in disgust. "We now have more things to worry about. People know of our union. The citizens wouldn't be so stupid to call them up to destroy our progress… No; it would have to been outsiders."

Gaara sighs. He stretches his arms over his head. With needless strength of his own, he cocks his head to the left, then right, each time cracking the tension in the muscles of his neck and shoulders. Another released sigh, and Gaara turns with his palm held up to the others' view. Tiny granules of sand float and dance above his hand, and are later met with more floating above his body. And then, just as quickly as they appeared, they vanish.

Baki has only seen Gaara's incredible way of manipulating sand a few times in his life. Seeing it now in a calming state is rather strange.

"Konohagakure and Sunagakure are the largest villages in the nearest empires. The other three are notorious and have been known for conspiring with the Akatsuki multiple times, using them as mercenaries to do their dirty jobs. If there really are villages conspiring against us, the greater empires would have to be informed should they want to maintain peace, or contribute to a rising war. We have to investigate whether they're against us or not."

"If they are?"

"Then it's a greater problem than I'd like to deal with."

"If they're not?" Kankuro mutters.

"Then we'll force The Akatsuki to confess to their crimes. They wouldn't target someone without any reason."

There is much more to speak about the unforgivable crimes against Hinata Hyūga; however, the time to act is annoyingly being cut short. The three of them leave the room to find Hiashi pacing dumbly here and there. He's finally excused to see his eldest daughter and wastes no time to meet her. Gaara doesn't mind him at all. The hallway is cleared to conceal the facts of today.

Baki and Kankuro follow their superior out of the premises of the hospital. Both have similar intentions of asking The Kazekage about the impending marriage, but somehow know the answer to their itching questions. They don't need to ask about that event anymore. They could see it in the man's eyes when he turned around in shock at Baki's remarks. Indeed, there will be no wedding, and that Hyūga Princess will be free from her political shackles.

#

"That's the third time I hear that," Sasuke mentions.

"What is it, Sasuke?" The Hokage asks.

"A bird tune... But it doesn't sound natural."

Tsunade scowls and looks to Sai in suspicion, wondering if he has other ROOT members watching their every move from the treetops. But so far, the young man has done nothing to impede them from their travels, and incoming and outgoing messages via messenger birds. Rather, that so-called Sai has kept to himself and only speaks when spoken to, or reacts whenever necessary. He has the body of a human, but his mind was conditioned to act like a deadly, soulless creature. That is the frightening case of ROOT—to strip the essence of humanity in order to create fighting machines!

"Hm, it's too late to have birds chirping about," Tsunade-sama mutters to herself. She, too, heard that sound a while back. With each passing hour, the tune remains constant, and only sounds off every ten minutes.

"Stay alert," The Hokage then warns, and the small squad responds with a unified, "yes!"

The superior's mind drifts to a time when she first ascended to power. A small portion of people despised the idea of a woman leading their village while an even larger portion simply could not trust her. She left her home many nearly twenty years ago. Only five have passed since she assumed responsibility for the safety and wellbeing of her people.

She scowls, this time lost in thought about the attack against Akimichi and his men. What would that mean for their village? If these attacks should persist, could she officially declare them as an act of war to the Daimyo? These intruding thoughts are what led her to send Shikaku back home. They are also the kinds of thoughts that make her dubious of her decision to bring Chunin-ranked shinobi in an escort mission for the Hokage during times of rising tension.

Naruto eases his hand near the pack strapped to his hip where kunai and other precious tools for combat hide. Sakura, the pupil of The Hokage, sticks close by her master. If anything should happen to the superior, she'd be the only one to save her from death's clutches. Sai travels beside her, a typical formation to protect the medical-ninja from harm.

"Is your injury getting any better?" Sakura whispers to Sai. "I tried the best I could to treat it, but my abilities aren't remotely close to perfection. It may take more time to heal... Maybe you should have gone to an experienced medical-ninja."

She didn't mean to break his collarbone the other night. Sometimes it is hard for her to notice the power of her own strength.

Sai awkwardly smiles to her.

"It's fine," he answers. "Your healing abilities are really incredible, but I'm still a bit sore."

He notices her blush.

"Are you embarrassed?"

"Huh?"

"I read about that in a book… Blushing is a physical response to certain emotions like anger, embarrassment, and so on…"

Sakura's right brow arches upward in confusion. Anyone would think that a blush is an obvious signal of frustration or embarrassment; however, there is a young man here who would rather read about the physical reactions of humans as simple as the shade of their cheeks. In the Academy, it was essential to understand the importance of reactions no matter how naturally known. But even so, a blush can be read according to the mood of the person. It's a natural understanding.

"Well, I feel guilty being so impatient with you," she finally answers. "I've never broken someone's bones unintentionally before…"

The thought of her breaking someone's bones intentionally however makes a redder hue flush over her face with much more intensity. To think of condemning someone that way is a bit barbaric, but Tsunade-sama had always told her to trust in her abilities. She is, after all, trained to be lethal like any other ninja is with their own abilities.

Sakura's voice trails off when she notices the ring to Sai's unsheathing his tantō. The intensity in his eyes is unsettling as they direct their attention to treetops, and then Tsunade-sama.

She is about to stop him, wondering if he has any terrible intentions of attacking their superior. She feels an immense amount of chakra pool to the very center of her palm. After training for many months with her superior, reactions like these are instinctive. Her closing fist is tough enough that her knuckles crack. Soon, her whole hand glows in a powerful warning, but his quick actions happen in the blink of an eye. He holds his short sword firmly in one hand, dark eyes unwavering at the sight of their superior.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade-sama are surprised to see him this way, and then to find a shuriken landing on the ground only a pinch away from The Hokage's feet.

"We're under attack," Sai says in an eerily calm manner.

The young men look at Sakura who has managed to slowly release the energy she had built up. Her breath quickens and she realizes the amount of chakra she just wasted, all for a mistake driven by paranoia.

"That wasn't necessary, Sakura," Tsunade scolds her quietly.

 _But can't her intelligent superior also be wary of the actions of this stranger, too_? Sakura wonders.

There is a strange calmness in the air. There are no sounds. Wind, nor breeze, greets their cheeks, and yet leaves rustle in the treetops.

"They're coming from above," Naruto whispers.

"Understood," Sai says, still bitterly clutching to his short sword's handle.

Sasuke looks to his teammates and superior.

"Should I search on my own?"

Tsunade scowls.

"We've stopped for a long time, so they should know that we know they're following us. Our best chance is to bring them to the ground, or they'll shower us with shuriken."

Tsunade looks over to Sakura.

"If only you waited," she mumbles in disappointment.

"No matter, Sakura. Build up whatever energy you have left. You and I are striking the ground."

In an instant, the young pupil's fist glows in a familiar green. The others can tell that she is straining herself as beads of sweat drip down her temples.

"Stand back!" Tsunade orders.

The males swiftly jump to the side, but do not waver. They keep their gaze steady, directing all attention to the tops of the trees.

Sakura can find the disdain Tsunade-sama has for her in her blue eyes. The thought of failing even the simplest tasks have always haunted her. They direct every little thing she does. It's a frustrating feeling.

"Don't hold back!" Tsunade-sama calls to her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"And do not disappoint me again!"

Oh, the immediate pressure hits her chest first. Sakura had always struggled to keep up with her incredibly talented comrades.

Tears prick the corners of her eyes. And all the rage and frustration she feels from that torment scream out as she and her powerful leader strike the earth:

 _"_ _Shannaar_ _ōōō!_

The strike comes first as a terrible explosion. A large gust of wind blows away the trees that clear the path. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai quickly flee the large chunks of earth that fly towards their heads. Dust swarms either direction and pricks their eyes before they have a chance to close them. The earth shakes beneath their feet, and the trees groan and shatter behind them. In a moment's notice the chaos ends, and all that is left behind the calamity is a large cloud of dust that is thicker than the fog collected in the mountains.

The three males squint to locate their superior and her pupil. Naruto takes three steps forward before gasping frantically at the loss of earth surface to walk over. Sai pulls on the hood of his jacket to save him from what would be a hilarious fall.

"Where are they?" Sasuke mutters.

Another gust of wind clears the dust slightly, and what they see now before them is a large crater as large as a lake, but not completely deep. The trees behind them are seemingly safe, though those beyond are broken and uprooted from here to as far as they can see.

"Incredible!" Naruto gasps in awe.

Sai is rather impressed, although his face does not clearly state it. As for Sasuke, all he can do is wonder about their assailants.

"Where are the attackers?" he questions.

"No time for that," Naruto says. "We have to find Tsunade-sama and Sakura-chan!"

Sai raises his brow.

"Is that alright?" he asks. "They could have gotten away."

"Tch," Sasuke hisses in frustration. "That's how we're trained to fight: We reunite with The Hokage, as our current job posts describe. Wouldn't you know that by now?"

The Uchiha male jumps first into the depths of the manmade crater. Naruto shrugs and jumps after Sasuke. Before following suit, Sai reaches for a small scroll in his pack of weapons. Unraveling it, he eyes the intricate paintings of snakes and birds. In silence, the forms a tiger seal with his hand, releasing the small beasts from the pages as wet, black blobs that glisten in the low light of the evening. They emerge rather quickly, reforming as the creatures they were drawn to be on page. Sai stares down at his creations: five birds and four snakes; his spies in combat.

He picks up a dark bird by hand and inspects his creation. It makes no sound, except the surprising crumbling scratch of paper when it flaps its wings. Without an audible direction, the birds fly in either direction, as the snakes slither away.

Sai wonders if they'd find any trace of the assailants this way.

Without a second thought, Sai jumps into the depths to join his temporary comrades.

Surprisingly, they were not too far beyond the center of this magnificent hole. He spots Sasuke and Naruto walking promptly beside each other. Just beyond their location, two figures can be seen. One stands with all greatness—Tsunade-sama presumably, and the other is hunched over with their arms extended, hands at the knees.

"Sakura-chan and The Hokage could easily wipe part of the earth all on their own," Sai hears Naruto say.

Sasuke does not immediately reply. He would rather respond with a low grunt.

The blond male turns to see Sasuke's lookalike and waves.

"What took you so long?" Naruto calls.

"Noisy…" Sasuke mutters angrily before quickly running towards the superior and her disciple.

Sai catches up as quickly as Sasuke disappears before them.

"I wanted to survey our surroundings," Sai says. "To make sure we're no longer being followed."

"I doubt we would be," Naruto responds, swinging an arm around Sai's shoulders.

"Do you see all the damage? No way anyone could survive this."

"But we did."

"Yeah, but that's because they didn't aim towards us. They aimed to that direction."

Naruto gestures his free arm forward and straightens his hand.

"We should get to them faster. The Hokage will be angry if we lag behind."

The blond shrugs and says, "Let's go then," as he drops his arm to his side.

Their swift run towards the remainder of their comrades doesn't take long, although Tsunade-sama still looks quite displeased. With the way her gaze directs her attention towards Naruto and Sai, Sakura believes (and hopes) that she is no longer the cause of her master's disappointment.

"Why did it take you so long?"

With the way she glares, Tsunade-sama's quietest voice could sound like the meanest roars. Naruto gulps and makes up an excuse about the thick cloud of dust. All Sasuke can do to his friend's lies is cross his arms and roll his eyes.

"No matter, no matter… We didn't find anyone else besides that body over there."

The males look past the tired, pink-haired kunoichi and behold the sight of a dead female adorned in a black robe and—

"Red clouds?" Naruto questions.

"The Akatsuki," Tsunade-sama hisses.

Sasuke's eyes widen. Thoughts of his elder brother rush through his head.

"Ease your thoughts, Sasuke," Tsunade says with a scowl. "You're here with a duty to your superior and not for a family reunion."

The Uchiha male's frustrations are as clear as daylight. It would prove difficult for anyone to realize that a traitor of the family and village has joined such a reckless mercenary group.

"Is that one really dead?" Sai questions and takes a step forward.

"We believe so," Tsunade-sama answers. "There is no trace of chakra… Not even the thinnest thread."

No one can feel that female's chakra. Perhaps The Hokage is right about their discovery. That female is dead. The chakra that does seem to be fading is none other than Sakura Haruno's. Sai notices this as quickly as Sasuke. Both males set their eyes on her as she hunches over her knees again.

"Sakura," is all Sasuke manages to let slip from his tongue before her master places a hand on her back.

"This is the deepest she's ever gotten into the earth. Even that chakra protecting her fist couldn't protect much."

The males look on with bewilderment.

"Have you noticed yet?" Tsunade asks Sakura.

The young kunoichi looks up from beneath her bangs.

"Noticed what?"

"You fractured bones from your hand, as well as your radius. I'm surprised you can support any weight in your arm in that position."

The shock of the news visits the reality of her situation. Suddenly the leftover adrenaline from creating the crater in the ground eases. The pain hits her. Sakura doesn't scream, nor shout at the realization of the pain. Rather, her balance falters when she tries to stand upright and falls on her ass.

"Too much energy, Sakura," The Hokage gently scolds.

"Will she be alright?"

"Of course," Tsunade-sama answers Naruto. "Shizune went through the same intensive training and barely survived most of it."

"I—I'm okay."

"Hardly. You don't have enough energy to give yourself first-aid. You're being reckless, Sakura."

"I'm sorry—"

"Apologies don't resurrect the dead. The village terminates shinobi who fail to protect their Hokage."

Sakura feels tears prick the corners of her eyes again. She doesn't know which pain is worse: The thought of disappointing her comrades and The Hokage, or that which is caused by her broken bones.

* * *

#

* * *

 **Author's Note.** I know this chapter was a bit more focused on Sakura. To clarify, I wanted to write about her experiences with Tsunade. I also wanted to emphasize on Tsunade's ruthlessness, which is barely looked into despite her obvious strength as a female character. I wondered how intense her training with Tsunade would have been (in canon), and out of all that thinking, this was the result. I also wanted to introduce Sai's bewilderment with her strength without breaking his 'ROOT' character, which proved difficult in this chapter. (I wonder if I can do that in another one?)

Anyway, the real twist was the beginning, right? Gaara's discussion with his brother and Baki was totally planned. I'd tell you what else is planned, but then it would defeat the purpose of writing this story!

I hope you all enjoy this upcoming weekend. Thank you for investing your time to read this chapter, and all the previous ones. Stay tuned~

\- FoF

[Last Updated: Thursday 06-15-17]


End file.
